I'll Save You
by The Writer Girl - 2323
Summary: Bella's father abuses her, and she tries to hide it the best she can, but when the Cullen's move to Forks, will they find out her secret? Will they try to help her? All Human, E/B
1. Meeting The Cullens

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, I've written a few books but never had the gets to send them to a publisher or anything, so I thought I would try it out on here only in Twilight version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**-Shalaina**

B.P.O.V

Chapter 1

"Bella!" My father yelled at me, "I need another beer! NOW!"

I knew I had to get Charlie his beer quick, or I would get the belt again.

I ran to the refrigerator, and got a can, jogging back into the living room, I handed it to Charlie, "Sorry, it took so long." I apologized quietly, and walked back to the kitchen.

I'm Isabella Swan (preferably Bella), and Charlie is my abusive father. He drinks more than he sleeps, which is way more than an average alcoholic. If I don't do something he tells me to within 30 seconds of being told, I get the belt, or a slap across the face, or if he feels like it he'll knock me to the ground and kick me around.

It was 9:30, and I needed to go to bed so I could wake up in time for school tomorrow. I sauntered to the stairs, "I'm going to bed, Charlie."

He scoffed and in hatred asked me why.

"I have school tomorrow, and I don't want to be late."

"Whatever. You're pathetic, leave."

That's what he said literally every night before I went to bed. I finally got to my room, and threw on some sweat pants and a black tank top. I turned off my light, and crawled into bed, small pains coming from my legs and sides, from Charlie's daily beatings.

My alarm clock buzzed at 6:30 in the morning, waking me up for the day. I got up and stretched, wincing at the horrible pains in the process.

I slowly walked to my bathroom, and took a short shower, but taking enough time for the hot water to relax my muscles.

After getting out, I grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans, a plain white long-sleeved shirt to hide the bruises on my arms, and a pair of plain white converse. I quickly dried my hair (thankfully, he hadn't found the need to bruise my face, so I didn't need to wear make-up), then ran down the stairs to get Charlie's breakfast ready before he came down, and found an excuse to take off his belt.

I got the eggs, bacon, and milk out of the fridge, and put some bread in the toaster. I quickly fried the bacon and put it on a plate before starting the eggs.

Suddenly, I panicked as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, as I looked over Charlie was trudging into the kitchen.

"Why don't you have my breakfast ready! Are you trying to make me angry?" He yelled. I shook my head, and messed with the eggs, "Well, you did anyway. You know what your consequence is!" Oh, crap. Not before school. I held back my tears, as I nodded my head in panic, he had already dressed so he has his belt on and was now pulling it off, "Get over here then!" I inched over to where he was standing and turned around. He hit so hard that it ripped through my jeans, making new holes. I let out a whimper, and he took that as a weakness, and hit harder.

Once he was finished, I limped back to the stove, and finished his breakfast. I sat it in front of him on the table, grabbed my bag, and went to get into my truck. When I got in, it was terribly difficult to sit down, from the slashes he made in my legs. I drove to school on the edge of my seat.

When I pulled in the parking lot at school, I noticed everyone gathered around some kind of car. From what I could see when stepped out of the cab of my truck, it was a canary yellow color. It looked like a new 911 Turbo Porsche.

I shoved through all of the people, and walked to my first hour, which would be starting anytime. When I got in the classroom, everyone had sat down, but class hadn't started. The only spot that was open, was one by a girl I had never met before. She looked kind of like a pixie. She was small and fragile looking, with black spiky hair, and a pretty, round face.

I sat down in pure pain, and then she started in on me.

"Hi! I'm Alice! What's your name?"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"That's such a pretty name! I think we're going to be great friends. You seem like a very nice person!" She beamed.

"So do you, Alice. I would love to be your friend."

"Awe, thank you Bella! Would you like to set with me and my family at lunch today?"

I wasn't exactly the most popular person in the school, so I accepted.

"Great! What class do you have next?"

I was about to answer, when the teacher started class, but I whispered to her anyway, "Science."

"Me too!" she whisper yelled.

I smiled at her, and that ended our conversation. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher though.

Science went by quickly also, talking to Alice almost the whole time. Lunch was after Science, so we walked there together. As we approached her table I saw 3 other people sitting around it.

"Guys, this is Bella. She is my new best friend! Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie." Alice pointed to a gorgeous blonde headed girl. She had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen, "This is her boyfriend, and my brother, Emmett." A boy, you could easily mistake for a bear, got up and came over to me. He picked me up and squeezed me into a hug, I winced, and he noticed.

"Sorry, Bella. I get a little excited when I meet new people." He put me down abruptly.

"It's okay, Emmett, I just, uh….fell yesterday, and I'm still a little sore." I smiled at him, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Anyway, this is Jasper, my boyfriend!" Alice continued, standing beside Jasper, I looked at her strangely. They're all siblings, but they're together? "Don't worry, Bella, we're all adopted. So, it's not illegal." She giggled, "Edward should be getting here soon. He's always the last one to get here."

I nodded, and we all sat down. Suddenly, Alice said, "Oh, there's Edward!" She told me, then yelled, "Edward! Over here!"

I looked behind me to see a boy with piercing green eyes, and messy, yet sexy bronze hair. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen.

**That's not supposed to be a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to waste my time writing all this if no one liked it. Please R&R to tell me what you think, and if I should continue my story. I don't have that much to do so, I will get the chapters on here at least within hours of each other. Thanks for reading! -Shalaina**


	2. Charlie Meets Edward

**Since you guys seemed to have liked my story so far, I'm obviously going to continue. Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you enjoy. It should be longer than the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**-Shalaina**

B.P.O.V.

Chapter 2

_I looked behind me to see a boy with piercing green eyes and messy, yet sexy bronze hair. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen._

As the boy, Alice stated as 'Edward' sat down, it was hard to keep my eyes off of him, but I managed to make it look like I'm not staring.

"Edward, this is Bella. She's my new best friend!" Alice chirped.

"That's great Alice." He turned to me, with a breathtaking crooked smile on his face, "I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled weakly, "Bella Swan." I shook his outstretched hand, but let go quickly. Afraid that my sleeve might come up on my arm, showing my bruises.

"Nice to meet you Bella." His voice sounded like bells you would hear in heaven. It was the most beautiful sound. I nodded at him, thinking the words wouldn't come out if I tried to speak.

"Aren't you going to eat, Bella?" Alice asked. I looked around and everyone had already gotten their food. Emmett only had a few more bites until he was finished completely.

Charlie has never given me lunch money for school lunch, and if I'm lucky I might be able to grab something before I leave for school, but I couldn't today. I couldn't yesterday either. So I hadn't eaten in 2 whole days, probably not being able to eat supper tonight either. Charlie won't let me eat. Plain and simple.

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry." I said, scooting up on my chair, trying to keep the pain to minimum so they wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure?" Alice had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm completely fine. I'm just not hungry." Are you kidding? I was starving. I would eat her, if I didn't like her as much as I do.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me. He had ended up right next to me, our legs almost touching. My stomach rumbled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear….or so I thought. Edward was now staring at me intently.

"Yo, Eddie! I know she's pretty and all, but it's not polite to stare." Emmett said. That yanked Edward out of his gaze, and I could see him go slightly pink.

I smiled and giggled to myself. Just from him staring and getting caught caused me to blush.

E.P.O.V.

Immediately after I heard her voice I was hooked. The girl known as 'Bella' was beautiful. She had big brown eyes, and long, way, brown hair.

Of course I understand her not being hungry, then suddenly, I heard her stomach growl. Something's not right. Her stomach was growling, and yet she said she wasn't hungry. She was lieing.

"Yo, Eddie! I know she's pretty and all, but it's not polite to stare." Emmett said. It yanked me out of my stare, and I glared at him. I felt myself go pink, knowing she obviously saw me staring.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A small giggle coming from the gorgeous person coming beside me. I looked out of the corner of my I and _she _was blushing! SHE was blushing!

The bell rang, making me jump. I hadn't realized it had already been an hour. I got up, and saw that Bella was already on her way out the door. I jogged to catch up to her, but she was fast. I saw her go into Mr. Molina's biology class. Freat, that was my next class as well.

When I walked in half the class was already in the room. I obviously took the empty seat by Bella.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"You got here quickly after lunch. Is everything okay?" I noticed she was trying to keep the sleeves down on her shirt. Really trying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She kept tugging on her sleeves.

I was keeping an eye on her the rest of class. She was still pulling her sleeves down, when the bell rang. When she got up, I noticed she cringed in pain. I was worried, but I knew she wouldn't tell me what was wrong if I asked.

As she walked to the door, I also noticed her limping. There had to be something behind that right? I sighed out loud, and exited the classroom. I followed Bella to her next class, but not making it obvious.

B.P.O.V

I hurried to gym. I hadn't even looked in a mirror to check the backs of my legs to make sure they weren't bleeding, or cut really badly. But then I sensed someone following me. Edward was really suspicious, but he wouldn't follow me would he?

Suddenly, tripping over my own feet, I spiraled toward the ground. I braced myself for the impact, but never got there. A pair of arms snaked around my waste, catching me before I hit the ground. I winced at the contact between my rescuer and my stomach. Charlie had punched me in the stomach, but luckily didn't break anything.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward's velvety voice. So he had been folowing me. He had been the one who caught me. I quickly pulled away from his embrace, not realizing that my shirt had came up over my stomach, and the sleeves on my arms showed the fingerprint bruises.

"I'm fine." I tried to put my shirt down before he noticed, but he grabbed my hand keeping me from doing so.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in horror, looking at the bruises on my arm, then my stomach.

"No one, I fell." I jerked my arm away, ignoring the pain, and pulled down my shirt and sleeves, and walked away.

"Bella," He had caught up to me again, "you can't get those marks from falling."

"Well, I did. Now I have to get to class." I walked into the gym. It was my worst class because you have to have at least some sence of coordination, which I didn't.

I went into the locker room, and changed into my sweat pants, and under armor long sleeved shirt. That was what I wore in P.E. so no one noticed my marks.

After an unruly game of badmitten, I walked towards my truck. I park by the gym everyday, so I can make my escape right after the bell rings.

As soon as I parked my truck in the driveway of my house, I ran to the front door, unlocked it, put my stuff away, and started cooking Charlie's dinner. I didn't want a second beating for the same thing all in one day.

When I put Charlie's dinner on the table, I heard a car door open then shut. I waited for Charlie to come in and sit down. He was the sherrif for Forks. Even if I did tell anyone he hit me, no one would believe me. Why would the sherid beat his own daughter? It's a question I ask myself everyday.

Suddenly, I heard a knock. So it wasn't Charlie who pulled up? Maybe it was Harry or Billy, so I could escape another night of beating. I went to answer the door, and Edward was standing on the right outside.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked paniced.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you can't get those marks from falling down. I want to know who did that to you."

"I just met you today. Don't you think you should wait a few days before assuming things?"

"No."

"Edward, you have to go! If my father finds you here, he'll-" I cut myself off before I said to much.

"He'll what? Is he the one who did this to you?" He grabbed my arm, and held it up.

I was silent. Then I saw it. Charlie's cruiser pulled up in the driveway. By the look on his face, he hadn't had a good day at the station.

"Shit." I whispered. my eyes teared up, "Edward, please just leave!"

"No, I won't let him hurt you." Suddenly Charlie came through the garage door, which I wasn't suspecting.

"Who the hell is this?" He raged.


	3. A Kick Down The Stairs

**Okay, I am officially really happy that you guys like my story. I didn't think I would get this many reviews, which it wasn't but like 5 but I'm still excited. Sorry, I haven't updated as quickly, I have been really busy this weekend…church on Sunday, and then Saturday I went to Tulsa…hope you guys like this chapter! -Shalaina**

E.P.O.V

Chapter 3

_Suddenly, Charlie came through the garage door, which I wasn't expecting._

"_Who the hell is this?" He raged._

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said sternly.

"What are you doing in my house?" He was still kind of yelling.

"I just came by to see Bella."

Charlie scoffed, "Whatever. Bella, get me a beer, and bring my dinner to the living room."

Bella nodded, then turned to me, "See? He didn't hurt me. He just had a bad day at work. It's fine. You can leave now."

I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay here with her. She was trying to hide the fact that Charlie hit her, and I didn't believe her.

"Edward, just go!" She pushed me out the door, and shut it softly.

I gave up and turned to walk down the sidewalk to my parked car. Wait, did I just hear a crash? No. No, it wasn't. It was just me imagining things. I heard the sound again. I sighed, and let it escape my mind as I walked the rest of the way to my car.

I hopped in my silver Volvo and sped home. Trying to shove Bella out of my head, and think of something else. When I pulled into our lot, I jumped out and raced inside. It had started to rain and I didn't want to get soaked.

"Edward! Where have you been?" Alice came around the corner as I was going up the stairs.

"I went over to talk to Bella." I admitted.

"Oh. Did she say anything?"

"What would she say?"

"I don't know? Maybe something about her not eating, or being bruised all over her arms?

"You noticed that too?"

"It was kind of hard not to."

"No, she didn't say anything other than, I fell. Then Charlie came home, and yelled at her for me being there. Then told her to get him a beer then bring him his dinner."

"That's kind of mean."

"I know, but she insists he just had a bad day, so she shoved me out the door, and I came home."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I kept hear noises. Like crashing sounds, but it was just all in my head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I think. I could trust Alice with anything, but if Bella didn't show up for school tomorrow, or did and was beaten and battered, I knew it would be my fault because I didn't go I and help her.

"Okay." She skipped back to her room, which is a floor below mine.

I walked the rest of the way to my room, turned on some music, then lied down on the bed. I concentrated on the music, until I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to think about Bella, and how she was doing. I really hoped she wasn't hurt. If she was I would feel so guilty. I don't know what I would do. I know I had only met her today, but I already cared for her, and had strong feelings for her.

Sure she was beautiful, but she didn't hang all over me or even _try_ to make an effort in talking to me. I didn't know if she liked me, but if she did, I could tell she liked me for me, and not for some 'pretty boy' that every other girl does.

Man, I hope she's okay.

B.P.O.V

"Edward, just go!" I pushed him out the door, and shut it softly.

"Bella! Get in here!" Charlie yelled.

I grabbed Charlie's plate quickly and turned to go into the living room, but he was there first, stopping me in my tracks. He suddenly grabbed the plate, and threw it aside. It crashed into the wall shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"So you're a whore now too?" Before I could respond, his hand came up and connected with my face. My head jerked to the side. I touched my hand to my cheek which felt like it was on fire, and I looked at him.

"Answer me!"

"N-no." I stuttered out before his hand came up and slapped me again.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not-t. Ed-, h-he came over here o-on his own!"

Suddenly, Charlie pushed me, and I fell to the ground, but trying to catch my fall grabbed the table, but ended up bring a few more plates down with me. I fell back, but ended up on my side, and Charlie took advantage, and kicked me, hard right in the rib cage. I couldn't feel it break, but something was definitely out of place. I grasped my chest in pain, and tried to get to my feet.

I guess realizing he had had enough, he walked back towards the living room, but grumbled, "Pick this up!" pointing at the shards of glass and food all over the kitchen floor, then continued to the living room.

I got down on my knees with one of those things you sweep dirt into with a broom, and started to slide the glass and the food into it with a towel. When I was finished, I dumped it all into the trash, and quickly headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie called after me.

"I was going to go to bed."

"Get me a beer." he demanded.

I hurried to the kitchen, but tried not to run because the movement would hurt my chest. I grabbed the can out of the fridge, and handed it to Charlie on my way up the stairs.

"Don't get to comfortable. I'll be up in a while to deal with this some more." Charlie said.

Oh no. He's only done this once, but I still ended up with a broken leg, and a trip to the hospital. Charlie easily lied to them and told them my clumsiness had made me fall down the stairs, accidentally.

I went to my room, filled with dizziness. I put on my usual sleep wear. Sweat pants with a tank top. The exposed skin wouldn't help if he threw me down the stairs again, but even if I did have it covered, I don't think it would have made a difference.

I sat down in my bed, and waited for Charlie to decide he wanted to 'deal' with my punishment. Eventually, I heard his foot steps clomp up the stairs. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, bracing myself. Last time he came in here, he jerked me off the bed kicked me around some, then grabbed my arm, squeezing as hard as he could then toss me towards the stairs. Being too weak to stop myself, I rolled to the stairs, and on down.

My door opened and Charlie came in. In his first action toward me, was grabbing my arm and throwing me off the bed as usual, but he didn't kick me around. He just continued to the stairs. But he let go of my arm at the top of the staircase. And just as he was punting a football, he kicked, what felt like as hard as he could, and I bounced down the stairs.

Everything went black, when I was groaning in pain at the bottom of the stairs.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. I tried to set up, but my back felt like there were nails sticking threw it. I tried to ignore the pain, and took a deep breath. That rib was definitely broken now, along with a few others. I needed to go to the hospital, but I couldn't afford to the pay the huge hospital bill that went with it. I stretched my arms out in front of me. They were covered in they're usual bruises, but more had been added, and I'm pretty sure from previous experiences, my wrist was broken.

I slowly trudged up the stairs and into my bathroom to look in the mirror. I stared at myself in horror. My bottom lip was busted completely open, and my eye was blacker than Alice's hair. My nose was kind of miss placed, but it wasn't broken, I adjusted with just a few seconds of pain.

I looked at my clock, 7:00. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and laid them out on my bed, deciding I would choose when I got out of the shower. I sat down when I got in the shower because it hurt to stand. I let the hot water relax my muscles and take some of the pain out of my back. When I got out, the blood had washed away from my lip, and it looked a little better.

I tried to finish getting ready, but it was 8:00 before I could even get my jeans on. I was in so much pain I couldn't get ready fast enough.

By the time, I got my bruises, and marks all covered up, and put on the most comfortable clothes I could wear without cringing in pain, it was 10:30. Lunch was at 11:00, and by the time I got down the stairs, and to the school that's what time it would be.

I pulled into the school parking lot, put the hood up on my Nebraska sweatshirt, slid on my sunglasses, and walked through the entrance.

EPOV

I was worried sick about Bella. It was 9:00 and she hasn't even shown up to school. I couldn't help, but think that this is all my fault. Hopefully she would be here for lunch, so I could see her pretty face, and make sure she was okay.

11:00 rolled around, in what felt like it took days. I walked toward the lunchroom, but looked toward the entrance door, and to my relief I saw Bella sauntering towards me, but her look surprised me. She had on a grey Nebraska hoodie that was extremely baggy on her, with the hood up and she had big round sunglasses covering her eyes. When she saw that I was watching her, she walked right past me, ignoring me completely.

"Bella!" I called after her quietly, grabbing her arm carefully, but she still whimpered and gasped in pain. I immediately let go, "Bella, what'd he do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She walked slowly to the lunch room, it looked like she was making sure she couldn't fall over anything. I saw her sit down at our table by Alice.

I walked in the lunchroom, and went straight to the seat by Bella. She hadn't taken off the sunglasses or taken the hood down. I noticed she was clutching her chest, and her face was twisted in pain.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice asked before I could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She choked out. Then she took an old rag out of her hoodie pocket and coughed into it. It sounded horrible, kind of like a cat hacking up a hairball that was so big it couldn't breath and just kept hacking.

Finally, she was done, and tried to hide what she was coughing into that rag, but before she could put it away, I saw it soaked and stained with blood.

**There's a big cliffhanger for you guys. ****J**** Feel free to review. Hope you liked the 3****rd**** chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it's so late, but like I said I've been busy. Could you guys give me some ideas on what other stories to read? I've been reading stories with Edward and Bella and then some more where Charlie abuses Bella, and that's where I get my ideas, but could you give me some stories to read? I prefer them to be ALL HUMAN. Thanks for reading ladies and gentleman. -Shalaina**


	4. I Have To Tell

**I sincerely apologize for taking s long to write, but I went to Texas and we spent the weekend there. So, I'm trying to type as fast as I can so I can please my fellow readers. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it kind of determines everything for the rest of the story. -Shalaina**

BPOV

Chapter 3

_Finally, she was done, and tried to hide what she was coughing into that rag, but before she could put it away, I saw it soaked and stained with blood_.

I tried to stop coughing because I knew people were starting to stare. The pain in my chest was unbearable when I coughed. Finally when I was finished, I looked into the old rag I had brought with me incase I started in on this coughing again, and it was covered in blood. I knew this wasn't good, but I couldn't go to the hospital. They would ask questions, questions that I wouldn't, couldn't answer. What? I was going to use the same old 'falling' excuse? Even if I did they would ask why Charlie hadn't brought me in as son as it happened. But when it all came down to it, Charlie would run in the room on the verge of tears, asking what happened, if I was going to be okay, and try to sooth me. I would be wary against his touch. Even though he knew everything.

I looked around the table to see everyone looking at me with sympathy, "I'm fine guys, I just have a little cold. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure Bella? You could come by after school and have Carlisle look at you."

"Carlisle?"

"He's our adopted father. He's the hospital's new doctor."

"NO!" I answered a little to quickly, "I mean, I'm seriously fine. I don't need anyone to tell me what I already know."

I noticed Edward hadn't said anything when he's usually the first to speak up. I cautiously looked over to him, and he of course was also staring at me, only in panic.

"Edward, really I'm perfectly fine." Another pain rocketed through my chest, and I clutched it with my good arm. Gotta remember to talk less. I ground my teeth together.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked warily. I hesitated a few seconds then nodded.

We got up and walked toward the side exit, where no one ever goes because it's the least protection against the rain. But today it was just drizzling, but Edward still guided me to a nearby tree, with my arm still holding my chest gasping for air.

"Bella, I know there's something you're not telling me."

"No, there isn't!" I gasped out in a yell.

"What is it? What hurts?" He held his arms up in a an attempt to help me.

I wouldn't give into him and tell him. I couldn't risk his life in an effort to save my own, so I turned to go back into the school. I was almost there until my clumsiness took over, and I tripped on the edge of the concrete. Surface. I braced myself for what could be the worst pain in my life. I hope maybe Edward was close enough to catch my fall, but I heard him yelling my name as the ground spiraled toward me. I hit the ground, and screamed at the top of my lungs in pain. Edward reached me and felt my chest.

"Bella, my dad's a doctor, so I know enough to know that you can't get four broken ribs from the way you fell." he felt my arm, the one that he grabbed today and I had gasped in pain. He felt around my wrist, and I groaned, "You also have a broken wrist. Come on I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not."

I groaned in defeat, and he lifted me off the ground. Suddenly everything went black.

EPOV

I felt her body go limp in my arms, but I could still see her chest rise and fall, so she just passed out. She still had her sunglasses on, so I carefully slid them off, to see both of her eyes black, and then suddenly her lip was bleeding, it had been busted open, but not from the fall.

"It'll be okay Bella." I said to her unconscious body, as I slipped her into my car. I quickly started it and sped to the hospital.

I carried her inside as soon as we go there, I carried her into the emergency building. I already knew some nurses there, but very few. But today I was lucky enough to find one I knew sitting at the desk.

"I need Carlisle, hurry!" I yelled.

"Oh my!" She panicked and paged Carlisle. Then I saw him quickly immerge from one of the doors down the hall.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Isabella Swan. She has four broken ribs, a completely broken wrist, a busted lip, and two black eyes." I said in a rush.

"You can tell me what happened later, son, but right now we need to get her in a room immediately, before those bones start to heal, and rupture the lungs in any way." He called to a team of nurses, and assistants and got a gurney to put Bella on. He hurried her into one of the hospital rooms, and started to put her back together. **(A/N: Metaphorically that is.)**

I wasn't allowed in the room with them, so I paced the halls. After a few minutes Carlisle came out.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. Her rib is completely misplaced, but the others are just broken, and her wrist is completely detached. A clean break. But I noticed in the x-ray that this didn't happen. The rib that has been misplaced, has been that way for a day or two, along with the other broken ribs. The same with her wrist. Her lip has already swelled, and is starting to go down, and the black eye will of course eventually heal."

"It's only been that way for a day."

"How do you know this?" I couldn't answer him, "Edward, you need to tell me how this happened."

"I went over to her house yesterday after school, and when I got there she had a scared expression on her face like she was scared of me, but it wasn't me she was scared of. When Charlie came home, Charlie is her father, he yelled at her, more like screamed. I had a suspicion that he hit her because she had bruises up and down her arms-"

"Yes, we noticed that, as well." He interrupted.

"Anyway, that's why I went over there, to make sure she was okay, and she was fine until Charlie showed up. She told me he had just had a bad day at the station, and she was completely fine. So, I left, but when I was walking to my car, I heard two crashing noises, both a few seconds apart. I ignored it and left. I feel like this is all my fault. I should have went back and helped her. She came to school like this, but came in around lunch. Charlie had to have done this to her, no one else could have. She drives to school so she couldn't of gotten mugged or anything. I feel so bad."

"You're saying, Charlie, the sheriff, did this to her? Edward, I don't think that would have happened-"

"No, it did happen. He did this! Who else would have?" I put my face in my hands.

"Son, this wasn't your fault. When Bella wakes up, she'll tell us what happened."

"No, she won't. I tried to get it out of her today, and she knows I know, she just won't admit it. She wouldn't tell a doctor, afraid that Charlie would find out and hurt her more."

"Trust me, we'll do our best to find out what happened."

Suddenly, a nurse came out of the room, "Doctor, she's awake."

I made a move to go into the room, but Carlisle stopped me, "Edward, I think you should go back to school, and tell the others what happened. You can come back after school is over."

"No, I can't leave her."

"Edward, you just met this girl, what, yesterday? Are you sure your feelings for her aren't that developed that you need to stay by her side every second? I don't want you to get hurt, son."

"I'm sure, dad. I can't help it. I'm too drawn to her."

He sighed, but nodded his head, and I moved passed him.

When Bella saw me, she looked confused, but relieved at the same time, "Edward? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Bella. They're taking care of you." I was right beside her and she frantically grabbed my hand. I felt a spark of electricity run through my arm, and I heard Bella gasp. She must have felt it too.

She quickly resurfaced, "Edward, I can't be here. What if Charlie finds out, he won't pay this hospital bill, I'll have to pay it myself, and I don't have the money! And I will be 3 times worse, if I go home. Why did you bring me here? I can't tell them Charlie did this! They won't believe me, Charlie will just come in and act innocent just like last time." She stopped herself before she could go any farther.

"Last time? He's done this to you before?"

She sighed and then her face contorted in pain. Then she recovered, and nodded.

She took a deep breath and began to tell me the story, "A few years ago. It was new years, and he caught me kissing a boy that I liked. He told me I was a slut, and didn't need to be kissing guys like that. I went up to my room, after he told me he would come up there and 'deal with me' later. Eventually, he came up. He kicked me around a little, then dragged me to the stairs, and of course, me being to weak to stop myself, I rolled down them. He brought me here then, and pretended to be worried. He told the doctors that my clumsiness had made me trip and fall down the stairs. I had a broken leg, arm, and a pretty bad concussion. I don't know what he'll do if he finds out _you_ brought me here, and if he finds out I told you that-" She cut herself off, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She suddenly realized she was holding my hand and then quickly took it away. I saw a beautiful blush display across her cheeks.

"Bella, don't worry. You'll be fine, but I won't let you go back with him. He's dangerous and I don't want him to hurt…you." I quickly said you before I ended up saying My Bella. That had the best sounds to it. My Bella. I wanted her to be mine.

"Edward, I have to go back. I can't tell anyone."

"Actually, Carlisle, your doctor is right outside, and he probably heard everything you just told me." As if on cue Carlisle walked in.

"I'm sorry to be eavesdropping, but I did hear everything Bella, and I have to tell the police or I may lose my job. I have to tell them this was an assault case. If they find out on their own things might now go smoothly." Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile.

"I can't." Bella broke down and started sobbing. I tried to sooth her but nothing helped.

"Bella, the police need to know. Charlie won't be able to hurt you like this anymore."

She finally gave in and nodded her head, "I'll call a detective. They will probably come and ask you some question if that's all right." She nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" She nodded. She never ate anything that I saw. I could almost see her bones. I had to ask her, "Does Charlie feed you, or give you any money to feed yourself?" She shook her head and started to cry again.

"I'm gonna help you Bella. One way or another."

**Okay, so are you happy Bella is going to the police? I am! HaHa. So I'll start writing the next chapter to make up for the days I didn't write. It will be up later tonight, I promise! Hope you guys keep reading! -Shalaina**


	5. Defending Bella

**Okay, I almost thought about waiting until tomorrow to write the next chapter, but I promised you guys, so I will keep my promise. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Charlie is back in the game, and fighting to 'win' Bella. Oh, and Thank You writingnut2010, for the some ideas in this chapter. ****J**** -Shalaina**

BPOV

To be honest, I was seriously scared about going to the police, with my whole Charlie story. He is the police chief! What if they don't even believe me? Then this was all for nothing and I go home and get beat some more.

I have no idea why I was so comfortable thinking about going home and being beaten. Maybe, because I've been through it so many times that I don't even care anymore. Even if Charlie goes to jail over my confession, he'll just get out in about 15 years, and I'll be grown up (and maybe married to Edward!) and he'll come after me then, and if I have kids he'll get to me with them.

Edward left to go get me food from the cafeteria. I am starving. Although I am everyday because Charlie's an asshole and won't feed me. He said he wanted to be here when I tell the police everything, but I don't know if I want him to hear all the vile things that Charlie has done to me. I mean he's sexually physically and mentally abused me. I don't want him to get images of that in his head and then feel like he has to watch over me forever, although that would be kind of nice.

When Edward returned with the food, I quickly snuck a peek out the door to see what was going on. I saw a man out of the window that reminded me of Sherlock Holmes. He had on a tan trench coat and was smoking a pipe. He didn't have on one of those weird hats or anything though, which kind of downed his image.

"Is that the detective?" I asked Edward before he shut the door. He looked behind him and looked at the Sherlock Holmes impersonator.

"Yes, I believe it is." He closed the door, most likely trying to change the subject for my benefit.

"Here's is your food. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything." I smiled and looked down at the tray he sat on my rolling table thingy.

"I think I'll look like a cow, if I eat all of this." My eyes grew at site of all the food he piled onto the tray.

"Bella, as skinny as you are, I don't think you could ever look like a cow." Edward flashed a gorgeous crooked grin.

"Why, Edward? Didn't you know? A size one is the new size 6! I need to lose weight." I smiled to let him know I was kidding.

"You're a size one?" He was enraged. "Bella! A girl your age should never be below a size 4!"

I gave him a very curious look, "Why not? These are my glory days, I'm supposed to wanna be a model, and with my body I can certainly be one." He rolled his eyes.

"Just eat." He shoved my table toward me and mumbled something that sounded like, skin and boned. I decided to ignore it.

Before I could even take a bite, Charlie burst through the door, not even noticing Edward was in the room. He stomped over to my bed and glared down at me.

"Why the hell are you in here?" He growled.

"Because you pushed me down the fucking stairs!" I screamed at him. I never cursed at my father before, but he was asking stupid questions, so I decided to answer them.

He slapped me with fury, "Keep your voice down, and never speak to me like that again." I looked at Edward and he looked mad as hell.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would it if you would not hit her like that!" Edward raised his voice and stood up close to Charlie, who looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar…apparently my cookie jar. **(Sorry I just couldn't resist putting that in there!).**

Charlie quickly phased back into his angry self, "Sit down, boy. This is none of your concern."

"I wouldn't do anything to me or him, _dad_. A detective is here, and he's going to be asking me some questions about why I'm and you better be sure that I'm going to tell him the god to honest truth!"

"You tell him one single thing, you'll end up back in here only in a coma, and I hope you will never, ever wake up. I'll be the first one to sign the papers to pull the plug on your breathing supply."

I looked up at him with horror. Charlie has threatened me before, but never a death threat, and never putting me in a coma. I looked at Edward, but he wasn't there. I was scared shitless. I almost shook with fear.

"Ah, now your little boyfriend isn't here to stop me now is he? I could easily pull the plug on this." He yanked a cord that supplied my pain medication. My arm felt like it was on fire from the tube being yanked from it, but within a few minutes I would be in the worst pain of my life.

"The nurses will come in here and question you. I wouldn't do anything else if I were you." I gasped in pain.

"You think they'll believe you? Over the police chief? I know every detective in the state, so you'll lose if I am ever sent to court."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Carlisle and two other male nurses came in.

"Doctor, I'm so glad you're here, Bella, I guess was a little aggravated about being in here, and pulled the plug on her pain medication. I didn't want to leave her side, so I waited. I knew you had to come in sometime." Charlie said acting so worried.

Carlisle threw me a did-he-do-this-to-you glance and I nodded. The nurses quickly put the tube back in my arm. Edward walked in the room, looking like someone just ran over his cat right in front of his face.

"Bella, the detective is outside. He wants to ask you some questions, but he said only one person can be with you in here." I glanced at Charlie who was glaring at me. I really didn't want Edward to stay, but he was way better than, put-on-an-act-and-hope-the-detective-buys-it Charlie.

"Edward, will you stay in here with me?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled, "Of course." I heard Charlie slightly growl, and walk out of the room with doctor Cullen and the nurses as the detective walked in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. How are you feeling." Aw he was trying to be nice! I kept a serious face and replied, "Fine."

"Okay, so how did your accident happen?" The first question out of his mouth and I'm already freezing up like a popsicle. Edward lightly rubbed my shoulder and I softened out a little.

"It wasn't an accident." I informed him.

"Did you do this yourself?" He readied his pen to write something down.

I sigh, but answered quickly, "No. My father, he's a drunk, and he kicked me down the stairs."

"Your father? The police chief of Forks- did you say kicked you down the stairs?"

"Yes. I know you don't believe me, but it's true, and yes he kicked me down the stairs." loud enough for him to hear I whispered, "Like he was punting a football."

"I see." He scribbled something on his notepad, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday night. Edward came over to check on me because he saw the fingerprint shaped bruises on my arm, and he wanted to make sure I was okay. He was just standing in the door way, we weren't doing anything, when Charlie came in and started yelling. Finally, Edward left. Charlie was really angry so he pushed me down, that when I felt a rib out of place, but I didn't pay attention to it. He said he would deal with me later. He's done this before, so I went up to bed, but I didn't bother falling asleep because I knew what was coming. He just grabbed me, slapped me a few time, then set me at the bottom of the bottom of the step and kicked me down them. I passed out and woke up the next morning. From previous experiences, I knew I had something broken, I could feel it, but I ended up going to school anyway. I fell when I was going inside and it hurt like hell, then I passed out again from the pain, and Edward, here, brought me to the hospital." He didn't ask for a play by play, I just felt like giving him one.

"I see." He wrote more things down, "Why didn't you come to the hospital before?"

"Because I knew Charlie would find out, and I knew he wouldn't pay the hospital bill, he ended up taking money from my trust fund, from when my mother died, to pay for the bill. So, I knew he wouldn't pay it this time, and I need the money in my trust fund for college."

"You said he's done this to you before. How many times, and what did he do?"

I couldn't answer this question. I couldn't relive those moments, it was just to painful. A sob escaped my throat along with a waterfall of tears.

"Detective, I don't think she can do this right now. She needs to finish eating and rest. You can come back later." Edward was my hero. I saw the detective nod and heard him leave the room.

"Th-thank you E-Edward." I stuttered out between sobs.

"It's no problem. Now you need to eat and rest." He put my food in front of me again.

I ended up eating almost all of my food. When I was foold I pushed the tray away, and got ready for my nap. The nurse came in a gave me some more pain medication so I could sleep.

The last thing I heard was, "Sweet dreams, my Bella."

**And there you have it. Your 5****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I have church, but after that I'll come straight home and write. I am dedicated to this story, so I'm going to write as much possible for you guys. Glad you've enjoyed my story so far. Feel free to Read and Review, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it. I'm not going to be pushy! L-o-L! -Shalaina**


	6. A Dream of the Truth

**So, I have been reading some interesting stories lately. I have a whole list to read HeHe. The one I'm reading is kind of depressing so it fits. Well, Hope u like ur 6th**** chapter. Enjoy! XD **

**-Shalaina**

_The last thing I heard was, "Sweet dreams, my Bella."_

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I actually said that out loud. She wouldn't have been asleep yet, so she definitely would have heard me.

I sighed, and went to sit on the couch where I was sitting earlier. I thought about what Bella would do if she was forced to go back and live with Charlie. She said that her mom had died, so she couldn't go live with her which her and Charlie were probably still married when she died so it would make a difference. She could live with us. Rosalie and Alice would love that, but I don't know if Esme or Carlisle would. Knowing the situation she was in, they would most likely say yes. But we don't have an extra bedroom for her to stay in. She could sleep with Alice or Rosalie, but they have their boyfriends who have their occasional night stay in there, so that option was out. The only option left was me. I had a couch in my room that I could sleep on. I would never make Bella sleep on the couch, I would offer her the bed and her being too stubborn to take it would go over to the couch and lay down, but I would argue some more and she would give in eventually. I laughed to myself.

Suddenly, Charlie came through the door again, I jumped and intently moved to protect Bella. He wouldn't really be able to torture her, but I still wanted to protect the best thing that happened to me.

"Move out of the way, boy. You don't even need to be in here. Who knows what you could be doing alone in a room like this."

"Exactly a room like this. This is a hospital room. Why would Bella and I do something in a hospital room when someone, like you, could walk in any moment. I'm surprised you even care for your daughters best interest."

"She isn't my daughter. She is a drunken mistake."

I was enraged! How could he say that about Bella? His own daughter. How cruel can you get.

"How can you say that? Why are you even here? To torture her? Threaten her, like you did a while ago? Oh, and I'd like you to know she told the detective everything."

Charlie's eyes went wide for a second, then he recomposed himself, "If she told that detective anything, she's gonna be in a lot worse shape then this."

"I think you should get out of this room. I think you should get out of this hospital. Now. Bella isn't coming home to you. She will never to see you again. You are the most vile, repulsive, dishonest man I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't see how you even made the police force." He stood there taking everything in for a minute, then he moved closer to me.

"You listen here, I will get Bella back. Whether it's in court or if I have to come get her myself, she'll be in my house, under my roof until the day I die." He stomped towards the door.

"Well, we all hope that's very soon." I couldn't believe I just said that. I mean, this man hurt Bella, but I have never told someone I hope they die. That was kind of a low blow, but only for my ego…if that makes sense.

After Charlie left, I went back to the couch and watched Bella sleep. She soon started tossing and turning in her bed and yelling and screaming things. I guess she talked in her sleep.

NO STOP I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! NOOO!" She was literally scream bloody murder. I went over to her, and tried to shake her awake, but that only made her thrash around even more. I tried calling to her but she just kept yelling, "STOP! PLEASE, IT HURTS! STOP!"

"Bella! Bella, you've got to wake up. He'll go away if you just wake up. Come on Bella, wake up!" I said loudly. One of the nurses came in and supposedly Carlisle had heard it in his office, so he came rushing in too, "She's just having a nightmare. She'll be fine. I'll wake her up."

"EDWARD HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Bella, I will if you just open your eyes! Wake up!"

"Edward! Please!" Then She finally quit screaming and she opened her eyes. She was gasping for breath and she was sweating, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I-I think s-so. Just a b-bad d-dream. T-that's all."

**BPOV**

_Everything was quiet in the house. Charlie's TV wasn't on and I found that really odd, seeing as how it's on almost 24/7. _

_I walked carefully down the stairs, making sure not to let my clumsiness get the best of me. I tiptoed through the living room, seeing no sign of Charlie. Maybe I could get out of here without him noticing me._

_I crept toward the kitchen and sighed once I saw no one was in there. I walked over to the door, after grabbing my keys from the hall tree. Once I opened the door, there stood a very angry, very drunk, looking Charlie._

"_Where do you think you're going Bella?" He rasped. I couldn't say anything I was frozen in my place._

_He stepped in the house and I backed up, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He knew I was trying to leave, and now he was going to make me pay for it._

_Suddenly there was a knife in his hand. I had know idea how that got there. I turned and started running through the house. I didn't take a chance running up the stairs, I knew he would hear me. I ran to the basement. It had boxes and other things I could hide behind. _

_I heard Charlie's footsteps above me, as I hid behind a pile of trash bags with old clothes inside them. I waited silently until they deceased. I relaxed until I heard the wooden stairs that lead to the basement creak. I tensed and waited to see where they went. _

_Suddenly a clothes bag flew away and Charlie replaced it. I screamed and ran the opposite direction. He chased after me with the knife still in his hand. Then I tripped over something, and he towered over me. I moved backwards away from him until all that was left was wall. _

_He reached down, and cut my arm right down the center._

"NO STOP I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just laughed and went to the other arm with a deeper cut, "NOOOO!" Finally he went to my stomach and stabbed it, "STOP! PLEASE, IT HURTS STOP!"

"Bella! Bella, you've got to wake up. He'll go away if you just wake up. Come on Bella, wake up!" I heard Edward. I had hope.

"EDWARD HELP ME!" I was cut off by the gurgling of blood coming out of my mouth.

"Bella! I will if you just open your eyes! Wake up!" He yelled.

"Edward! Please!" I said quieter now.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and I was in a white room. The hospital room I was in earlier. I just had a nightmare. Only it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. The worst memory I have. The day Charlie came home from Billy's house. Billy was one of his friends he liked to get drunk with all the time. He came home and was just about to pass out but decided to inflict pain on me first. That's when all that happened,. It was all real.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him. I couldn't tell him the truth. I wouldn't even be able to tell him about the dream, "I-I think s-so. Just a b-bad d-dream. T-that's all."

**Okay, so sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. But here you go. I'll try to update faster. ****J**** R&R Please! -Shalaina**


	7. Telling Charlie Off and Tanya

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**-Shalaina**

BPOV

After another few days, I left the hospital. Edward refused to let me go back home because of Charlie, but I assured him I would be fine, and said he'd let me stay until the court date.

We had finally got the detective to give us a trial case for a lawsuit against Charlie. It was set for this coming Friday. If we won I would get to move away from Charlie, but if the jury didn't think he was guilty of doing all of this to me, I would have to live with him until I turned 18, and was actually legally aloud to leave. I wouldn't be 18 until the next year, when I was a senior.

Edward finally let me go when we pulled up into my driveway, and actually walked me to my door.

"Bella, if you need anything or if he hurts you in anyway, you have to call me and I'll be here. No matter what the situation, call me."

"Okay, Edward, I'll be fine I promise." God, he just met me, and he already can't leave me alone for two seconds. I guess he liked me? I mean I liked him, a lot, but I doubt he ever wanted to be more than friends. He was just being a good friend that's all. He was Adonis and I was Bella Swan, the plain, unpopular, geek girl.

"Really, Bella. I'm serious."

"I know you are! Just go! I'll call you later and confirm that everything is a-okay." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay, goodbye Bella." He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, looked at me seriously for a second, then walked to his car.

I watched him drive down the road, then walked inside. I hadn't seen Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, so he wouldn't be home yet. I quickly ate something because I didn't know when he would be home, and walked slowly up the stair. Taking to big of steps or stomping too hard would hurt my ribs that were currently being healed. My wrist was also in a sling, so I tried hard not to bump anything. I got to my room and shut the door, locking it in the process. I laid down on my bed and tried to take a nap, while I had peace and quiet on my side.

About an hour later I heard a banging on my door, "Bella! Bella! Open this damn door! BELLA! NOW! Open the door!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs on the opposite side of the door.

I stayed calm. I knew he wouldn't hurt me because I was already hurt. Although, he did give me some pretty scary threats. I walked to my door and threw it open, "Yes?" I asked.

"You little-"

"Just STOP!" He looked at me shocked that I had actually gotten the guts to talk back to him, "I'm already hurt! I have a broken wrist and four broken ribs! You think people won't start to wonder if I just happen to fall down the stairs _again?_ Or if you even touch me I'll scream, and our neighbors seem to snoop enough that they would definitely hear me. So, go ahead do something, see how far it gets you." I was amazed that I said that. I didn't think that I would ever have the bravery to talk to Charlie like that. I wouldn't be in the house much longer anyway, with the court day coming up very fast and all.

Charlie stood there shocked. Then he simply turned around and walked back down the stairs, grumbling to himself about how he was going to get me sooner or later.

I slammed my door shut and went back to my bed and went to sleep, being careful not to hurt myself in the process.

The next morning I got up, and my wrist was aching, my chest felt like there was a fire going on in there or something, and I looked like I just got hit by a truck. A very large hit-and-run truck accident. I trudged to the bathroom, got into the shower and stood there in the scalding hot water, I finally got out when I felt like I just stepped into hell.

I grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sweatshirt out of my closet and put them on carefully. I put my arm back into its sling, then walked downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar, Charlie wouldn't know, and didn't even bother making him breakfast. I might pay for it later, but he can cook for himself, he's not fucking helpless.

I drove to school with Clair De Lune playing quietly. As soon as I stopped my truck in its usual place, Edward was there opening the door for me. I hadn't even shut it off before he was there. I turned the key, and it slowly stopped growling. I hopped out of the cab, grabbing everything I needed on my way out.

"Clair De Lune?" Edward asked curiously, "You like classical music?"

"Yeah, it just seems to calm me down. Why?"

"Clair De Lune is just one of my favorites." He smiled a crooked smile, that could melt you heart to nothing.

I hadn't realized how long it had taken me to reply, until we were already at the doors of the entrance to the school, "Bella?" He asked warily.

I snapped out of my trance, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah perfect. So, Clair De Lune is really one of your favorites?"

"Yeah. Like you said it really calms me. It's so peaceful." I really liked this guy.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What?" He asked amused.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, but I would like you to know them." I looked at him and he had a wary expression on his beautiful face.

"I'd like that. I'd really, really like that."

"Good." I realized he had walked me to my first hour door. At least I got to talk to Alice in this class.

"Well, I'll talk to you at lunch, Edward." I just loved saying his name.

"Okay, goodbye Bella."

I waved slightly as he walked down the hall. I hurried to my usual seat by Alice, who was already seated and as hyper as ever.

"So, what's going on with you and my brother? There's something there. You guys were meant to be together."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Your brother and I are just friends. There's nothing going on." I tired to hide my blush, but she picked up on it instantly.

"Oh, come on Bella, I know you like him. I see the way you look at him, and you're way better than Tanya, or any of her skank friends."

"Tanya?" Tanya was the most popular girl in school. Although I couldn't say she was exactly pretty, but let's just say she's given her V Card to every guy on the football and basketball team.

"Yeah, she's been all over him since we got here, and he's seriously annoyed by it." I felt instantly relieved to hear that.

"Oh, that's good." I tried not to sound to super excited. Tanya was definitely not Edward's type. She actually asked her parents for a new nose for her birthday, which she got, but they're so cheap they got her one that moved here from Mexico. You can just imagine what that looks like.

Just then the teacher started talking so we got quiet.

Lunch came very slowly. I tried to hide my excitement about seeing Edward again, only after about 3 hours. But my excitement quickly faded as soon as I saw Tanya running up behind Edward, practically humping him through his jeans.

"Hey, Eddie! You wanna set with me at lunch today?" She was running her hand up and down his arm.

"Tanya, how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie? It's Edward! And no I will not sit with you. I'm sitting with Bella and my family!"

"Fine," she sounded like she just got turned down for another boob job, but then perked up again, "you'll come around eventually."

H just shook his head and walked over to our table. He sat down by me and sighed, "She just won't give up!"

I giggled, "What you don't like being groped by the school slut? Why, everyone seems to just love it."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "So, you don't mind her being all over me?"

My mood quickly faded, "No, not really." I whispered so only he could hear.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up, "Don't worry. I prefer brunettes." He smiled his breathtakingly beautiful smile. I blushed furiously and he chuckled.

"So, are you doing okay today? Any pain at all?"

"Well, this morning I felt like I was just hit by a truck, but now I don't really feel anything. I put Charlie in his place last night too. So, I don't think he'll be bothering me until the trial on Friday."

"Really? What'd you say?" He smiled in delight, but yet had a cautious hint to it.

I told him the whole story about last night with Charlie and how I stood up for myself. He smiled through the whole thing, laughing when I told him Charlie just turned around and walked away. Edward was a true friend, and to be honest I wanted to be way more than just friends, if you didn't already figure that one out.

**And there you are my friends. Chapter 7. I'm sorry I've been so slow recently, I just don't seem to find time. Of course when I start to right one of these I get really busy. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story. ****J**** -Shalaina**


	8. Our First Kiss

**First off, I just wanted to make sure you guys understood that I meant no offense to people when I wrote about the nose job thing with Tanya. I just thought I'd put that out there. Absolutely no offense meant. **

**Oh, and you guys are totally cool for the reviews and everything! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina**

EPOV

I smiled the whole time through Bella's story of how she told off Charlie. I was kind of cautious to see what he would have done when she told him off, but when I found out he just walked away, I laughed, I was happy that Bella stood up for herself, but I definitely didn't want her to get hurt. 

As I walked to my next class with Bella, we stayed in a comfortable silence. I wanted to tell her that I was looking forward to the trial date, and that I wished desperately that she would come live with us if she won the case. Of course there wasn't really any possible way that she couldn't, unless Charlie played the dad card well, but even then there was a .1% chance of that happening. 

"So, Bella," I said quietly and looked at her hesitantly, "have you given any thought to where you might stay if you win the trail?" She looked at me with wary eyes.

"Not really. I mean, my mom was no better than Charlie, but my whole family knew about them, and they seemed kind of worried for my well being, so I thought I might call one of them, but that means I would have to move across the country. I don't want to, but it's my only choice." 

"I wouldn't want you to either." She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at me. The look was like she thought I was stupid or something. "What?"

"What do you see in me, Edward? You watch over me like I'm some kind of precious jewel, and you don't want me to leave? Why? I'm plain, boring, geeky, Bella. What's so special about me that you feel like you have to be around me all the time? You keep asking me how I am every five seconds. I hate the attention. Even when this happened last time no one I've known the whole time I've lived here cared as much as you do, and you just moved here, what, 3 days ago! I don't want you to be my protector! You're like freaking Greek God, with girls hanging all over you, and you choose to be with me! I just don't get it." The last part came out as a whisper. I just gaped at her. I didn't realize she felt that way. I finally came out of my shock to give her an answer.

"You really feel that way?" That's all that I could come up with. Stupid, I know.

"Of course I do! I don't lie." I smiled at her, and she just stared back at me, her expression unreadable.

"Bella, you're beautiful. That's why I can't stay away from you for more than 5 minutes without feeling lost in my own world daydreaming about you. I feel the need to protect you because you obviously need to be protected!" I gestured to her wrist and ribs, "I want to be the one there with you when you move away from Charlie, but I definitely don't want you to move away. I want you to come live with my family at our house. Carlisle and Esme, have already agreed and are more than happy to let you stay with us. I don't want you to hurt anymore Bella. I care about you, a lot, if you haven't already figured that out, which obviously you haven't.

"Is that a good enough explanation for you because if you need more reason to believe me, then I would be more than happy to express, in excruciating detail, every feeling that I have for you."

Just like I did with her, she just stared at me like I had 3 eyes and a tail.

"What?" was her witty response.

"Do I really need to repeat it?" I ran my hand through my untamable hair.

She shook her head, "We're gonna be late for class." With that she turned back down the hallway towards the classroom, with her head down.

I caught up to her and continued to our class now in an extremely awkward silence.

As we entered everyone stared at us, signaling that we were late. Bella, paying no attention to our teacher, who was scolding us for being late, went straight to our desk. I followed her, and watched her intently as Mr. Burns droned on and on about something relating to Biology. 

I notice Bella take out a piece of paper and scribble something on it. She slid it over to me.

Did you mean what you said out there? -B

I quickly wrote down my reply.

Absolutely -E

I want to talk to you later. Somewhere more private then a hallway full of eavesdropping idiots. -B

Okay. Where? -E

Anywhere but here. -B

You can come over to my house. Alice has been wanting to bring you over anyway. -E

I'll follow you home then. -B

Okay. -E

She didn't write back, so I assumed she had nothing left to say. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my parents. They would love her. Of course Carlisle already knew her, so it was just Esme, who would be ecstatic. 

After class, I followed Bella out of the room and she turned to go to her next class without saying a word. 

I sat through my last class daydreaming about Bella, as always. Well as of three days ago.

When the bell rang, I all but sprinted to my car. I saw Bella leaning against her truck with a worried look on her adorable face. I ran up to her.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

She looked up at me, "Carlisle told me I wasn't supposed to drive. He told me I had to wait a few weeks. He's going to be pissed if I show up there driving my truck."

"I'll drive you, then we can come back and get your truck later."

She nodded and followed me to my car. She got in and buckled her seatbelt, resting against the seat. 

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go." She gave me a slight smile. I smiled back and pulled out of the parking lot. 

We beat everyone else home, so it was just Esme and Carlisle in the house. Before Bella could open the door on her own, I quickly ran over to her door and opened it for her, holding out my hand so I could help her out of the car. She blushed and took my hand took get out. I felt that familiar shock as she touched me. I thought she might have felt it too since she tensed instantly and let go of my hand when she touched the ground.

"Are you ready to meet my parents? Or my mom at least?" She nodded and we walked toward the door.

I held the door open for her and she sauntered in and waited for me just a few feet inside. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out to them. I saw Esme emerge from the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear. Who's this?" She smiled warmly at Bella.

"This is Bella Swan. I invited her over, we had some things to discuss."

"Oh, of course. Alice has been talking about you since they started school. It's very lovely to meet you Bella.

She blushed slightly and smiled back at Esme, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please, sweetheart, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She laughed and Bella joined in. 

After their greetings I led Bella to my room upstairs. I stopped right in front of my door, "Well, this is it." I opened the door slowly, and she walked in.

"Wow." She breathed, silently walking over to my shelves full of books and CD's, "You have so many books. And so much music." She skimmed her fingers over the spines of the CD cases slowly.

"So, what do you want to talk about. I know you probably wanted to discuss what happened in the hall today?" I said more like a question.

"Yes." She came and sat by me on my bed, "I just wanted to know if you really meant what you said. Like really meant it, not just said it because you didn't want me to feel stupid."

"I meant every word I said Bella. Every single word. I was actually kind of shocked that _you_ felt that way. I didn't realize that you felt the same way I did. I thought you were beautiful from the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked, wary.

"I don't know. I'm telling you the truth. What can I say to make you believe me?"

She shrugged, "Every time I walk down the halls at school, people look at me like I'm some alien from outer space. Even when it's hot outside I would wear long sleeves and jeans, to cover up the bruises, but they don't know, and it makes me look like a freak. No one has ever told me anything that would make me think I was beautiful in anyway. Not my parents, not my grandparents, not my aunts or uncles, and my cousins, ugh, they made me feel worse than the kids at school. They had tons of money, so they bought anything they wanted to make them look beautiful. I just wanted to fit in, but never did because of the bruises and the scars."

I didn't know how to reply to that one, but I gave it my best shot, "Bella, you are beautiful. You like Aphrodite to me. Goddess of love and beauty." She blushed furiously, and I chuckled. "Have you ever looked in the mirror? You're gorgeous and nobody can change that."

"Thank you, Edward." she whispered. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, of course she didn't mean to, but I just got lost in her eyes, until I found my lips on hers. I kissed her softly and when the kiss registered she kissed me back.

Suddenly I heard a familiar little pixie squeal, "I knew it!"

**ATTENTION: I will be changing my pen name or username or whatever you want to call it. I don't know exactly what I'm changing it to, but probably just like my name or something. TheCullenFamilyDocumentor just isn't working for me anymore. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Review if you want, like I said I ain't gonna push! L-o-L! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina**


	9. Trial Day

Chapter 9 up and ready to be R&Red. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina

_**She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, of course she didn't mean to, but I just got lost in her eyes, until I found my lips on hers. I kissed her softly and when the kiss registered she kissed me back.**_

_**Suddenly I heard a familiar little pixie squeal, "I knew it!"**_

**BPOV**

**Holy shit, what just happened? **

**EPOV**

**Whoa, did I really just do that? I did! Stupid Alice…**

**APOV**

**I just walked in on Bella and Edward kissing…in Edward's room…on Edward's bed. Emmett better not find out about this.**

**BPOV**

**Wow, I felt like I had just hooked up cables to my lips and attached it to the power plant right outside of Seattle or something. Kissing Edward was like a huge shock of electricity through my entire body. When I heard Alice squeal, I was actually quite grateful. I almost forgot how to breathe and that would not have turned out good.**

**Edward pulled away, and turned to glare at Alice. She just smiled brightly in return.**

"**Can I help you?" Edward asked in an irritated tone.**

"**Nope." Just passing through." She replied in a high pitched chime. **

"**Alice, you live a whole floor below me. I have this entire hall to myself."**

**She blushed slightly, "Right. I was just, uh…well bye!" She turned and ran for the stairs.**

"**Wow." I whispered.**

"**Yeah."**

"**So, what do we do now." I looked up at him through my eyelashes.**

"**What should we do?" he looked as unsure as I was.**

"**I don't know. I really don't want to move half way across the country, now."**

"**You don't have to."**

**Wait, what? What does he mean by that exactly?**

"**Huh?"**

"**Carlisle and Esme agreed to let you stay here, until you maybe find somewhere close or something."**

"**Yeah, that'll take a while, and Edward, I cant possibly stay here. I mean, I don't want to impose, and now that, that just happened whatever that was, it would seem kind of awkward to me." I blushed and looked back down, playing with my fingers.**

"**You'll be safe, Bella. That's all that matters right now. You won't have to worry about going home to Charlie every night and stress about what he's going to do next. You can come here and hang out with your new family."**

**I smiled and looked back up at him and he was smiling also, "It all just seems kind of strange, you know? Like this is all going to disappear or something. Last week I was taking weekly beatings and now I'm in the bedroom of the sweetest and the hottest guy in school," Edward chuckled at me as I turned a light shade of pink, "and it seems like it's all just going to disappear in the morning. When I go to sleep, I'll be thinking of you and when I wake up I'll have no memory of any of you guys. It just feels like a fairytale."**

**He was still grinning, and I gave him the are-you-gonna-talk-or-just-stand-there-like-an-idiot? look.**

**He finally spoke up, "So you really think I'm the hottest guy in school?"**

**I smack his arm, with my good hand, in a playful manner, "Edward! That's not the point here! I don't know what to do!" I leaned against him for comfort and he carefully embraced me in a hug.**

"**You'll make the right choice. You'll figure out what's best for you." He kissed the top of my head.**

**I sighed, "God, I hope so."**

**Trial Day**

BPOV

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Today was the trial. I had called in sick to school, making sure no one had any knowledge of today's events. The court house was in Seattle. I was riding there with Edward and his father. Carlisle had to be there to present the hospital files of x-rays and other documents of my previous injuries. Charlie would be going in his cruiser of course, but no one would be riding with him. Our lawyers would be meeting us there. I was so nervous, I couldn't think straight.

Edward would be here in about an hour, so I should get up and get ready. I still have to take a shower, and that's going to take some preparing. I have to put a plastic bag over my arm, so the cast over my wrist won't get wet.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and headed toward my bathroom, grabbing my plastic bag of the dresser and sliding it over the cast. I stripped down, and stepped into the hot running water. It relaxed my muscles immensely, but the ache in my chest from my ribs was still noticeable.

After a soothing shower, I went to my closet and put on a pair of light grey Capri pants. I searched through my closet to find a presentable shirt, I finally decided on a white tank top, under a dark grey off shoulder top. I put on a white beaded necklace with it. **(A/N: Pic of outfit on profile.)**

After putting on my clothes. I went to the bathroom and took down my hair. I dried it thoroughly. I left it down, with it running in waves down my back. I put on some light eyeliner and mascara. I went back into my room and slipped on some white flats.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I looked presentable to a judge, the jury, and whoever else showed up to the court house. Some people I wouldn't even know would probably show up just to see how everything turned out.

I took a deep breath and opened my door to go downstairs, grabbing my iPod on my way out. I took a peek in Charlie's room and he was already up, and from what I could tell he wasn't down stairs, so he must have already left for Seattle.

I sat at the kitchen table and tapped my fingers on the surface. I jumped when I heard a light knock on the door. I stood up and walked slowly towards the door, opening it to see Edward, looking dashing in his white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Casual, yet very dressy.

"Wow, you look…hot." He flashed a very sexy, crooked smile.

I giggled, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine in a very gentlemanly way. Just a sweet little peck.

"Well, we should get going, I definitely don't want to be late to my own trial." I stepped out on the porch making Edward take a few steps back. I shut the door behind me and we walked to his shiny Volvo.

I realized Carlisle wasn't in the car, "Where's Carlisle? Wasn't he riding with us?"

"Well, he was but then he had to make a few stops so he decided to just take his car."

"Oh, okay."

I slid into the seat and Edward closed the door behind me. He climbed in on the other side and drove out of the driveway. Down the road a little ways he took my good hand in his and rubbed soothing circled on the back of it. I turned to look at him and he just smiled in return.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and plugged it into the dock he had resting on the dash and turned on Through the Rain by Cinderella. I leaned back into the seat and listened to the piano intro and guitar fade into the rhythm.

"Cinderella? Have you always had an interest in 80's music?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes. I have. 80's was true rock and roll."

"Really? That's interesting."

We didn't really keep up any conversation. But I must have fallen asleep because I soon felt Edward lightly shaking me awake and whispering for me to wake up in my ear. I opened my eyes and found that we were at the court house. The parking lot was almost completely empty besides a white escalade which I assumed belonged to the judge because it was much nice then the other cars that were there, the other cars I assumed belonged to the jury. And of course there was Charlie's cruiser.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, opening my door for me.

"Not at all…let's go." He chuckled and hopped out of the car.

He took my hand and led me to the waiting area right outside the room where the trial would be held. Charlie was conversing with his lawyer on the opposite side of the lobby glancing over in our direction once before turning back to the man.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this." the realization that I would have to talk about everything. Explain everything that Charlie and my mother had done to me over the years.

"Bella, breath." He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, "It's going to be okay. I'll be right there if you need me. Just say the word and we'll take a break."

"Edward, I don't know if I can relive those moments. They were the worst part of my life and I'll have to tell them everything in detail of what they did. What he did especially." I started to cry. I was thankful I had waterproof mascara.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. After today, it will all be over and you can come live with us and you'll be safe and happy."

I laid my head on his chest and let my tears flow free. I was glad I wasn't sobbing, that would be embarrassing. Edward wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug, so he wouldn't hurt me.

After a while I saw a man in a black suite and tie with a briefcase walk up to us, "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you Mr. Jacobs?"

"Yes, I am representing you in this case. I assume your doctor will be here soon with your medical records?"

I nodded, "Carlisle Cullen, he just moved here and has only been my doctor since this last visit, but he is a very good doctor."

"And who are you?" He looked at Edward.

"I am Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. She wanted me to be here with her today." They shook hands.

"Well, Isabella, I assume that it will be very hard in there today, and if you feel for any reason you need to take a break just say something and I'm sure they will give us a 5 to 10 minutes recess."

I nodded and he sat down beside me. We talked about what would most likely happen and what questions would be asked. He wasn't aloud to tell me specific question he was going to be asking me, but he gave me a brief summary of what this case was going to be like.

A little while later, Carlisle walked in, and trailing behind him was Edward's entire family. I felt my jaw drop and I was seriously shocked that they would all show up. I didn't even know they knew anything about this. I wasn't mad at them for being here I was actually really happy to see them come and support me. They really were like my family.

With Dr. and Mrs. Cullen leading them they all followed in their pairs. Jasper and Alice, right behind Carlisle and his wife, and Emmett and Rosalie not far behind. As they approached me, I stood up and Alice and Rosalie ran over to me, all of us in a group hug kind of thing, being careful not to hurt me at all. Finally, when we pulled away Emmett picked me up and was surprisingly gentle with his big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys here." I said to them after Emmett finally put me down. I had tears flowing down my cheeks in what seemed like rivers.

"Awe, Bella, don't cry. You'll ruin your outfit, which looks incredible by the way. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised you picked that out." Alice said giving me another hug.

I laughed through my tears, "Thank you, Alice. That means a lot coming from you."

She smiled back, and I turned to look at Carlisle, "Do you have all of the files and x-rays."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a big guard coming through the entrance door of the room, interrupted him. "Next! Swan Case!" He bellowed. Everyone rose that was going into the room which was a lot of people. The Cullen's and I walked through the doors and into the small court room.

Mr. Jacobs and I walked through the small gate to the front of the room to the table and chairs, following Charlie and his lawyer. Carlisle trailed behind us because he had to be seated up with us to present the hospital records.

We all took our seats, and after a minute or two the judge walked into the room followed by about ten people which would be the jury.

"All people in the matter of the case between Isabella Marie Swan and Charles David Swan, please rise!" The Bailiff shouted. My lawyer along with Carlisle and I stood up with Charlie and his lawyer. I noticed everyone in the seats behind us stood up as well. As the Judge took her seat, the bailiff shouted again, "You may be seated!"

"Okay, this is a trial case between Isabella Swan and her father Charles Swan. Isabella seeking to have Charles put away for physical and sexual abuse…" The judge went on about what this was all for and what would be going on. I was kind of tense because I hadn't exactly told Edward that Charlie had also been sexually abusing me too. But only once. He raped me and that was about as worse as it got.

When I focused back on the real world, Charlie's lawyer had stood up and was now saying, "I'd like to call Isabella Swan to the stand."

I slowly got up and sauntered to the 'stand'. After being sworn in, they he started the questioning.

"So, Isabella, is it true that Charles has been abusing you since you were very young, and when she was alive, Renee as well?"

"Yes." I spoke clearly into the tiny microphone stocking out of the podium.

"And these injuries you have, they are from Charles supposedly 'kicking' you down the stairs?" he put quotes around kicking.

"Yes." I repeated.

"I see. Why didn't you go to authorities earlier, why did you decide to tell just the other day?"

"Well, he told me that if I told anyone then I would pay for it, and naturally I was terrified. I was in the hospital. I had been in there once before because of him and I knew what he was capable of, so I kept my mouth shut."

"But if the authorities had him in custody, then how could he have hurt you? You would have been safe from any harm if you only would have turned him in sooner."

"I was 8 when he started all this. I couldn't think about anything other than what he was going to do to me that night when I went home. Was he going to just slap me around, which was the usual. Or was he going to be extra drunk and knock me to the ground and kick me around. My first kiss was when he made me go down the stairs last time. I wasn't old enough to realize I would be safe, plus my mom was doing it. What connections could she have, sending people on the outside to hurt me when she got put away. Being 17 now, I guess I've come to my senses, or maybe I was just so scared I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if it was the right thing or if I could get hurt even worse." All my anger that was bottled up inside came pouring out, and I let it. Explaining myself more than necessary, but still enough for them to maybe get of my case and trying to turn me into the suspect instead of the victim.

He looked kind of annoyed by the long answer, but kept going finishing up his questioning with just simple questions that I didn't really have any problem with answering. My lawyer was next to question me, and he told me some of the questions he might asked so it could get really emotional if the questions got any worse than he told me.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I did cry. I didn't hesitate to answer any of his questions, until the only question I least expected to be brought up came up to be asked.

"Now, Bella. I have to ask you this, and it may be very hard for you to answer, so just take your time." I nodded and he continued, "Has Charlie ever attempted to kill you?" My breath caught in my throat and I had trouble breathing. All the memories came rushing back to me. The dream, the actual real thing, the knife, the bags of clothes, the wooden steps that creaked as you walked down them, Charlie, me and my desperate cry for help, the hospital bed I was put in and legally put down as 'raped'. I couldn't handle it all at once and I just started to hyperventilate suddenly being able to breath but not being able to control it.

"Isabella?" I heard my lawyer ask.

"Miss Swan, can you answer the question? Do you need a break?" the judge asked with sympathy in her voice. I could have swore I heard Edward yell something, before everything went black and I was sucked back into the blackness that had taken over not to long ago.

**Woo! Gotcha there! Major cliffhanger for you guys. I know *hides behind some random person to avoid flying tomatoes* you guys hate me for doing that to you, but seriously you think I was just going to give you a simple ending to this chapter? Please, this chapter is the longest ever and probably will be the longest chapter in the story. Anyway, no one is probably reading this anyway, so just be patient and wait for the next chapter…HeHe. -Shalaina**


	10. Trial Day Part 2

**Okay, so I know you guys just loved that last chapter, especially the ending. :P hehe. This chapter isn't going to be very long, but enough to satisfy you in my opinion. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

EPOV

I thought Bella's next question was sort of a low blow. Had Charlie ever tried to kill her? No way. At least she'd never told me if he had or not. She would have told me. Wouldn't she?

I looked up to where Bella was seated at the small chair behind a podium. I saw that she was having trouble breathing, actually she was just mainly hyperventilating. I started to worry. The judge and Mr. Jacobs was trying to get her attention, but she was staring off into space, unwillingly not able to come out of her trance. Suddenly she just collapsed.

"Bella!" I yelled and quickly ran over to her, with Carlisle following not far behind. We lied her down, flat on the floor. Carlisle checked her wrist and her neck for a pulse.

"She just fainted. That's all. Possibly from shock or other various reasons." He said.

About an hour later, Bella was still laying unconscious in the cot we lied her on. There was no need to take her to the hospital because Carlisle said she just fainted. I was relieved nothing was wrong, but still worried about her being unconscious.

Suddenly, Bella's hand that I was holding twitched and I looked up at her face to see if she showed any signs of waking up soon. I could see her eyes move slightly under her eye lids, and she started to blink them open.

"Edward? Edward, where am I?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse. I moved some stray hair away from her face.

"You're still at the court house, Bella. You passed out while you were answering questions on the stand." I answered her.

"Really? I remember Mr. Jacobs asking me a question, and then everything went black. I can't even remember what the question was." I looked at Carlisle who was bringing over a cup of water for Bella. I was just about to reply to her, but Carlisle started speaking first.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella? You weren't very responsive when we tried to wake you up a while ago." He gave her the glass of water and she chugged it down.

"I feel fine, now. I just wanna get this over with." She sat up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Okay, I'll go speak with the judge and see when we can continue." Carlisle patted her shoulder and walked out of the small room.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. I just don't want to drag this out any longer than it needs to be."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I chuckled, "No, something else."

"Oh. Sure." She sat on the edge of the cot, making room for me to sit beside her.

"Well, the question you passed out on was…was…had Charlie ever tried to…k-kill you." The words came out in a stutter, "I just wanted to know, if he ever had?"

She stared at me with eyes like a deer in front of headlights. I rested my hand on her cheek, "Bella?"

"Uh, can we just talk about this later. Carlisle should be back any second, and this is a discussion I want to have with you somewhere else." It came out smoothly, but I could tell she was having trouble getting everything out. I agreed, but I knew she'd have to explain everything in front of the judge, so I would hear it all there anyway. Maybe she wouldn't give the whole story, only enough for the judge to hear, but that still didn't satisfy me. I wish she would have told me this days ago. Although, it's only been about a week, we've told each other everything. She's told me everything about Charlie, Renee, and both their families. Why didn't she tell me the most important thing? If Charlie had killed Bella, then I would have never found her, and fell in love with her. Yes, I Edward Cullen, after a week of dating the beautiful Bella Swan, am in love with her.

BPOV

I didn't exactly remember everything when I woke up. Edward had told me they asked if Charlie had ever tried to kill me. Of course I had to tell them that he had, but of course Edward had wanted to know too. So I told him I'd talk to him about it later. He agreed, but he would still have to hear me explain everything to the judge, which will not be fun doing.

I sighed out loud and pinched the bridge of my nose, automatically signaling Edward that something was obviously wrong, which there wasn't but it was sweet that he cared.

"What's the matter, love?" Love? Did he seriously just call me love? Edward Cullen, called me…love. I don't know if this was just some kind of nickname, or if he was actually calling me love as in I was his love. Like, he loved me. Of course I've loved him since the first kiss, but I never thought in a million years, that Edward Cullen, yes I know I've said his full name a billion time, but I can't get over this, Edward Cullen, might love me.

Me being internally frustrated with myself, forgot to answer him, which caused even more unnecessary worry, "Bella? Bella. Please answer me." He pleaded.

"Edward, I'm fine. Just relax." I put my good hand on the side of his face, which caused him to relax immediately. Huh. To think I had this much of an effect on him.

"Are you sure? You can wait a while longer to back out there." His gaze was sympathetic.

I chuckled and smiled him, "I'm fine. I just want to go out there and finish this with Charlie in jail and safe in your arms." I wrapped my arm around his neck and buried my face in his neck. His arms slid around my shoulders, and he ran a hand through my hair.

"That's exactly how this is going to end." He kissed the top of my head and lead me out into the room with everyone else.

Once I was back on the stand they asked me the same question that had sent me into unconciousness. I answered stuttering through most of it, but looking into Edward's eyes the entire time, paying no attention to anyone but him. I told every single detail, in every single way I could possibly think of. I pretended like I was telling the story to him, not the lawyer, not the judge, not to just rub it in Charlie's face that he just had a one way ticket to jail, only him. Forever.

I internally slapped myself for not concentrating on finishing the story. I had to get everything right, so they didn't think I was pausing to think of how the rest of the tale should go. I was definitely telling the truth, I had tons of medical records to prove that I had been stabbed. But not really any truth that it wasn't rape, but the past.

When I was finished I looked at the lawyer, you had actually pulled up a chair to sit down. He stood up, gave me a shocked look, and stated, "That will be all, your honor." Mr. Jacobs went and took his seat by Carlisle.

"Miss Swan, you may step down now." The judge said. I nodded slightly and stepped off the stand. I walked slowly over to my seat, looking at the ground all the way over.

Charlie's lawyer eventually stood up again and called Charlie to the stand. He gave out every lie that was possible only being truthful when he said he'd hit me a couple of times. He actually started fake crying, which everyone could obviously see that he wasn't being realistic, when they asked him about killing me. When Charlie stepped down, I looked at the watch on my wrist. We had been here almost 4 hours, calling every witness and various people to the stand and taking short recesses through the entire session. Finally the jury went back into their little room to find the verdict.

"Bella? Are you doing alright, sweetheart?" Edward asked softly from behind me. I turned around and gave him a light, passionate kiss.

"Perfect." I said and smiled at him. He smiled his sexy crooked smile back and I turned back around.

After about 10 minutes the jury came back out. I looked down to see my good hand shaking. I was definitely nervous.

"Jury, have you come to a decision?" the judge asked.

A single woman stood up with a clipboard in hand, "We have, your honor." The judge nodded, and the woman juror continued, "We, the jury, have found Charles David Swan…" **(Cue long pause and nervous glances…..now!) **"Guilty, of the sexual and physical abuse caused to Isabella Marie Swan." You could actually hear the sighs of relief come from the people in the back. I choked back a sob as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Well, Charles Swan, I hereby sentence you to fifteen years in prison, for sexually and physically abusing your daughter, Isabella Swan. You will be put into custody immediately, and Isabella, you will be entitled to live at the Swan residence if you wish, the bills will be paid by the state until Charles will be released, so you will have no further burdens." She smiled warmly at me. "Good luck, Isabella." She slammed down her gavel and stood up to walk out of the room.

Before I even got stood up all the way, Edward had his arms wrapped tightly but gently around me and was twirling me around. It didn't hurt at all. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing once so ever.

Edward put me down and I pulled him into a strong kiss. When we pulled away, we were out of breath, "I'm so happy for you Bella." He breathed hugging me again.

"I'm happy too, Edward." Suddenly he picked me up, bridal style, causing me to squeal and giggle.

"This is how it has to end, remember? Charlie in jail and you in my arms." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, like there was something he wanted to tell me. Well, there was something I had to tell him first.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered just centimeters away from his face.

His grin got bigger, crookeder, and definitely reached his eyes if not further, "I love you too, Bella. Forever and Always." He pressed his lips to mine as strolled out of the court room and out to his shiny silver Volvo.

**Well, there's Bella and Edward's feelings, out into the open. HaHa. This sounds like it should be the end to a story right? But it ain't! There's still a lot yet to come. But remember the ending to this chapter, it will come up again sometime, only without the court room part. LOL. I hope it doesn't come to that. We'll see. **

**Plus, Yep, I know. Way late right? Sorry about that, but it happens to all of us. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review. There are Edward and Bella pics on my profile, so feel free to look at them, and like I said in the last chap. The trial outfit is on there too. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


	11. Special Date and Prom Dresses

BPOV - 6Months Later

6months ago Charlie was put and jail and I was the happiest person in the world with Edward coming close into second. I still am and so is Edward…that I've noticed. We've become inseperable, like we're attached at the hip or something, but we definitely couldn't be split up, no matter what. I had also gotten my cast taken off my wrist. Carlisle said that it had healed enough that I didn't have to wear it anymore and my ribs had healed too. I was definitely glad to have my cast and my brace off.

I was still living in the same house that I always have. Since the state offered to pay all of the medical bills and the house payments and everything until I'm 18, I have pretty much been laying around and going to school, all with Edward by my side. But in a 2 weeks, I have to go to one of the worst things in my senior year. The Senior Prom. Ugh.

Senior Prom was supposed to be the best night of your life. Especially If you're Alice. She insisted she do all of my hair and make up and help me pick out a dress. She was also insisting that I help her too. And Rose of course. We have all become best friends. When I'm away from Edward, for one thing or another, they're there. Or even when Edward is there, they might be there. But back to the prom thing. I'm mostly dreading it because Edward. He hasn't even asked me to go yet.

Tonight, he said he was taking to a very special place. Somewhere no one else has been, but him. I was super excited that I got to see his 'special place'. But of course Alice insisted on coming over to help me with my evening attire. Which she has been doing ever since I started dating Edward.

"Bella! I'm here! Are you ready to be beautified?" Alice called up the stairs. I had just gotten out of the shower and was now putting on my bathrobe.

"Yes Alice!" I heard soft footsteps up the stairs and then Alice popped into my room.

"Hey Bella! I have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight! You are going to love it!" She squealed.

"Anything you picked out is always perfect, Ali." I said coming over to her to see my dress.

"Awe, thank you Bellsie! I love you!" She jumped up and gave me massive hug, for a little girl her size.

"I love you too, Alice. Now, let's see what you picked out for this time."

She unzipped the dress bag she had brought in and pulled out a beautiful turquoise dress. It was about knee length and thin straps with a v neck that revealed just the right amount of skin. It was perfect for Edward and for me.

"Alice! It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?" I ran my hand over the soft silk.

"I made it, silly."

"You made it!" I yelled. She nodded and this time I gave her a massive hug, "Alice, you are the bestest friend anyone has ever had!"

She laughed a very high pitched musical laugh, "I know, you don't have to tell me. But I made this especially for you, because you always have to many requirements for a dress you buy, so I followed all of your rules and came out with this little number." She laid is back on the bed.

Okay, we need to get you ready. We only have and hour and a half until Edward arrives to pick you up and that's not very much time for what I need to do! Now, break!" Why in the world was she using football terms. You know what, I'm not even going to ask. I sighed and walked back into the bathroom to dry my hair. I left it down for Alice to do what she wanted with it.

Over the next hour, playing Bella Barbie, **(Seriously how many times have you heard that term in other stories? I just had to use it! LOL) **Alice fixed my hair, make up, picked out some shoes, very comfortable I might add, and painted my finger nails and toe nails.

"_Je suis fini!_" Alice squealed. Wait, what does that even mean? As if reading my mind she stated, "It means I am finished in French! Gosh, don't you pay attention in class?" I laughed.

"Ali, I took Spanish. Not French."

"Well, anyway, I'm done." I moved to look in the mirror but she stopped me, "You can't look yet! You have to put your dress on first!"

I stood up and grabbed the dress, sliding it over my head, and adjusting it. Then slipped on the black converse she letting me wear because Edward said I would need to wear shoes that were safe for me to walk in the woods. Which also gave me a clue to where this secret place was.

"Okay, can I look now?" Alice nodded and I turned to my full length mirror. I gasped at who looked back at me. She was beautiful. Her hair was in soft waves down her back, but curled in little ringlets at the end. She had on my gorgeous dress that Alice had made me and had just the slightest touch of makeup. I touched the mirror and every movement I made the woman in the mirror made to.

"Alice, you never cease to amaze me." I said as I hugged her, being careful not to mess anything up.

When I let go the doorbell rang and Alice ran out the door to go answer it, telling me to wait until she called for me, to come down.

After a few minutes, I heard her call, "Bella, come on down!" I took a deep breathe at the top of the stairs and slowly walked down them. When I got to the bottom I looked up at Edward who looked painfully strained.I hurried over to him.

"Edward? What's the matter?" He just stared at me, then I noticed a look in his eyes. Lust. "Edward. Edward!" He still wouldn't stop staring at me. I smacked him severel times in the face lightly to get him to snap out of it. He finally came to.

"U-u-h-h Y-y-o-ou." He gave up on trying to talk and just went back to staring. I sighed also giving up.

"Alice, could you give us a minute or two, or three? Please." I asked her.

"Of course. I'll just leave, my work here is done. Goodluck tonight, you guys!" She danced out the door. I had been facing the door, but the next thing I knew, I was against the wall with Edward's lips against mine.

"Edward," I broke away after literally a few minutes of not breathing, "didn't you want to take me somewhere?" I laughed.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." He pressed his lips to mine again, and moaned at the contact. I smiled against his lips. I curled my fingers into his hair and he brushed his tongue along my bottom lip and I let him in. After a while I could feel that if we didn't stop, things would get out of control.

"Edward, Edward." I said holding his face between my hands. "We need to go!" I laughed.

He chuckled darkly, "Do we have to? I can show you my special place this weekend and we can just hang out here, with you and all your beautifulness." He looked down at me. "You look unbelievably gorgeous by the way. You took my breath away when I saw you coming down those step, I can't think of a more beautiful person in the world." I smiled.

"Thank you." I pecked him on the lips, but then pulled away. He groaned, "Bellaaaaaa!" He whined. "Edwaaaaaard! We have to go. I will not wait to see your special place. I've been waiting all day!" I whined back.

"At least we can always do the same things there." He winked and pulled me towards the door.

"Oh god. Don't be such a perv!" I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Not in my nature." He said as he opened the Volvo door for me. I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I had crossed 'that boundary' or 'third base' or whatever you wanted to call it, about a 2 months ago when we found out that he had gotten accepted to go to Dartmouth in the fall. The exciting thing is that I had already gotten excepted to go there as well, so we sort gave up our innocence that night. We hadn't really been available to satisfy each others 'needs' lately so, I guess, I understand why he was acting like this, but I wanted tonight to be special like he said it was going to be.

After a couple of minutes, we pulled into an abandoned parking lot. He got out and ran around the car to open my door for me.

"Um, Edward? Why are we here?"

"This is how we get to my special place, gorgeous." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we walked into the woods.

He held my hand the entire way, so I wouldn't fall. How sweet is that? I sighed in happiness as we approached a big clearing. It was beautiful. It had flowers covering the entire fields and u could see birds flying around and rabbits hopping through the meadow.

"Edward, this is amazing!" I said as he walked me into the middle of all of the flowers.

"I know, I found this place when I first met you. That first day, I saw that you were so beautiful in every way, and I kept getting impure thoughts when I though about you, so I needed to go on a walk because I was too cold to go and take a cold shower. When I started walking I came to that parking lot and I saw a path, and I followed it until I came to his meadow. I thought it was almost as pretty as you."

"Awe, that's so romantic and cheesy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. He laughed and hugged me back.

"So, Bella, I was wondering…" He said as we sat down in the grass.

"Yes?" I was lying down with my head in his lap.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?" I grinned. It's about freakin' time.

"Of course I'll go with you. Why wouldn't I? I've just been waiting for you to ask me." I said sheepishly.

"Really? I've been waiting for about a month to ask you but couldn't get the nerve."

"What? Why? I'm your girlfriend, you should be able to ask me anything, especially the prom, or I give you permission to just assume I'll go with you since we're together, but if you didn't ask me to go, and we were dating, that would be a little weird and it would tick me off. But seriously-" I was cut off by Edward's lips against mine. I was sort of rambling.

"Thank you for going with me, but seriously, you don't have to ramble. That's what you do when you're nervous and there isn't a need to be." He said.

I giggled, "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

"I forgive you." He kissed me again, and it led to almost getting grass stains on my new dress, which I wasn't going have. Alice would kill me. So Edward graciously obliged and took it off of me.

EPOV

Bella and I had the best time in the meadow. She was absolutely, breathtakingly, gorgeous in that dress she was wearing. Of course I soon got to take it off of her. I was so happy with Bella. Not that we got our feelings out in the open, which happened about 6 months ago when Charlie was sent to jail, Bella and I were as close as ever, I couldn't get enough of her.

Now, we're heading back home because it looks like it's going to start raining. I'm staring at Bella, in a way that would only be appropriate in private. I love her, I should be able to stare at her how I want, right? I internally laugh at myself for being such a man.

We're in the car and Bella has of course put on one of the true rock and roll songs (the 80's songs). Right now we were listening to Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to your house. I wanna see Carlisle and Esme before they go on their trip."

"Of course. I'm sure they'll be excited to see you. It's been a while since you've seen them anyways." I looked over at her and she just smiled and nodded.

We pulled up the mile-long driveway to my house, with Bella ready to jump out as soon as the car came to a stop. I stopped right in front of the house and she bolted out of the car, with out even letting me open the door for her.

As I walked up the porch, I could see Carlisle coming down the stairs to greet Bella. When I walked in the house Bella was hugging Esme and Esme was almost crying.

"I can't believe you wanted to come out all this way, just to say goodbye, Bella. That's so sweet of you!" Esme said giving Bella another big hug.

"It's no problem. You're like the mother I never had and it feels good to want to say goodbye when you leave. Whether it's for a month or just for a few hours. I love you, Esme." They were both crying now and Carlisle awkwardly hugged Bella when she was finished with Esme.

It turns out they were actually leaving today, and in just a few minutes after we got there. I'm glad we didn't stay any longer in the meadow, or we would have missed seeing them.

"Bella!" Alice twirled down the stairs with Jasper by her side.

"Hey, Alice. Jasper." She smiled and nodded hello to them.

"How was your date?" She came over to inspect Bella's dress for anything that needed to be patched or that any stains should be removed.

"Alice, we didn't do anything to get the dress dirty! I promise you there's nothing wrong with the dress."

"Yeah because you didn't do anything with the dress on." She smirked and Bella blushed a deep red. It was a beautiful blush.

"Yes, Alice," I went over to Bella and lightly kissed her neck, "if you must no we did do stuff without the dress on. We had sex. And lots of it. Hardcore and kinky." Alice's eyes went wide and she squealed.

"I don't wanna know!" She ran up the stairs pulling Jasper behind her, who was rolling his eyes at me.

"Edward!" Bella yelled and she playfully smacked my arm.

"What?"

"Did you really have to tell them that? Hardcore and kinky? What the hell was that?"

"Alice butted in and it wasn't her place." I laughed. It wasn't like it really even mattered, "So I saved you."

"Well, thank you for saving me, but you're lucky your parents went upstairs to finish packing." She kissed me on the nose.

"I would consider myself lucky. I got you."

"Man, you are like the cheesiest person I know. But I love it."

"Yeah, the internet has taught me a lot."

"You got all of those from the internet?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course not, I'm Dr. Smooth, I come up with my own methods."

"Mm hmm, okay. Well, I need to get back home, I have homework to do."

"But it's Saturday." I whined.

"Mr. Barnes gave us all extra homework because Mike Newton was being an ass in class. Hey! That rhymes."

"Fine. I'll just go get some of my homework, I'll be right back." I kissed her lightly on the lips, me seeming to be the only one that wanted more, but I was surprised to see she held my face in her hands and kissed me deeper for a second.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know. A little preview of what is yet to come." She pushed me towards the stairs. I groaned and pouted.

When I turned to go back up the stairs, I was met none other than Emmett.

"Ahh, I see something dirty goin on here." He said grinning like an idiot.

"Whatever." I ran up the rest of the way to m room and grabbed my backpack.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream. I ran down the stairs to see Bella in a bone crushing hug by Emmett. I laughed.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" She yelled. Emmett twirled her around, "Emmett…..I can't…breath." She choked out.

He finally put her down and she glared at him, "What I was just bein friendly!" He said, going into the kitchen.

"Friendly." Bella grumbled grabbing my hand and towing me towards the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked when we got in the car.

"I'm great." She put her hand on my thigh as I drove and it was distracting. Eventually she started rubbing her hand back and forth.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You're making driving difficult."

"Oh." She looked down at my little problem I had and giggled, but still kept her hand on my thigh.

BPOV - 2 weeks later. The day before prom.

"Bella! Come on we have to move! We have yet to find the perfect prom dress! It's now or never!" Alice screeched causing people to look at us.

We were at the Mall in Seattle, it was the night before prom, and we couldn't put off -well I couldn't put off- finding my prom dress any longer.

"I'm coming Alice." I whined. I was trailing behind her and rose and Alice was getting angry.

Rosalie had already found her perfect dress. It was simple, but elegant at the same time. I was shocked she didn't want one fancier but she just said Why not just get a beautiful simple dress than a fancy undeniably gorgeous one when she's not even going to be wearing it the whole night anyway. Ewe. Hers was just a dark purple with v neck and thin straps. It flowed down her body hugging her curves in just the right place then hung loose from the thighs down. It fit her perfectly.

We were now going in an all dress store, Alice was determined to find both of our dresses in here because it was the only store left in the mall that we hadn't searched. She dragged me in there and threw a pile of dresses at me, backing me into the dressing room.

After about 5 to 10 dresses I found my perfect dress.

"This is it!" I yelled.

"Oohh! Let us see! Let us see!" Alice squealed.

The dress was a dark blue, which was Edward's favorite color on me. It had spaghetti straps, shaped into a halter top kind of thing. It was kind of like Rosalie's, hugging my curves in the right places then flowing down to the floor. I didn't have a deep v neck, but a little one and it didn't show too much chest, just like I liked it.

"Ahh, Bella. It's perfect." Rosalie said.

"This is definitely the one!" Alice Squealed yet again.

"Okay, now, Alice. Time to find your perfect dress."

"Oh, already found mine, while you were trying on your dresses." She held up a beautiful pink dress.

It had sequins all over it and a pattern of beads on the stomach. It had a v neck halter top, carefully shaping the chest area with beads. It had a big poofy skirt to it which also had sequins on it. It was exactly Alice.

"Alice, it's perfect for you!" I clapped my hands.

"I know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to go take this dress off." I said walking back into the dressing room.

"Then we're going back to the house to sleep, so we get enough sleep for tomorrow!" Alice said.

"Those boys will litterally drool over us." Rosalie said.

Once I came out of the room with my dress we all did a three way highfive and walked out of the store.

**Dang, that was a long chapter to write!**

**All the prom dress pics are on my profile, along with Bella's Special date dress!**

**There will be pictures for all outfits I describe on my profile also. So if I describe in detail what a person is wearing, than I'll out it on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Review please! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	12. Prom Fever

Okay, so I'm going to end up beating the shit out of myself if you guys don't do it first. I feel so bad for lying to you. I know I told you that I would update once a week or every Saturday and I didn't so I feel like a major douche. : ) -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.

Prom Day

**BPOV**

**I woke up next Saturday morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned and rolled over to turn it off, only to find Edward was right there beside me with an amused expression on his face.**

"**For the love of god, please turn that thing off!" I groaned again and put a pillow over my head.**

**He chuckled and turned it off. "Thank you." He just continued to stare at me with a smile on his face. "What?" "Nothing, just mesmerized by your beauty." I felt my face go hot and his smile got wider.**

"**I love your blush." He kissed my neck. "I love your body." He ran his hand down from my stomach down my hip, and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. "But most importantly," He tailed his lips along my jaw. "I love you. You're beautiful, clumsy, normal self." He kissed my lips as I giggled. He smiled against my lips and brushed his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access. **

**I felt him move and I knew he was going to flip us over so he could be on top of me, but I quickly took my tongue back, kissed his lips one more time, than jumped up and ran to my bathroom.**

**I heard him groan and laugh at the same time. "You are in so much trouble!" I didn't hear footsteps or anything, so I stripped down and got in the shower. **

**I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and lathered myself with my orange smelling body wash. I shaved my legs, then I was done. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my bedroom to get clothes. **

**When I looked towards the bed, Edward wasn't there. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to look for clothes. I knew I was going over to the Cullen's house to get ready because of course Alice demanded it. I looked over at the clock and it was already noon. Alice would be over here in no time, so she would have plenty of time to perfect us.**

**I settled on a pair of short jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt with the words Be Mine on it and a bow attached. I put on my sparkly grey low top converse to go with it. I walked down and the stairs and started searching for Edward. **

**As I entered the kitchen, Edward suddenly popped out of no where and pinned me against the wall.**

"**You know, it was king of mean what you did just am minute ago. I think you should be in trouble." He growled. Which was so damn hot.**

"**I will gladly take your punishment." I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged a little. He moaned and forced his lips onto mine.**

**We stood there for a few minutes, until Alice screeched and interrupted us. I pulled away from Edward and glared at Alice.**

"**God, Alice, you always seem to show up at the worst times!" I said.**

"**It's not my fault! I told you when I was coming. Now I have mental pictures because someone just had to tell me you guys do it hardcore and kinky!" She glared at Edward.**

"**You asked for it." He shrugged and came to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.**

"**Whatever. Bella, we need to go. Edward, I assume you and the boys can get yourselves ready, so they will be coming over here to get ready. You can come home when at 6:00, no earlier, no later. Got it?"**

"**Yes, Queen Alice." He said in a robotic tone. I giggled and he smiled at me.**

"**Come along now, Bella." I gave Edward a kiss goodbye and followed Alice out of the door.**

"**Ugh, Alice, I could hit you right now."**

"**Oh, hush it, Bella. I'm sure you have had plenty of Edward to hold you over for a whole day."**

"**True."**

**I got in Alice's yellow Porsche, and we drove to her house. When we got there Rosalie, along with the three guys, were standing on the porch waiting. **

"**Okay, guys, you are free to go!" Alice sang and the boys dashed to Emmett's Jeep and sped off.**

"**Why are they in such a hurry to leave?" I asked Rosalie. **

**She just shrugged and we all walked in the house.**

"**Come on girls, we have to hurry! I only have 6 hours to get us all ready, let's move, move, move."**

"**Lay off the Drill Sergeant act." I groaned, getting very annoyed.**

**The rest of the day I thought I would drop at any second. I felt like I was going to die. I got a manicure and pedicure, my hair fixed, which took almost an hour, Alice put makeup on me, it wasn't very much, but definitely enough, she also thought my dress was a little long, so she trimmed it about an inch. Then she did Rosalie which didn't take as long as me because Rosalie could for the most part get herself ready. Then Alice did herself, while me and Rosalie were putting on our dresses and getting everything straightened. **

**I had been having slight migraine pains throughout the day. It was severe, but then it just went away. It came back a few times, but I just ignored it.**

**My heart almost exploded with joy when I heard the front door open and shut, and Edward's voice trailing up the stairs. I hadn't noticed I was slowly moving towards the door until Alice stood in front of me and made me stop.**

"**Where do you think we're going? We are descending the stairs in an orderly fashion. Me, then Rose, then you. Okay, Bella?" I nodded and she sauntered out the door. **

"**Okay, boys. We're coming down." I heard moving but then it was silent. I watched Alice walk down the stairs and then I heard a gasp, probably coming from Jasper.**

"**Okay, Bella, after you hear Emmett's gasp, which being the idiot he is he will make a big scene, but anyway, after that you come down okay?" **

"**Got it."**

**Rose did the same as Alice and I heard Emmett boom, "You look hot, Rosie!" Laughter drifted up the stairs, but then died down, giving me my cue. I walked toward the stairs and stepped carefully down it, making sure not to trip. When I stepped off of the last stair I looked up into a set of blazing emerald eyes.**

"**Do I look okay?" I asked.**

**He shook his head and I my stomach fell, "You look amazing, beautiful, the most gorgeous woman on the whole planet, and you're mine." He gave me a lopsided grin. I was grinning from ear to ear and I hugged him close, "I love you, Bella." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.**

"**I love you too, Edward." **

"**Okay, love birds, we have to leave or we'll be late. Let's go!"**

"**Alice, I still have to take pictures! I can't let you guys leave yet." Esme said, rushing to get her camera.**

"**Yeah, Alice. Prom doesn't start for another 30 minutes anyway. We have time." Emmett said.**

"**Fine." She grumbled.**

**When Esme came back we took a group photo. We each took one with our dates, one with just the girls, including Esme, and one with just the boys, including Carlisle.**

**We finally got to leave and we arrived at the high school just in time. My head started pounding suddenly. I rubbed my head trying to get it to go away.**

**EPOV**

I think I had a mini heart attack when Bella came down the stairs. She was too beautiful. She took my breath away.

When we got to the high school gym, we headed inside and everyone was dancing and having a good time. We sat down at a table and had a few drinks (non-alcoholic) before a slow song came on.

"Which you like to dance with me Bella?" I asked her.

"Um," I knew she didn't have the best balance and I knew she was deciding whether or not she could do it without tripping.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and I led her to the dance floor as Superman by Five For Fighting came on.

I can't stand to flyI'm not that naiveI'm just out to findThe better part of me

I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a planeMore than some pretty face beside a trainIt's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cryFall upon my kneesFind a way to lieAbout a home I'll never seeIt may sound absurd...but don't be naiveEven heroes have the right to bleedI may be disturbed...but won't you concedeEven heroes have the right to dreamIt's not easy to be me

Up, up and away...away from meIt's all right...you can all sleep sound tonightI'm not crazy...or anything...

I can't stand to flyI'm not that naiveMen weren't meant to rideWith clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheetDigging for kryptonite on this one way streetOnly a man in a funny red sheetLooking for special things inside of meInside of meInside meYeah, inside meInside of me

I'm only a manIn a funny red sheetI'm only a manLooking for a dream

I'm only a manIn a funny red sheetAnd it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...Its not easy to be me

When the song was over, Bella and I headed back to our table. I noticed Tanya walking towards us (wearing a dress that should be fucking illegal to wear) so I pulled Bella faster to our table. She looked at me confused.

"Tanya." was all I said and understanding washed over her face. She quickened her pace and we sat down. Tanya arrived a few seconds later, batting her eyelashes at me and trying to talk in a 'seductive' voice.

"Well, hello there Eddie. It's so nice to see here." She pushing her chest out more. It disgusted me, so I looked at Bella whoever either of us spoke.

"Tanya, it's Edward, and I guess it's nice to see you to." I stared into Bella's eyes as she smiled. I noticed Tanya scowling at Bella, when I ignored her.

"Would you like to dance, Eddie? I would love to dance with you. Please?" She pleaded and jutted her bottom lip out.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I am with my girlfriend right now. I don't want to be ride and just leave her here alone." I looked at Bella, begging her to help me.

Bella nodded and stood up, facing Tanya, "He doesn't want you. So why don't you go put on some clothes, and go dance with someone who would actually look in your direction when they talk to you."

"Oh, he doesn't want me? He made it very clear to me last night that he wanted me, in many more ways then one." She smirked and Bella laughed out loud.

"If he made it so clear that he wanted you last night, then how come he was with me sleeping in my bed, in my house? We've haven't been apart besides classes. He with me every night. You want me to go into detail about it?"

Tanya stuttered with her words a few time, but then huffed and stomped away. Bella sat back down and let out a breath. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had been watching the entire exchange and clapped and cheered. Bella smiled.

"Thank you for doing that, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

BPOV

I had excused myself to the bathroom because I felt like I was going to puke. I kept throwing up for about five minutes, until I heard someone come in the bathroom. 

"Bella?" Alice asked. Good, it was just Alice.

"In here." I croaked. I threw up again as Alice came into the stall with Rose right behind her.

"Oh, Bella. Are you okay?" Alice cooed. 

I shook my head and threw up again, "I can't stop Alice. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm going to go get Edward." Rose said.

"No!" I shouted, "He can't see me like this. Just help me get cleaned-" I was cut off by me having to puke again.

When I was done, Rose was gone and Alice had some cold wet paper towels. I had finally been able to subside the vomiting for a few minutes. As I patted my forehead with the paper towel.

"Bella!" Edward came rushing over to me and knelt in front of me, "What's the matter, baby? What can I do to help?"

"I want to leave." I croaked and leaned against him in support.

"Okay, come on babe, we have to get you off the floor." He helped me up and we walked out of the bathroom.

He hurried us out to his car, I stopped right beside it and threw up again. Edward held my hair back and rubbed my back. After about 5 minutes I stopped long enough for Edward to get me to his house to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" He yelled when he carried me in.

Carlisle quickly came down the stairs and rushed over to us. Esme quickly came out of the kitchen also.

"Oh my, what's the matter with her?" Esme asked franticly.

"I don't know. We were at the dance and she couldn't stop throwing up and right before we got in the car she continuously vomited for about 5 minutes."

"Get her up to the spare room. I have all my equipment in there."

Edward rushed me up the stairs and into a room I had never seem before. He laid me on what looked like a regular hospital bed.

The wave of nausea hit me instantly and I grabbed the closest thing to me, which luckily was a trash can and I threw up again.

Carlisle came in right behind us and started checking everything. He said I was becoming dehydrated from the vomiting and needed to get me to the hospital quickly.

"Bella, we're taking you to the hospital okay? We're going to help you." Carlisle said.

"I love you, Bella. You're going to get through this, I promise." He kissed my forehead and all I could do was nod right before I blacked out.

**There you are ladies and gents if they are reading this too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**My birthday is coming up in about four days so I will be doing some extra updating. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long, so I'm going to try and update quickly.**

**Review please, I Haven't been getting very many reviews and I need some idea and opinions and even bad reviews will work too, if you don't like my story, I just need someone to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.**

**Thanks, guys. : ) -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	13. Prior Engagement

**Ugh, I have been reading some stories and I always read the authors note and I was reading one that was written by a girl that was about my age, but the author's note was so retarded I mean she just said the stupidest things. Do I sound that annoying? I feel so, what's the word, gay. (I mean the retarded kind of gay. Gay people are cool.) -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

BPOV

The weeks went by slow. Edward and I had been spending the majority of our time together, instead of with our friends. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. We were like magnets (**borrowed from the New Moon movie ;-) )**.

Today, Edward and I were going out to dinner with everyone. We had been seeing them or spending time with them lately and they really wanted to see us. As I was putting my white strapless cocktail dress with black polka dots on, Edward was putting on his slack with a nice blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked mega hot.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward said when I had him zip the zipper up on my dress.

"You say that everyday." I joked.

"Well, it's the truth." He smiled and I blushed in return. He just chuckled.

We arrived at the restaurant at the exact same time everyone else did. We greeted everyone, while Esme reminded Edward that he still had a room at home that he could always stay in, but added in that she didn't mind that he was living with me. She was very sweet about it. I just smiled and told I was sorry for keeping him away.

When we walked in the restaurant, I noticed the waiter staring at Alice, Rose, and I. I saw each and everyone one of the boys stiffen and quickly cuddle the girls to their side, including Edward. I smiled and gladly snuggled into him.

As we were seated, we all ordered our drinks and were left to look over the menu. When I looked around the table I noticed the girls and boys looking at me. I raised my eyebrow and they quickly ducked their heads. I was starting to get the feeling that they knew something I didn't.

"Alice," I whispered. She looked over at me, "do you know something I don't?" She just grinned and continued looking at the menu.

After dinner we were talking and laughing, catching up on what we missed in each other lives over the last few weeks, besides seeing each other at school, no one had seen each other at all. Suddenly, Edward cleared his throat and everyone hushed. I looked over at him and he was smiling, as I looked at everyone else, they were also grinning from ear to ear.

What I wasn't prepared for was Edward getting down on his knee. My breath hitched and my eyes started to water.

"Bella, I feel like I have known you my whole life. We've known each other for about 7 months and they have been the best of my life so far. I love you and I want us to grow up and start a family. We already decided to go to the same college, so everything will be perfect. All I need is to know that I can keep you forever. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked in his velvety-smooth voice. He sounded confident and triumphant.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of time, but I was so choked up I couldn't get the word out. So, I just nodded my head eagerly and smiled bigger than I had in my entire life. He slid a silver band around my finger and kissed my ring finger.

He grinned, picking me up in a bone crushing hug and twirling me around. Everyone clapped and congratulated us. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Edward, we were both complete now, and nothing could tear us apart.

Everyone decided to stay at the Cullen house tonight, since we had stayed so late at the restaurant and their house was only about a mile away. Edward held my hand the entire way there and when Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars came on the radio, he sang it to me in his perfect voice, getting every word right and hitting every note correctly.

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her She wont believe me

And its so, its so Sad

to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know

Id never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking If you look okay

You know I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

I looked over at Edward and he turned his head toward me, smiling.

As we went through and intersection, I was still looking at Edward, while he was looking at me. He was a really good driver, without even looking at the road.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights shone through the driver side window right behind Edward's head. My eyes went wide, as he look out his window. He squeezed my hand and told me he loved me.

"Edward!" I screamed, before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling. My head was throbbing, along with my chest. Beeping filled the room, along with chorus's of "Bella!" and "Oh thank God.". I turned my head slightly and saw all of the Cullen's standing beside me.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

"You're in the hospital sweetie. You and Edward were in a horrible car accident. A drunk driver ran a stop sign and crashed right into the driver side of the car." Esme said.

"Where's Edward? Is he okay?" You could hear the heart monitor speed up as my heart rate increased.

"Honey, calm down. Edward is right here beside you. He's alive, but he's in a coma." She said, quietly.

I jerked my head in the opposite direction, sending an intense pain through my body, but I didn't care. I saw Edward laying in the bed next to mine. He looked peaceful, but his face was bruised and swollen. He had bandages around his head and chest. His leg was propped up and in a cast.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I sobbed as Alice crawled in my bed and cradled me, letting me cry onto her shoulder.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested we stay at your house, he would be okay." I sobbed.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with you. It was all the stupid idiot's fault, who thought it would be okay to drive drunk. He died in the wreck, just to let you know."

That made me cry harder. "Edward could have easily died. He shouldn't have to endure this!"

Alice just soothed me and brushed my hair back.

I was released from the hospital after a few day. I had a fractured rib and a concussion, but nothing too serious.

I refused to go to school, while Edward was in the hospital. He was still in his coma, but he had more and more brain activity everyday. I would stay by his bedside, holding his hand, and running my fingers through his hair. That was the routine everyday, it was never any different.

I played with my wedding band a lot too. It was 14K white gold. I loved it as if it was the rarest ring in the entire world. To me, it was.

"I love you, Edward. I hope you wake up soon. I was really looking forward to marrying you, and starting our big happy family." tears weld up in my eyes, as I brushed his hair with my fingers, "I've been refusing to go to school to stay here with you. I would never ever leave you, even if Nicholas Cage was right outside that door and wanted to personally shake my hand." I chuckled to myself. "I wish you would wake up, Edward. I feel like this is all of my fault. You shouldn't be in here. You wouldn't be if it wasn't for me. Please, Please wake up." I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. I almost jumped out of my chair, when I felt a big hand stoking my hair.

EPOV

When I finally started to feel something, it felt like I had been laying on a rock for 3 weeks. I was about to call for someone, to help take the pain away, but then I hear the most beautiful voice in the world.

"I love you, Edward. I hope you wake up soon. I was really looking forward to marrying you, and starting our big happy family." I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't find my voice, and my eyes wouldn't open either. I felt paralyzed. "I've been refusing to go to school to stay here with you. I would never ever leave you, even if Nicholas Cage was right outside that door and wanted to personally shake my hand." I chuckled internally. She loved him, he was her favorite actor. I could here her chuckle lightly. "I wish you would wake up, Edward. I feel like this is all of my fault. You shouldn't be in here. You wouldn't be if it wasn't for me. Please, Please wake up." She laid her head on my chest and sobbed. I tried to find the will to touch her, or sooth her. I finally found an ounce of strength and smoothed her hair back. She jumped almost a foot in the air and stared at me, her eyes wide with shock. I had finally opened my eyes, too.

"Edward?" She whispered. I wanted to talk, but something felt lodged in my throat. I started coughing, hoping she would take it out. "Oh!" She exclaimed and called for Carlisle.

He rushed in and his eyes widened, almost as big as Bella's. He walked over and started to move the thing In my throat. When he took it out, I realized it was a breathing tube. I must have been in a coma or something.

"Bella." I whispered hoarsely.

"Here, Edward, let me get you some water." She rushed over to the sink, then came back with a glass of cold water. She helped pour it in my mouth and it rushed down, feeling great on my soar, burning, throat.

"I love you, Bella." was the first thing that exited my mouth. She smiled a watery smile.

"I love you too, Edward." she leaned over and kissed me gently.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"About a month and a half. We missed graduation, but we both had more than enough credits to pass. We just have to take the SATs."

"Okay." I saw a flash of silver on her finger and I grabbed her hand, looking at the ring on her left hand. I suddenly remember, I proposed to her. We were getting married.

"I guess I kind of ruined the celebration, huh?" I asked smiling.

"You didn't ruin anything, Edward. A drunk driver ran a stop sign and we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She stroked my hair, "But you should know, Alice is going crazy with the wedding plans." She laughed.

"I'm sure she is."

She kissed my hand and laid her head back on my chest. I then realized Carlisle had left the room, but I didn't care. I wanted the alone time with my fiancé. Yeah, I could get used to that.

**Come on guys, did you not see that coming? LOL. Bella and Edward's outfits for the dinner are on my profile, along with the wedding band. I will try to post more tomorrow, but can't make any promises. I have been really busy with school and sports and everything, so you know what to do. Review please! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	14. Old and Crippled

**Okay, I am sick today, so I stayed home from school and wrote to you guys and gals some more! Let's hear it for Shalaina! Yea! **

**But anyway, I bet you're wondering what month or time of year it could possibly be if prom is usual at the end of school. Well, lets say, its about maybe June, July, somewhere around in there because prom, about a month later, dinner and the wreck, than a month and a half later, Edward waked up from his coma, then a few weeks later, Edward is out of the hospital. So, we all settled now? Good. Enjoy the chapter. (bows in a presenting fashion) -Love and Rockets from muah. **

**EPOV**

Bella had stayed with me everyday since have been in the hospital. Alice has brought her clothes and she just uses the shower in the room. She barely even leaves to go eat something down in the cafeteria. I tell her she doesn't have to worry about me, but she refuses to leave my side.

The day the hospital finally decided to release me, Bella had made sure everything was taken care of; that there was nothing left behind and that she had a wheelchair she could force me into. I hated those things. They made me feel old and crippled. I may be crippled, but I am definitely not old.

"Edward, just get in the damn wheelchair!" Bella said frustrated. I was sitting on the hospital bed, when Bella rolled the chair in here.

"No! Just give me crutches and I'll limp!" I wasn't actually supposed to use crutches because my arm is fractured, but still.

"Your arm is half broken, Edward, so for the last time get in the wheelchair!" She glared at me. If looks could kill, I would probably be disintegrated on the floor.

"Fine." I grumbled and sat down in the chair.

"Thank you." I could hear the smile in her voice, as she kissed my cheek.

We left the hospital, after signing my discharge papers. We drove back to my house, where we were staying until I was well enough to actually walk on my own again. When we pulled in the drive, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, all exited the house and helped get everything out of Bella's truck.

We were driving Bella truck because of course my Volvo had been totaled in the accident. I would definitely have to buy a new one once I get out of this cast and start driving again.

After being carried up to my room by Emmett, Bella came in and lied beside me. She ran her fingers through my hair, as I almost drifted of to sleep, but she started talking before I could.

"Edward, you can't go to sleep yet." She whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I groaned.

"Because I can tell your in a bad mood and I don't want you to go to sleep like that."

"t wouldn't be normal for me not to be in a bad mood. My leg is in a freaking cast and my brother has to carry me up and down the stairs."

"Well, than let's look at some positives about the cast. Since you can barely stand up whenever you shower, you have to take baths, but you could always say your arm hurts and I wouldn't object to helping you wash in areas you can't reach." She sounded so hot and seductive. I could feel myself grow in my pants.

"Bella, you can't make me feel like this right now. I have a cast on so we won't be able to have 'sexual intercourse'," I laughed at the term, "For about 2 months or more."

"Maybe you should go to sleep now. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." She started running her fingers through my hair again and it wasn't long before I drifted of to sleep.

BPOV **(I know it's early, but this shiz is important…kinda)**

As Edward slept, I though about what Carlisle and I had discussed a few weeks ago. It still brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it.

**FLASHBACK (before Edward woke up from his coma)**

_I was sitting beside Edward, with his hand in mine. He still hadn't woken up from his coma and I was worried sick about him. Literally. I had been throwing up again, which worried me that the Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome might be coming back. _

_I heard the door open, but I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I was caught up in my thinking. The person tapped my should and I turned my head slightly to see Carlisle standing next to me. _

"_What is it, Carlisle, is something wrong?" I asked panicking a little. _

_He has a big smile on his face, but yet, he seemed a little disappointed. He asked me to come with him. I argued, but I reluctantly gave up and followed him to his office._

"_Bella, I have some news for you. You may take it well and you may just freak out and end up stressing out even more," upon seeing my wide panicky eyes, he stopped naming things that could possibly happen and got on with it, "but anyway, I was wondering how you felt about kids?" My jaw dropped to the floor. Could he mean what I think he means?_

"_What do you mean, Carlisle?"_

"_When I was going over your blood tests and heart monitoring, I saw that there were three different heartbeats. You're pregnant, Bella." So this explains the smile and the disappointment wrapped into one._

"_W-What do you mean t-three heartbeats?"_

"_You're having twins! You're about 1 month and a half along. Congratulations."_

**END FLASHBACK**

After Carlisle told me, I had started to panic, wondering if Edward would have woken up at all. And if he didn't, he wouldn't get to meet his children and the kids wouldn't get to meet their father. The day he did wake up I was so relieved, I though I actually felt a series of non-stop fluttering in my lower abdomen. I kind of felt like someone was tickling me and I felt like laughing.

I noticed my hand was always resting on my stomach because I guess it was a mother's instinct or something like that. I of course had yet to tell Edward because it would only stress him more than he needed to be with a head injury and a broken leg with some fractured rib and an arm.

Sometime I would have to tell him , I knew, but I don't think it would be anytime soon. I'd tell him when I started show, when he was 100% healed. When we hike to our meadow and I could tell him.

To tell you the truth, I was actually surprised I could even conceive with everything Charlie had done to me over the year, he always need me in certain places that weren't always comfortable and I was always afraid that I wouldn't be able to have kids. It would be difficult to prevent, but you never knew.

I heard footsteps and I looked over at the door and saw Esme and Alice standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk to you for a minute Bella?" Esme asked.

"Uh, sure." I got up quietly off the bed and followed them into the living room.

"Bella, we're just going to come right out and say it. Esme and I have been recognizing some pretty strange things going on with you lately and we think-" I cut Alice off.

"You think I'm pregnant don't you?" I raised my eyebrow at them, making it seem like I was mad for them to make such an assumption.

"Well, yes; we do." Esme said kindly.

"I don't see what gives you the right to make that kind of assumption. I know for a fact that I'm pregnant and I don't need you to nosing in mine and Edward's business. It's my life and I'll deal with it the way I want to." I said that quickly, but then put a smile on my face. I noticed they didn't realize that I said I knew I was pregnant.

"We're so sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to assume-" Alice started in, but Esme interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, Bella. You said you knew for a fact that you _are_ pregnant. Did you make a mistake in your words or am I really a grandmother?" She looked excited and had the biggest grin on her face.

Alice must have realized too because she was bouncing in her seat as well.

"Yes, I am. I found out when Edward was still in his coma. But I haven't told him yet so you guys have to stay quiet."

"Why haven't you told him yet dear?" Esme asked.

"I don't want him worrying about me when he should be worrying about himself. I want him to heal without anything troubling him."

"You think this will be a burden on him? Oh honey, he will be so excited. He loves children." Esme said patting my shoulder.

"I'll tell him eventually, I just don't want to yet. Besides, it's not just one."

"Oh honey! How many are you having?"

"I'm having twins!" I smiled big.

"Oh I'm so happy. I'm going to have two grandchildren!"

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell Edward. I know it's not going to be today though."

"Well, we won't rush you dear. You can take as long as you want, but you're going to have to explain why you keep getting bigger when you barely eat anyways."

I giggled, "I know. I'll tell him sooner or later."

Esme nodded and her and Alice went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. I was just at the bottom stair when I heard rustling upstairs. I rushed up there, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I just shrugged and went back into the bedroom where Edward lye.

I never even though about him hearing me.

EPOV

I woke up to Bella missing from beside me. I laid there for a minute until I heard Bella's voice downstairs. I got up and hobbled over to the top of the stairs, but stopped when I saw she was right beside the stairs.

"I'll tell him eventually, I just don't want to yet." Bella said. What would she be talking about?

"Well, we won't rush you dear. You can take as long as you want, but you're going to have to explain why you keep getting bigger when you barely eat anyways." I heard Esme's voice.

Bella giggled, "I know. I'll tell him sooner or later."

She came to the edge of the stairs and I rushed back to the bedroom make a few noises on the way back, but I managed to get back into position before she saw me up. I heard her walk into the room and come back over and lye down.

I thought about what Esme said. What did she mean by Bella getting bigger? What didn't Bella want to tell me yet? Could Bella be pregnant? Why wouldn't she want to tell met that? I love children. I would be ecstatic if Bella and I were to be having a child.

There were so many questions, that she probably wasn't willing to answer. I wanted to know these things. Her not telling me would only stress me and her out even more than necessary.

I sighed and pushed everything to the back of my head. I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep beside my beautiful Bella.

**Okay, so what'd you think? I know I told you Bella wasn't Prego, but that was at prom. Ha-Ha. Fooled you! Anyway, I already have another chapter written so the second I get to 110 reviews or more it will be posted. I hate to do this guys, but you leave me no choice. I just ain't gettin very many reviews anymore. : ( **

**Oh and just sayin, I got a new tattoo! It's awesome, but is it just me or do these things smell weird. I mean , I don't go around smelling my tattoos, but it's just right under my head and it's hard not to notice it. Hmm.**

**Another side note, has anyone noticed that Bella is a lot more confident and this isn't exactly a Charlie abuse story anymore? Oh well, he will come back in the picture in the future. Okay I think I'm done now. Review please! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	15. TWINS!

Okay, so special shout out to navybrat4 for all the reviews! Besides 4 or 5 other people, she is literally the only one that reviewed and now I'm hitting like 115. I cracked up at all your reviews navybrat you're amaz-za-zing! (Benchwarmers…gotta love that movie) Anyway, Hope you guys like this chapter! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.

**EPOV**

**I was ecstatic about marrying Bella. The wedding was in 2 days and I couldn't be happier, but I still hadn't found out what she was talking to Esme and Alice about. It had been bugging me to no end, so I asked her. She made up some ridiculous excuse about studying harder to get into a good college and her brain swelling and getting bigger. I almost got her when I asked about why Esme pointed out that she didn't eat very much right after the sentence about getting bigger and she said food helps the brain enlarge. I just sighed and left it at that. **

**On the bright side, I had gotten out of my cast early because they realized my leg wasn't actually broken just cracked and I didn't need a cast anymore. **

**Right now, the whole gang (no parents) was getting ready to go to a club in Seattle. I hadn't ever heard of it before, but Alice and Jasper said they'd been here a few times and it was quite delicious and entertaining. When Alice came out of the room, I almost shoved her back into her room and told her to put some freaking clothes on, but she was a big girl now. She didn't need her big brother to watch out for her. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to her knees with a diamond buckle looking thing right below her chest. It really wasn't that bad, but me being the protective big brother I am, was just trying to watch out for my little sister. **

**I was still having doubts about going when I saw Bella walk out of the room. I immediately obliged when I saw what she was wearing. It was a light blue, strapless mini dress. It came down to about her mid thigh. She was also risking her life and wearing knee high black leather stiletto boots. She looked amazing. The tent in my pants stood out like a cherry red Ferrari in the middle of a bunch of black station wagons. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but it was still evident. **

**Oh my god, when did I become some such a horny teenager? **

"**Do I look okay?" I heard Bella ask innocently. It was like she was trying to seduce me. She was biting her lip and everything.**

"**Amazing." I replied, simply.**

**She giggle and blushed. She walk over to me, grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.**

**We got to go right in when we got to the club. Obviously, it was 18 and over, so we weren't her illegally or anything. Of course, we wouldn't be aloud to drink either.**

**Bella was right by my side the entire time, but Alice and Jasper stood more freely because they'd been here before. **

**As soon as a fast song came on, I took Bella out on the dance floor. She actually didn't put up a fight. She said she might as well get use out of the heels she was wearing because she was never wearing them again. I just laughed and we went out to dance. It turned out to be great to say the least. Bella could really…grind. **

**The club was awesome. Bella and I danced with Alice and Jasper, we had a few non-alcoholic drinks, and we just had fun.**

**BPOV**

**The club was wicked. My dress actually fit perfectly because I had yet to show but just a tiny bit for no one to notice. I think. I hope. The heels Alice put me in, though, were horrendous! I was seriously risking my life! But I guess Edward didn't seem to unhappy about them….**

**After we were done at the club, we went to an ice-cream parlor where we ordered outside and then sat on the benches to eat. I ordered chocolate chip cookie dough, Alice ordered Oreo, Edward ordered plain vanilla, and Jasper ordered Mint. **

**We all ate, talking very little. I finished mine way before everyone else and they all stared at me funny except Alice. My cravings were already starting to kick in. Just fabulous. **

**When we all got home, Edward and parted way with Alice and Jasper and went up to his room. As soon as the door shut, Edward started in on the questions again. **

"**Bella, what was up tonight?" He asked.**

"**At the club? I thought we had fun!" I said sitting on the bed, acting sad.**

"**No, Bella, we did. I mean, after that. You've never liked chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream before, you actually hated it. Why do you like it now?"**

"**I don't know. It just sounded good." That was the wrong thing to say.**

**He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my knees, looking into my eyes, "Bella, are you pregnant. You have to tell me."**

**I sighed. "Yes."**

**He got a big Cheshire cat grin on his face and picked me up and twirled me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. **

"**How long?" he asked, sitting me down gently.**

"**About 3 months."**

"**You kept this from me for that long." I looked up into his eyes and they had a hint of hurt in them.**

"**You were in a coma when I found out Edward, I didn't know whether you were going to wake up or not to even see your children! I would be a widowed mother raising kids on my own. The kids wouldn't get to meet their father! But when you woke up, you had to take it easy and you needed to worry about yourself, not me. That's why I didn't tell you." I had tears running down my cheeks and Edward grabbed me into a hug and comforted me.**

"**Wait, Bella, did you say children and kids as in plural?" He pulled away to look at me.**

"**Twins." I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Twins!" Edward yelled loudly.**

"**Yuh huh." I mumbled.**

**Suddenly, the door burst open and everyone and I mean **_**everyone**_** was standing in the doorway. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. All of them. Really, the only ones that didn't know I was pregnant were Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. Rose and Emmett were actually supposed to be in their Junior year of college, but neither of them wanted to be away from their family, but didn't want to just sit around all day, so they went back to high school. I knew Rose wouldn't be very excited about me being pregnant because she had never actually been able to conceive. **

"**What's the matter? We heard you yelling." Esme said.**

"**I just found out that Bella was pregnant." Edward beamed. **

"**You're what!" Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all shouted together. The others just had big smiles on their faces. **

"**She's having twins!" Edward yelled happily.**

"**WHAT!" Rosalie yelled. She stormed out of the doorway and ran down the stairs. Emmett quickly followed behind her. **

"**So, I have a question." Edward was suddenly calm, with a hint of curiousness on his face, "How many of you actually knew about this already?" Esme, Carlisle, and Alice all raised their hands. **

"**My parents found out before I did?" Edward spoke aloud, "That's a little backwards." He ran a hand through his wild hair.**

**Carlisle laughed, "Well, son, Bella probably wouldn't have even realized it until not to long ago. I just happened to see multiple heart beats on her records at the hospital and I just had to tell her. Just for precautions." **

"**I understand, but Alice and Esme?" He asked me.**

"**They both had suspicions and asked me about them. I just confirmed them."**

"**Uh huh." Edward nodded his understandingly. **

"**We'll just leave you two alone. If you need us, we'll be in our room." Esme said and left the room with everyone else.**

"**I'm gonna be a dad." Edward said to himself. "I'm going to be a father!" He said louder and beamed at me with pride.**

"**That you will be Mr. Cullen." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the sweetest kiss I could muster up. **

**He moaned and backed me towards the bed. Good thing I had already taken my boots off.**

**EPOV**

**I was overwhelmed with pride and joy. I was going to have a child. TWO to be exact! I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe it! Everything was running through my mind. By the time Bella and I would be getting married, her stomach would be just a little bigger, and a little rounder. She would be even more glowing and utterly breathtakingly beautiful.**

**As we were laying in my bed, I rolled over on my side and looked at her. She rolled into the same position and we just gazed into each others eyes. **

"**Are you showing at all yet?" I blurted out, "I wasn't really paying attention a while ago." I chuckled. **

**Her reply was pulling the blanket down just below her abdomen. I could see a slight bump there. It was really small and if I hadn't had her body memorized as well, I wouldn't have noticed, but to my eyes, it showed just as much as if she was 8 months pregnant. **

**I rubbed the bump gently. It was soft and it was sort of hard. It was amazing. **

**Now, that I was having twins, our big happy family could begin. I would definitely die a happy man.**

**Okay, so that was that chapter. Kinda short I know, but good right? Bella and Alice's Dress on profile along with Bella's boots. The shoes in Alice's dress picture are the ones she is wearing. **

**Now reviews, I want 20 before I update again. I know I didn't update the second I got passed 110, but I wanted to see if someone besides navybrat4 would review LOL! Now navybrat, I am limiting you to ten reviews! The other ten will be up to the rest of you! **

**Hope you enjoyed! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	16. A Wedding To Remember

**So I honestly don't know how many reviews I have and I honestly don't care. A review from TwiGurl4lufe has really opened my eyes (I know, cliché, but it's true!). She said, Reviews don't make the write, the writer comes from the heart. So, know more have to have so many reviews until I update. I will just update when I get the chapter done. K?**

**On another note, the wedding and stuff is on this chapter. Bella's dress, the bridesmaids dresses, the groom tux, and the groomsmen tuxes will be on my profile. Bella's dress is totally sexy btw. Just sayin' LOL! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

EPOV

We were one day from the wedding and I was getting really nervous. Not in the sense of second thoughts, definitely not, but in the sense of just not knowing what would happen. Would I forget to say I do at the wrong time? Would Bella back out last minute? What if I drop the ring? Ugh, I was going insane.

To add to the mix, Jasper, Emmett, and even Carlisle, CARLISLE, was making me go to the bachelor party they planned. I couldn't believe my father was in on this. He's old, why would he plan a freakin' bachelor party for an 19 year old?

Oh well, I was just dreading being away from Bella for a whole night. I mean, she's three months pregnant, and I know Alice and Rose. I guess Esme, yes my old mother (her and Carlisle were actually just pushing 45) was going to Bella's bachelorette party.

I was still having a hard time believing that Bella was actually pregnant with twins. TWINS! It was like an alarm in my head that wouldn't shut off. It just kept shouting TWINS TWINS TWINS TWINS! You get the picture. In the last two days since we went out to the club her stomach has grown at an inhumanly possibly pace. Good thing Alice has mad sewing skills or we wouldn't have had the dress resized in time. She was still small, but bigger than the normal 3 month pregnant person.

Right now, I'm saying my goodbyes to Bella, as we separate until she walks down the aisle. She just now decided to tell me about her doctors appointment next Tuesday.

"So I guess that cancels out the honeymoon." I cracked smile.

"Edward, I'm 3 months pregnant with twins, if I need remind you, I won't be able to do much on the honeymoon. We didn't need one in the first place, we spend enough time together as it is." She replied, joking at the end.

I nodded, "But you like our alone time together." I kissed her neck.

"Edward, stop it! Maybe it's best if I just shake your hand, then you can leave." She replied seriously.

"Shake my hand? Okay." I pulled away from her and stuck my hand out for her to shake, "Goodbye, Bella." she shook my hand trying not to smile. Then she literally shoved me out the door and slammed it shut. Well aren't we a bit rude. I chuckled to myself.

"Eddie! It's about damn time!" I guess Emmett and all of the guys had been waiting outside for me the whole time. Great.

"I was saying goodbye to Bella!" I shouted at him, coming down the porch.

"That looked like it went well." He laughed his thunderous laugh.

"She shook my hand, then shoved me out the door." I said getting in the car.

"Shook your hand? Showed you out the door? What happened to I can't stand being away from her for one night?"

"Well, I may or may not have caused her to do that. I couldn't help it!"

"Son, you have to control yourself around a pregnant woman. Raging hormones all over the place." Carlisle spoke up. This is just too weird.

"Humph." I mumbled.

I had no idea where they were taking me, but I really didn't want to find out soon.

BPOV

After slamming the door I Edward's face, I felt kind of bad. Oh well, I'll blame it on my hormones.

"Bella! Get your pregnant ass in here!" I had never heard Alice cuss before, but I guess it was bound to happen sometime.

"I'm coming." I waddled into the living room, where a hyper Alice and a not so excited Rosalie waited.

My big belly has gotten in the way in the last two days. It was like it grew over night, I mean it did, but I mean _grew, _like major. Ugh, it kind of sucked, but that's the miracle of child birth.

"It's about time." Alice said and started moving about the room, getting everything in place.

"Wait, Alice, before we get started, I want to make an announcement. I have decided, well Edward and I have decided we want Rosalie to be the godmother of the babies." I came right out and said. I did not want Rose's mood bringing me down, so maybe this would cheer her up.

I looked over at Alice and she had a smile on her face. She looked at me and gave me a knowing look. I could tell she was glad that I picked Rosalie.

Rosalie gasped and look at me with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Bella!" She got up and gave me a hug, "I will not disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't, Rose." I patted her back.

"Okay, no more sappy stuff. Bella, this is your last night as free woman and we have to get this party started." Alice piped up.

"Alice, what could you possibly have planned? I pregnant and I can't drink anyways."

"Silly, Bella! We're just going to make tons of food and then eat it while we watch all of our favorite movies!"

"Sounds like a plan." I said walking towards the kitchen.

We ended up making everything we could find. I think we even made soup? There was a huge mess in the kitchen and I insisted on help cleaning up, but apparently pregnant people aren't supposed to work very much.

So we took pizza, popcorn, rice crispy treats, cookies, kool-aid, lemonade, French fries, chicken, pizza roles, hot dogs, and everything else we made, except the soup.

We sit everything down on the blankets we had sit out earlier and Alice popped the movie in the DVD player. It turned out to be 13 Going On 30. I loved this movie.

After watching Benchwarmers, Runaway Bride, The Prince and Me, The Prince and Me 2, White Chicks, and She's the Man, I was about to pass out with exhaustion. All the food, which was mostly grease and other junk, didn't make me hyper at all, it just made me even more tired. So, we all went our bedrooms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Alice and Rosalie let me sleep in late. At about 1:00, they insisted I get up and start getting ready. I was immediately dragged to the wondrous bathroom of Alice, where she would be doing my makeup and my hair, right after I took a relaxing shower.

"Bella hurry up!" Alice shouted.

I quickly rinsed out the rest of my conditioner and purposely shaved my legs slowly, being careful not to miss a single spot, but it was definitely a challenge with my big belly in the way.

When I stepped out I grabbed the big fluffy bathrobe that Alice left out for me. Luckily, it was big enough to fit over my big fat tummy.

"Jeez, took you long enough." Alice muttered as I put on my panties and bra behind the changing wall thing she had in her room. I was comfortable around Alice, so I just went over and sat on the chair she had set out for me, and she got to work.

After my makeup was done, she cleaned off the table of makeup products and filled it back up with hair products. She braided it, then twirled up into a bun. She left some of my bangs down, framing my face perfectly.

Rose appeared in the doorway in the middle of my hair transformation, "They're back." she said, smiling.

"Okay." Alice must have looked up and saw that Rose wasn't nearly as ready as she should be. "Rose! Why aren't you ready? Or at least getting there? You still have to put on makeup, fix your hair and put your dress on! Get a move on!" Alice screeched.

"Whatever." She shrugged and went in the direction of her room.

Alice finished my hair, then turned me around to look in the mirror. Staring back at me was a completely different person. I couldn't even recognize myself. Her skin looked creamy and smooth, and her hair was fixed in the most elegant way.

"Thank you so much, Alice. I look beautiful." I hugged her with full force.

"That you do Bella." she patted my back gently.

She let go of me, then went to her closet. She pulled out three dress bags. One was way bugger then the others, which was, what I was assuming, was my dress. She took it out of the bag and lied it on the bed. It was gorgeous. It was strapless and white, which a beaded design on the chest, which was a sapphire color. It ran down, not all that curvy because of the enlarging we had to do to it because of my tummy, but it went down and the end had a ruffled material. It also had a short train, but I wouldn't be wearing a veil with it.

"Alice, I haven't gotten to see the bridesmaid dresses. Show me them!" I said excitedly.

She pulled two other dresses out of the other bags and laid them beside my dress. They were also very pretty. They were a blue color similar to the color of the beads on my dress. It had a halter top v neck and went about knee length. There was a wrap right below the chest and it had a blue bow attached to it. The ribbons on the bow went down to the bottom of the dress.

"It's very, very pretty Alice. Where did you get it?"

"I made them. I'm glad you like them."

"You made them? Wow!" I was amazed. Who knew Alice had this kind of sewing talent. Okay, well, everyone did, but this dress was just to good to be true!

"Quit gawking and put your dress on Bella! You walk down he isle in a hour!" She shoved my dress to me and pushed me behind the changing wall again.

Once I had the dress on and Alice had adjusted it to where it look 'absolutely perfect', Rosalie walked in the room with her dress on. She of course blew me away with her beauty, but I could actually give her a run for her money in my outfit. Ha! Take that!

"Okay, Bella, ten minutes and it's show time." Rosalie said.

Alice quickly pulled on her dress and put the strap over her head quickly, adjusting it and such.

I was walking towards the door when Carlisle came into the room, "My, my, Bella. You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. For everything."

"It's no trouble at all." He smiled kindly at me and took my hand, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled me towards the stairs right behind Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme had two sides staircase, so the groomsmen were going down the opposite side, to where they would meet at the end and enter the great room.

"Count to 5 once I hit the bottom step, then come down. Good luck Bella."

I nodded at Alice, my best friend, who has been with me through everything. She was my sister-in-law, but yet she seemed more of a biological sister than anything, so I considered her that.

As soon as Alice's foot came off the bottom step, I started counting, probably quicker than she had in mind, but I didn't care, I had to see Edward.

I took the first step down the stairs, practically dragging Carlisle behind me, "Slow down, Bella. You'll see him in no time." He chuckled and smiled at me. He always knew what I was thinking.

When we reached the door of the great room, I took a deep breath, as I heard the sound of the wedding march begin. Everyone stood, making the brushing sound of the suits and dresses drag along the chairs.

"Let's roll." I whispered, chuckling to myself, along with Carlisle right beside me.

EPOV

I looked up when I heard the wedding march begin. There she was, like an angel sent from Heaven. My beautiful Bella all dress in white with a hint of Sapphire color to her dress. Amazing. She was standing beside my father. He whispered something in her ear and it made her blush. I saw her say something back, I could hear her faint giggle, as she started to walk forward. I wonder what Carlisle said to her and what she said, as well. Hmm, I'll have to ask my wife that later.

My wife. Ah. It had a beautiful ring to it. I smiled a triumphant smile as she was just inches away. Carlisle put her hand in mine and then went to his seat. He didn't think he had the right to say the part about giving Bella away because he wasn't her biological father. Bella didn't mind, but he insisted that he only walk her down the isle. She finally agreed.

Bella looked up into my eyes, when she was at her rightful position in front of me. They had tears in them, but I'm guessing they were happy tears, since she was smiling. She mouthed, 'I love you' to me and of course I mouthed it back.

(I'm not going to explain the whole wedding, so I'm going straight for the I do's.)When I put te ring on Bella's finger I almost fainted with happiness. Her ring was perfect for her. Not too big, but enough to satisfy her. IT had a thin band and had a Sapphire stone in the middle of two smaller diamonds. Bella happily slid my band onto my finger as well. It had three rows of jewels. The middle row was all sapphires and the other two rows were diamonds. It was pretty cool looking. Bella had tears flowing down her cheeks when it was time to say the final words.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, through rich and through poor?" Mr. Webber asked.

"I do." I said, victoriously.

"Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through rich and poor?"

"I-" The words almost escaped her lips, but she was interrupted by ferocious banging on the Great Room door.

Someone quickly opened it and inside rushed Mr. Jacobs.

"Mr. Jacobs? What on earth is going on?" Bella shouted angrily.

"Isabella. It's your father. He- He-" He was out of breath from running. He couldn't get the sentence out.

"What about him? What happened?" She asked panicked.

"He-He- broke out of jail. He escaped." He gasped.

There was a very loud gasp throughout the crowd of people watching. Even Bella. Even me.

I looked over at Bella. She had shock and panic written all over her face. Suddenly, she collapsed. It all must have been too much. Before she could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms and gently laid her on the floor.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He was already on the other side of Bella checking for a pulse.

"She's gone into shock, Edward. We need to get her to the hospital now, or the babies will die."

**Whoa. Panic at the Cullen house. And during there wedding too! How sad. : ( Hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me. If you want to review, do it. If not, then go by some pitch forks, tomatoes, and torches, and I will be waiting at the edge of town to run away from all of you. Oh and of course everything is on my profile. Every single outfit! Plus, Bella's pregnant belly and the wedding rings! Yea! -Love and Rockets, Shanaynay. **


	17. This Is Just, Wow!

**Urrg. Life sucks, you know? Sigh. **

**Anyway, I wanna tell you a short story. Yesterday, I was reading this story. This chick was like obsessed with the Jonas Brothers and she wrote a Edward/Bella story and Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were all obsessed with the Jonas Brothers blah, blah, blah. But everyone kept giving her mean reviews like she kept saying that B, A, and R weren't sluts, but they would wear 3 inch skirts that barely covered there ass. It was kind of poorly written, but interest. What really ticked me off though was the people leaving really mean reviews. : ( It made me feel sorry for her just reading some of them. Plus, there were some parts with sex scenes, but seriously, it was rated M so they were forewarned. It made me want to scream, that they just gave her a hard time about it. They were telling her to get her shit straight and all that crap. Ugh. But it's called Jonas High by TwilightFanpire4ev if you want to check it out. Just sayin. : ) -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

BPOV

All I could remember when I woke up was Mr. Jacob's bursting into my wedding and telling me Charlie had busted out of jail. I woke up in the hospital, so that might have had something to do with that whole thing. Me, being me, probably fainted and something was happening to the babies because no one caught me before I landed or something.

Speaking of babies, I hope mine are okay. I would literally die if they died. I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and find out. It was like my eyelids were glued shut. I heard some voices, so I concentrated on them for a while. It was mostly Edward telling everyone what was happening. Carlisle would cut in time to time.

"The babies are fine. When she wakes up, Carlisle is going to do and ultra sound, since we have yet to set a date for one."

I could picture all of the guys nodding, and hen Alice came into the conversation, "An ultrasound!" She squealed, "That will be so cool! Getting to see the babies developing right before your eyes. Amazing!" She was practically yelling so everyone shushed her, but were chuckling.

I felt something on my hand, it was kind of cold, but fit perfectly into mine. Edward's hand. He squeezed it gently. I could hear the room door open and close. Everyone must be leaving to give Edward privacy.

"Bella, I wish you would wake up. The babies are great, better than ever. I want you to know that. Also, even though you couldn't exactly finish your I do," because Mr. Jacobs came bursting in the room. Urgg, why he couldn't wait until the wedding was over, I have no idea, "Mr. Webber said we were still officially married." He chuckled and fiddled with the ring on my finger, "I want to see your beautiful, glowing face. You just naturally glow now that our children are living inside of you." I loved the way he said our children, "I hope you don't mind, but I had some names in mind. For girls, Shayla, Breanna, Maiah, Aubrey, Mckinzie, Kinzie for short, and Logan. I know that last was is more of a boy name, but I think it would be really cool. For the boy names I was thinking, Joshua, Josh for short, Trey, Derek, Jace, and Zack. If you have some more ideas, you should really wake up and tell me. By the way, I love you…so much." I could practically hear him smile his crooked grin. I don't know that possible, but hey, I did.

After hearing everything, I finally found strength. To open my eyes, to move, to do anything. I slowly opened my eyes, blinked a few times, then looked at my gorgeous god of a husband. He was staring at me with wide eyes and the biggest grin in history on his face.

"Hi." I said dumbly.

"Hey there. Did you get my message?" He chuckled.

"I did actually. I think those are all beautiful names. Plus, I love you too, possibly more than you love me."

"I don't think that's possible."

I shrugged, but it was more of a wiggle of the upper body, "You never know."

He just shook his head, "Whatever, Bella. Anyway, what did you think of the names?" He looked at me hopeful.

"They were great. I couldn't have picked anything better."

"What was your favorite? The one's we would name our children?"

"For the girls, Shayla and/or Logan, for the boys Jace and/or Trey."

He smiled, "Those were my favorites too." He leaned over to kiss me, but we were interrupted by Carlisle walking in with the ultrasound machine. I could see the cold goo he had, sitting on the machine.

"Well, Bella, glad to know you're awake. Are you ready for an ultrasound?" Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

He wheeled the machine over, put everything in place, then grabbed the goo and put it on my stomach. I jumped then shivered when he put it on. It was sooo cold!

He rubbed the stick thing over the goo and suddenly, he gasped. I looked over at him, panicked.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, mimicking my expression.

"No. No, nothing at all. It's just…have you two bought any nursery items?"

"Um, we've bought like two highchairs, I think." Edward said, confused.

"Well, you might want to go out and buy, let's say," He squinted at the screen, but couldn't see well enough so put on his glasses, "3 more."

"WHAT!" I screamed, "I'M HAVING FIVE FUCKING BABIES!" My breathing was coming in gasps and was trying to calm me down, but he had a grin on his face that made his previous grin look like a smirk.

"Bella, babe, you're going to have to calm down. It'll be okay. Come on, breathe." He stroked my cheek gently and I calmed almost instantly.

"Five babies?" I said panting.

Carlisle nodded, he had a smile on his face two, but it was mixed with worry, sensing my tension, which wasn't good for the babies.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I missed this before, but the others must have been nestled behind the other two, completely invisible to anything who that was looking."

"Oh my god. This is…. This is wow. I mean, how is my stomach going to stretch that far. And pushing them how? How is that gonna work?" I kept rambling until Edward interrupted me.

"Honey, the babies will be fine. Dad will most likely perform a C-section. Right dad?" Edward said.

"Of course. There is no possible way to get that many children out through the female parts." He chuckled at his use of words. He was a doctor and still got uncomfortable about talking to his son and daughter-in-law about female private parts.

"Hmm, okay. Perfect. Edward, would you like to tell the family to come in here please, they are probably wondering what's going on." I said, while wiping the goo off my stomach, which was huge. I knew it was getting to big just to be having twins.

Edward went to go get everyone. I know it was probably a little strange having everyone see my stomach, but I left my hospital gown up anyways. I was kind of hot. I had pants on anyway.

Edward finally walked in with everyone following behind. They gasped when they saw my stomach.

"Bella! Your stomach is huge! Are you sure you're only having twins? You're getting so fat!" Alice screeched.

I laugh and sarcastically said, "Why thank you Alice, every girl loves to hear that." She immediately apologized and was about to go into this big explanation of how she didn't mean it that way, then she suddenly said she was glad I was awake and well, but I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"Alice, it's fine, but I wanted to tell you guys something. I'm not having twins." They started whining and said how sorry they were, god how I wish they would just shut up and listen, "Guys! I'm not having twins because…I'm having quintuplets."

They was nothing but silence in the room. They stood in front of me, their mouths gaping open.

"You're going to catch flies if you're not careful you guys." I hinted.

They closed their mouths, but continued to stare, wide-eyed.

"Urgg! Stop looking at me like that."

And as quick as the silence came, it was gone. It sounded like a bunch of buzzing bees, everyone was talking so fast and at the same time.

"HEY!" I yelled. They all silenced again, "Thank you." I suddenly felt fluttering in my stomach that felt like butterflies. I giggled and laid a hand on my stomach.

"What the matter, baby?" Edward asked, curious.

"The babies they must have moved or something. I felt a fluttering and it felt like butterflies in my stomach. It tickled." I laughed as I felt it again.

Edward grinned and rubbed my stomach. They fluttered, obviously recognizing their daddy's hand. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please…stop…or they won't" I slowed down my laughter until it was just non-stop giggling.

Edward chuckled and stopped rubbing, the babies instantly stopped moving. I pouted, "I didn't want you to stop all together babies." I touched my stomach gently.

"Carlisle when can we find out the gender of the babies?" Edward asked still staring intently at my stomach.

"Actually, we just got some new equipment and I can actually tell you know if you want."

"Yes, please!" I almost shouted. Everyone laughed.

"I will be right back." He said and exited the room.

We all waited patiently for him to return, everyone just made small talk until then. When he got back, I was practically bouncing up and down in the bed. I was so excited to find out the sex of the babies, it wasn't even funny.

"Are you ready, Bella? I'm going to have to put more gel on your stomach, so you'll probably get cold." He chuckled.

I pulled my gown back up, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" I said excitedly. Everyone was laughing at me.

"Hey, wait until you guys have kids, you might not have quintuplets, but you will most likely be this excited as well." I huffed at them.

Carlisle put the goo on me again then rubbed the new high tech wand thingy over it.

"Okay, baby number one is a…girl." I grinned and looked over at Edward who was mimicking my expression, "Baby number two…girl. Baby number three…boy. Baby number four...boy. And baby number five…." Okay, this was the tie breaker. Will my baby girl when, or will Edward's little boy win? Hmm, "we got another girl."

I clapped and wiggled around in the bed, "Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea!" Everyone was in hysterics now, even Edward who had a shit eating grin on his face.

Then, again, the silence came back when everyone heard Carlisle muttered, "Oh my god."

"What? What happened Carlisle? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"Well, Bella, it seems we have another miscalculation on the number of babies."

"But you just counted them all back to me, how-" I cut myself off, "There's another one isn't there?" I asked quietly.

He simply just nodded. I covered my mouth and started to sob happily. Edward stared open mouthed at Carlisle. The rest of the gang was speechless, except Alice who was bouncing up and down, quietly murmuring "Lots and Lots of shopping." over and over and over again. Esme had tears in her eyes, but a smile joined them. Rosalie was covering her mouth in shock like me. She was going to have to be the godmother of all of these babies, maybe Alice won't mind godmothering for three. Emmett and Jasper were just stunned into silence with no facial expressions once so ever. They were going to have to godfather three of these babies as well.

"So, what's the sex of the sixth baby?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Boy." Carlisle said simply. He had already check the sex, wiped the goo off before I even noticed, and wheeled the machine to a nurse who entered and exited the room quietly.

"Edward." He looked at me.

"Yes, Doll?"

"Six babies. We're having six little boys and girls, Edward." I sobbed into his chest…happy sobs of course. I wonder what the hormone level of a pregnant woman with six babies would be. Try multiplying the hormones of a one baby pregnant lady by six, then that's what you get. Plus, all of the food I would have to consume to feed them. I would be the size of a buffalo on steroids.

"Yes, we are. I am so happy, Bella. Would you be mad if I was happier than the first time you told me you loved me?"

"Not at all. Because I am. Not by that much, but enough to beat it." We held each other for what seemed like hours. Everyone finally left, but Carlisle came in a little later to tell me I had been discharged and I could leave when I wanted to.

Edward and I gathered all of my stuff. After I changed into these weird maternity jeans and everything, we left the hospital, but I made him stop by the mall to pick up some maternity clothes. Hopefully they had a size big enough for a sextuplet belly. I doubt it.

As we walked, Edward began to fidget nervously, "What's the matter, honey?" I asked.

"Bella, whatifItoldyouIsoldyourhouse (What if I told you I sold your house)?" He rushed out super fast I barely understood him.

I didn't panic, I knew he had this all planned. I don't know how I knew, but I did, "I would ask you where we would live?" I said, walking into Motherhood, a maternity store, and thumbing through the clothes on the rack. I didn't quite need the biggest size they had yet, but I knew I would soon.

"I bought us a new house. While you were out in the hospital. Which I have grown to dislike strongly." He chuckled.

"An where would this new house be?" I was kind of excited, only I showed no emotion, wanting to freak Edward out a bit. I was still just looking around at the clothes.

"Uh, it's actually pretty close to my parents house. I had it built especially for us. Esme designed it and I knew you would absolutely love it." He still sounded nervous.

"You built a house it a day?" I asked curiously, turning to face him.

"I guess we never established how long you were out, Bella. You were asleep or whatever you want to call it for about four or five days, depending how you want to count it. Yes, I had someone build a house by then. Esme is also a very fast and determined worker, so she got the decorating done in no time at all, but she is still trying to decide what to d with our room. She really wants to ask you about it, but didn't get the chance. And thank God I got a huge house because it's going to feel like a regular house when you put seven little kids in there."

"We'll go by and see it later." I took all my clothes up to the front desk and paid for it, with Edward following close behind. The lady suddenly asking me what I was having.

"Oh! Three boys and three girls!" I said excitedly. Edward chuckled. The sales lady just congratulated us quietly and kind of stared at us the entire time she was checking my clothes out. Her eyes were wide, but people just have to get used to the fact, that Edward and his hyperactive sperm are serious shiz.

When we left, Edward said everything was already moved from my house to the new house. But he hasn't unpacked anything yet because he wanted to make sure I liked everything first.

I finally gave up my teasing and told him I was so excited to get out of that house and that I was so glad he built this new one or rather had people build this for him. I was literally bouncing in my seat when we pulled up the beautiful, but humongous house. It looked bigger than Carlisle and Esme's house, but Edward said it was lower than half the price of his parents house. Wow, that's a great deal. He knew I didn't like him spending money on me. But I guess since it was for our family, I could deal.

The house was so big. It had 7 bedrooms and a bathroom in every bedroom of the house, **(The picture I posted on my profile says 6 bedrooms and like 3 bathrooms, but I want everyone to have their own room with their own bathroom)**, the yard was big enough for the kids to play and run around all they wanted. As you entered it looked more like an antique hotel with the colors and the rug that had been laid there, so I told Edward we would have to spice that up a little, he said I could rearrange or redecorate anything I wanted to. Off to the side of the enter room or whatever you want to call it, sat a grand piano for Edward to play. The room was definitely bug enough. It also had a staircase, leading upstairs, in the corner. I made my way the kitchen, where I would most likely send the majority of my time, since I had to cook for 8 people now. It had marble counters with a nig stove in the center of the counter. It had an island, which is a separate counter where people sat down to ear if not at the regular table, which was cherry wood. Very classy. The sink was on the island, but I noticed there were only 4 chairs at the island. We would have to fix that. There was also another stair case in the kitchen, which looked completely different from the one in the enter room. I curiously walked up it. I came to the top, where there were 7 doors. Three on each side of the hall, then one door at the end of the hall, but I didn't see another staircase. I looked over and there it was, the winding stair case that led to the enter room. So, you could either go straight to the kitchen, or straight to the enter room, but you cold always cross between the two downstairs. I went back down the stairs to look at the rest of the house. I would come back up here to look in the rooms when I was finished.

I explored the house, but I was most excited when I came to the outdoor pool. It was huge, so all six of our children, plus some of their friends they would have, could play and splash around with extra space. I squealed and jumped in Edward's arms, but careful of my stomach. The pool was clear, it had steps on each side of the pool, so anyone could get out easily no matter where they were. There was a slide, it was big and swirly. There was also a secluded area for a water playground area, with a shallow end and toys for little babies that wanted to swim.

After I was finished looking at the rest of the house, I went back upstairs. I opened each one of the doors on each side of the hallway, but there was not a thing In either on them. They all had just white walls and they were bare.

"Esme wanted us to decorate them ourselves." Edward said simply. I just nodded and proceeded to the master bedroom. It was the most beautiful room of all.

The bed was big with dark blue blankets and a white canopy with black at the top. It had a fireplace, with chairs scattered about the room, with a couch a the far end, opposite from the bed. A picture frame hung above the fireplace, but it didn't have a picture in it.

"Why isn't there a picture in that frame?" I asked.

"That will be our family portrait. We might have one taken while you are pregnant, but when the babies are born we will take one big group picture." He grinned crookedly at me. I loved him so much.

I gave him a kiss on the lips. "That is going amazing." I whispered against his lips.

"Yes you are, Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me, but then pulled away, "We have to unpack." He stated.

"You mean, you have to unpack. My feet are killing me. I will supervise." I walked over to the bed and laid down. I moaned at the feeling of how soft it was. "This bed is so awesome." I said closing my eyes. "I might not be able to supervise, I might fall asleep."

Edward chuckled, "Okay, but if all your clothes are unorganized in the morning, don't blame me."

"Mmm." was all I got out.

"Aren't I supposed to be making you moan? Not the bed." I laughed out loud.

"Probably, but you have some serious competition."

He chuckled and shook his head, grabbing some boxes and taking stuff out of them.

Edward unpacked everything that went into our bedroom and master bathroom, which I never got around to looking at.**( am not going to explain it, but a picture of it is on my profile.) **Apparently we had a big walk in closet too. **(Also on my profile, along with the master bedroom if you can't picture it.)** We had a lot of stuff and I'm surprised Edward put it all up tonight. We would have to everything else tomorrow. I would help him this time. I smiled to myself.

When he finished, he laid down beside me, only wearing plaid pajama bottoms. Ugh, he was so irresistible, but I tried my hardest to resist.

"Oh my god, sex is going to be so good on this bed." I groaned.

"We should try it out then." Edward whispered kissing the sensitive spot right below my ear. I moaned.

"I'm too tired." I giggled a little.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me, "And I love you little babies." He rubbed my stomach as I felt the butterflies again.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I giggled.

**Someone play triumphant music. I am finally finished. I hope you loved this chapter, yes, loved. I know I haven't updated in over two weeks and I feel bad, but my bestest friend Mckinzie kept nagging me to write, so I spent all day writing. If I told you I was busy, that's why I wasn't writing, I would be lying. I wasn't busy. I either forgot or I just didn't feel like it, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I hope I did good.**

**Plus, all of the pictures of the house and stuffs are on my profile so check them out! Review please, but if you don't want to and want to just go eat some pickles instead, I completely understand. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this long long chapter I put out for you guys. HeHe. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

**Bonus: This is the longest chapter ever! High Five!**


	18. Permanent, No Changing?

**So, I hope you guys likes the last chapter. From the reviews I got, I take it you did. My favorite review from the last chapter was from xxxbulletxxx she was like, Holy smokes Batman! And I cracked up. I thought that was just so funny, but yes it is possible to have 6 kids at one time. Hello? Haven't you seen the movie Half A Dozen Babies? Well, it's about this chick who couldn't get pregnant, so she pawned her wedding ring to buy this stuff you inject into yourself (which is what you thought could only make you have 6 babies, but remember Edward had hyperactive sperm. LOL.) to make you pregnant. Well, she got sextuplets out of it. It is a very good movie. **

**I am going to tell you the names, so SPOILER ALERT! Some of you gave me ideas and I greatly appreciate it!**

**Girls**

**1. Maiah**

**2. Aubrey**

**3. Dylan**

**Boys**

**1. Jace**

**2. Trey**

**3. Ethan (Idea given by: Shelley421. Thanks for the idea, I really thought you had a good point, also with the girl name, Dylan, as well.)**

**Well, let's get this show on the road. WARNING: I DO NOT HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE WITH PREGNANCY, ALTHOUGH I WANT A BABY REAL BAD, I AM TOO YOUNG! Ha Ha. So, some of this stuff will not be accurate, just sayin. : )**

BPOV

I was a fat cow. I was 4 and a half months along and I resembled a 41 month pregnant woman (Which is possible). It was freaking insane! I don't care what Edward said. I was not glowing and beautiful. I was disgusting. I don't even want to picture my stomach at 8 months which is hopefully when the babies are ready to come out, but Carlisle said it make take a few extra months for them to develop full since there are so many. I was refusing to let Edward see me uncovered.

I still wasn't in the biggest size the maternity store had because they went all the way up to an XXXL in size for a woman with triplets. Which Carlisle said I would need in about another month. Then Alice said she would happily make my clothes for her god babies.

Edward was pleading with me to let him see me without blankets covering me. He said he didn't care how big I was, he just wanted to see the babies. Right now, he was practically on his knees begging. I was in bed, laying on my side, carefully of course with blanket upon blankets covering my stomach. Edward was beside the bed begging to see my stomach.

"Edward, I am a huge cow. You won't want me when you see my stomach." I had tears flowing down my cheeks. My stupid hormones were raging and I couldn't go a 2 hours at a time without ketchup.

"Bella, I will always want you. No matter how big you get. We are having sextuplets, it's going to be perfectly normal for you to get big. I thought you wanted to be big, round with our children." I was facing away from him and he rubbed my back.

"Not this big." I cried.

"Bella, please, don't cry. I want to see your beautiful face, glowing face."

Finally, I gave up and slowly turned over to face him. I sat up, resting on the headboard.

"There's my girl." He got closer to met and rested on his knees. "Can I see them?" He asked. I wiped my tears away, sniffed, then nodded at him.

He slowly pulled the blankets away, I could see his smile grow. He lifted up my shirt and his eyes widened a bit. Here come the waterworks.

"See, I am fat! Your eyes got big because you didn't realize how fat I was. You hate me now!" I sobbed and quickly covered my stomach.

"No, no, no, Bella! I love you, sweetheart. I think you are beautiful. Yes, I was surprised. But I think it's wonderful that you're this big." He soothed me.

I just nodded and uncovered my stomach again. He gently slid his hand up and down it with a big goofy grin on his face. He placed a single kiss on the top and started to talk to them.

"Hi babies. I'm your daddy." He continued to rub my stomach. I had rivers of tears pouring down my face, but I was smiling, so they were tears of joy. "Mommy's kind of self conscious of her stomach, but I want to you to know she loves you very much and so do I." I giggled and he smiled. "I hope all of you are enjoying your brothers and sisters in there. Your mother tells me it feels like a soccer game is going on. I'd like to feel it one of these days because to tell you the truth, this is the first time I've been able to see you guys in are growing very fast and before you know it, you'll be out and healthy and you'll all be happy. I can't wait to see you, babies." He finished and kiss the top of my stomach again, still rubbing circles on it. The moment his lips touched my skin, the babies all kicked at the same time, which is very painful. Most of the time, each of them kick one at a time. But this time they all kicked together.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"They all kicked at the same time." I panted.

"I know. I felt them!" He said excitedly. He sounded like Alice.

"They usually only kick one at a time, but as soon as you did all of that. They all kicked at once." I smiled, relieved that the pain was over.

"I'm sorry, baby." He rubbed my stomach.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're just being a great father. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry I haven't been letting you see the babies. I'm just afraid you won't want me after you see what a fat cow I am."

"Bella, I could never not want you, especially now. You are so beautiful. Pregnancy goes with you like peanut butter and jelly. I know that's cheesy, but it's true. I love you more than ever. You're so kind, even with your hormones. You cry a lot and snap at me, but that's okay because I know most of the time I deserve and you don't mean what you say. I love you, Bella. Along with you little ones." He rubbed my stomach at the last part.

"Would you like to lay with me?" I asked.

"I would love to, Bella."

The rest of the night, we talked and laughed and I cried a lot of course, but that was normal. He was so excited to fill the babies kick and that he finally got to see my stomach.

The next morning I got out of bed and went to pee. I peed like every 10 minutes now. It was torture. I also threw up this morning. So let the morning sickness begin.

Edward came in when he heard me throwing up, "Bella! Are you okay? Why are you sick?"

"It's just morning sickness, Edward." I croaked.

"Here." He handed me a wet rag and I wiped my mouth as he combed through my hair with his fingers.

"You're too good for me Edward."

"It's quite the opposite, Bella."

After I was finished, we got back up and went back to bed. I started to the about the weeks previous events.

"What are we going to do Edward?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. "About what?"

"I just remembered that the whole reason we are at home right now is because Mr. Jacobs interrupted our wedding to tell me that my father broke out of jail and is now in pursuit to find me. I'm pretty sure he's not going to congratulate me getting married either."

"We're going to be fine, Bella. I don't want you to be anymore stressed out than you need to be so just relax and don't think about it. I will deal with everything if the problem comes up again."

"Thank you, Edward. But if a problem does come up, even though I won't be able to help, will you tell me?"

"I don't know-" I cut him off.

"Please Edward? Please?" I begged in my sweet voice.

"I'll try. But if it's too big of a problem and I know you will stress out I ill not tell you."

"Fine." I huffed, "But can please go eat some breakfast? I am famished."

"Of course. I have to keep my 7 favorite people in the world fed." He chuckled as he said the number 7 and shook his head, "Seven kids. Wow. How are we going to keep track of seven kids? And what if there identical? Oh my god. What if I mix them up?"

"Edward calm down. Let's just go eat. We'll worry about them being identical when they get hear. Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed me and helped me up off the bed.

For breakfast Edward made eggs. I covered them in cheese and soaked them in ketchup. I had three plates full. I barely used to even eat a whole plate and I used to hate ketchup, but these babies seem to be the complete opposite.

The rest of the day we went shopping for me more maternity clothes and everything for the babies. We both had plenty of money, so we didn't need to worry about that at all. Even with six babies.

"Bella are we going to do the traditional pink and blue for the boys and girls?" Edward asked holding up some colors for the nursery. We secluded one room of the six to put all of the babies and wait until the kids get older to have their own bedrooms.

"I was actually just thinking a neutral yellow. That way we don't have to worry about mixing anything up. It will all just be yellow."

"Sounds perfect."

"Edward, have you decided on names yet? I mean permanent, no changing?"

"Yes, I have chosen Jace, Trey, and Ethan for boys and girls, Maiah, Aubrey, and Dylan, which is a new name I came up with, also a common boy name like Logan, but I like it."

"That is amazing. I love those names." I rubbed my stomach and a baby kicked. I always feel a kick right there in that one spot, so it must be only one little stinker that always kicks. I'm going to say that it's Jace. He seems like a kicker.

We had to stop several times throughout the day so I could pee and occasionally throw up some of the stuff I had scarfed down. Man, what couldn't I eat? Oh yeah. My favorite thing in the world. Chocolate. The babies hated it. Anytime I would go near it I would suddenly feel nauseous and throw up.

When we got back to the house, we started setting everything up in the nursery. We even painted a little. I had to wear one of those mouth and nose covers of course because of the babies, but oh well. I wanted to help.

So far, my life has been the best. If you would have told me 2 years ago, when I was still being abused by Charlie and had no friends, that I would meet the perfect family and marry the perfect guy and have sextuplets with him, I would have recommended the nearest insane asylum. But now, nothing could ruin this for me. Nothing.

**Okay, there you have it. I hope you liked this because I worked all day on it. I know what you're thinking, 'What the hell? You worked all day on a two thousand word chapter?' Yeah, I know. But still, I had church and my dad came over because he went back to college and what not and I don't get to see him. Anyway, review or go eat pickles. If you don't do either, well than, you suck. Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	19. Two Lonely Babies

**I have so many songs stuck in my head right now. Some off the top of my head, Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield, All Around Me by Flyleaf, Ring Ding Dong by SHINee, and Wrong Number by DBSK. **

**Just thought I would tell you that, but anyway. I will be putting middle names in this chapter and we will definitely be moving forward a few months. The next chapter she will have the babies because it just seriously makes my stomach hurt thinking about having sextuplets. Ha Ha, so enjoy lovely mutants of planet Earth. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

BPOV

Wow, I am so huge. I don't even know how I have been able to walk around. It's very difficult though. The stairs don't really help much either.

Edward has been very very helpful, when he's at home anyway. He works part time at the hospital for Carlisle right now. He's studying to be a doctor, but doesn't want to go to the actual college because he would be away for so many hours at a time. He takes a few classes online, but he is a freaking genious so Carlisle just teaches him all of the basics of what he needs to know while he is studying everything else.

My hormones were going through the roof. I would cry because Edward said he loved me or would talk to the babies. I would scream and yell at him for forgetting to tell me something so little. It was ridiculous. Edward had to sleep on the couch on a few occasions. I ended up crying in the middle of the night when he wasn't next to me. I had to admit, I got scared when laying beside me while I slept. I would call him upstairs and he quickly rushed up, thinking it was something wrong with the babies, but I quickly apologized to him for making him sleep downstairs. He obviously shrugged it off, but I made a huge deal out of it.

We have finally picked out middle names for the babies so, I will officially be giving birth to Maiah Maxine, Aubrey Michelle, Dylan Mckinley, Jace Tanner, Trey Johnathen, and Ethan David Cullen. All my wonderful little babies. I couldn't wait to get them out and into the world. Edward says he has a vision that all of the girl will look like me, but all the boy will look like him. I hope that's the case, but I don't know.

Edward and I were going to have another ultrasound today. I was at around 9 months, so I would be do in about another month.

I hurried as fast as I could, cleaning up everything before we had to leave. My morning sickness had finally stopped, so nothing to worry about there. Alice has made me tons of clothes big enough to fit me perfectly. I felt so fat, but I was carrying children, so it was normal to feel that way. Edward said he preferred no clothes on me at all, anyway. I just laughed at him.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"As I'll ever be." I opened the door and there stood my gorgeous husband, smiling like an idiot.

"You're beautiful, Bella." He said, kissing me. We had been together for more than a year and I still felt that familiar spark, though now he had to kiss me from the side because my stomach was in the way for him to just kiss me from the front.

"Thank you." I blushed.

He grinned at me, then helped me down the stairs. We walked out to his new Volvo he had recently bought. He had been using his spare car, but he just had to have another Volvo, so naturally he baough a new one.

When we arrived at the hospital, Edward got me a wheelchair because it was incredible difficult and painful to walk. He wheeled me toward the waiting room and we just sat there talking about random things.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse called. I would never get tired of hearing my name, Isabella Cullen.

Edward got up and oushed me into the room, I got out of the chair, then into the bed, laying down. Edward sat beside me.

"Okay, so we are just here for a check up and an ultrasound correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yep." I replied laying my hands on my stomach, but I realized they weren't the only ones there. Edward's hands were also resting on my very very enlarged stomach.

I smiled at him and he grinned lopsidedly back.

The nurse took my weight and measured my stomach. She said I was doing great for having sextuplets. She set up the ultrasound machine quickly, then squirted the cold goo on my stomach. I shivered and Edward chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me! It's cold, okay?" I said, smiling.

He just smiled at me and shook his head and we both looked up a the screen.

"And there are your six little babies." The nurse said.

I had tears in my eyes and Edward squeezed my hand. I looked over. He had tears in his eyes too.

When I saw all of the babies, they were huddled together. It looked like they were trying to keep each other warm or something. I rubbed my hand over my stomach, careful to avoid the gross sticky gel. I suddenly felt a kick under my hand. I looked at the screen and I saw one of the babies kicking.

"Is that a boy or a girl, kicking there?" I asked.

"That would be…" The nurse moved the wand around to get a better view. "A baby boy."

"That's Jace. He's the active one. I knew it." I smiled at Edward. A few tears had escaped my eyes and were now cascading down my cheeks.

"I would have pegged Trey to be the kicker." He disagreed. I smiled at him and kissed him.

Edward and I had been very inactive, if you know what I mean, since my pregnancy. One, since I had gotten this huge he wouldn't have gotten very far anyway and two, I didn't want to hurt the babies. Since there're so many, you never know.

Edward finally broke the kiss after the nurse cleared her throat. He smirked at me and stoked my cheek with his thumb. "We can continue this later, only we won't get as far as I hope we could." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and pecked him just once before turning back to the screen.

As the ultrasound technician pointed out the boys and th girls, you could see how related the boys were and how related the girls were. All the the girls stared at their hands, admiring them like they had just finished painting their nails or something, except one little girl, who was just curled up in a little ball minding her own business. I would say that would be Dylan. All of the boys were moving in someway. Jace, always the little kicker was kicking away and it kind of made me have to pee. There was one little boy, who was also curled up, keeping to himself. He was actually right by Dylan. They looked like they were snuggled up together. I would say the little boy who was secluded was Ethan.

"Who do you think the little ones curled up by themselves are?" I asked Edward, who was also staring intently at the screen.

"I would say the girl was Dylan and the boy Ethan." He said finally.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said. Edward squeezed my hand and stared adoringly into my eyes.

"I think we're finished." Edward said to the nurse, still looking directly at me.

"Okay." She took the wand off of my stomach, wiping off the goo also. "Would you like some pictures or a video?"

"Pictures, please." I answered, still not looking at her.

"Okay." She said, a little agitated.

I don't know how long she was gone, but she eventually came back with the pictures. I tore my gaze away from Edward's so I could wipe the gel stuff off of my stomach. I stood up, with the help Edward and we left the hospital.

Arriving at the house, I was ordered straight to bed, as usual. I couldn't wait to get these babies out of me. I could be able to jump and skip and run and swim and do a whole bunch of other things.

I plopped down on the bed which Edward reacted telling me to be careful. I just laughed and he came to lay beside me, wrapping his arms around me the best he could.

"Are you ready for the beabies to get here?" I asked him.

"More than ready." He replied, rubbing my stomach. Jace started kicking away.

We laid there for a while just relaxing and feeling the babies kick. Edward eventually let me up to go make supper since he couldn't cook at all. I made chicken parmesean which is Edward's favorite.

After dinner, we cuddled up on the couch the best that we could and watched movies. We may or may not have had a miniature makeout session throughout the movie, but you know I can't remember that well…

The next morning, Edward left for his two classes he had at the college, then when he finished there, he would go to the hospital. I just laid in bed al day, getting up to walk around outside a little, which I only did when Edward wasn't around. They say walking speeds up the um, birth process, I think it was called? Anyway, it makes your water break faster. So I walk everyday.

I entered the house and headed into the living room to clean up Edward and I's mess that we left the night before. I started to pick up everything, gathering all of the plates, napkins, and cups that were left out.

When I came back in, I walked towards the DVD case to put the movies back in their original cases. I turned around and gasped, going to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

It was then that I heard a voice I never wished to hear again.

"Hello, again, Isabella." Charlie.

**Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I know you guys wanted the chapter so I just made it short and sweet with a little sliffhanger at the end. I will even willingly let you throw tomatoes at me. But no knives or pitchforks please because some kid pulled a knife out in PE and started chasing this other dude. It was all serious too. It kind of freaked me out. It started some big fiasco and all. **

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to Khailybird for sending me a message telling me you loved my story and you even risk your phone to read it in class! Wow. HaHa.**

**Another anyway, I have a new story out! It's called Love's Contagious. It is rated M, but for stong language, there are no lemons I swear. I am just paranoid and I don't want to get in trouble for having bad language in a rated T thing, so check that out! Will update it tomorrow and I will update this story most likely next week sometime! Thanks for reading! -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	20. Hostage Situation

**OOOh. I'm so mean to you guys! I left you hangin back there! I'm just gonna make this short, so here is the 21st**** chapter if I'm not mistaking. Hope you love! -Love and Rocket's, Shalaina.**

BPOV

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my God. Charlie is here. In the house. I'm pregnant with Sextuplets. And Edward isn't here to help me. Oh my God. Oh My God. Oh my God.

I was frozen with fear in my spot. Charlie still had his hand over my mouth and it smelled gross. I couldn't help but notice the smell. My senses were tripled or I guess sextupled if that's even a word.

"So. My baby Bella is having a baby. Or babies by the size of your stomach. How many are you having Bella. You are so enormously fat." He sneered. He tapped the knife he had on my stomach and I cringed in pain. My stomach was very sensitive and even the lightest touch could hurt it.

He uncovered my mouth so I could give him an answer. "Don't act like you actually care." I spat. He was now in front of me and slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I turned my body so I could avoid landing on my stomach. Hitting the floor caused a tremendous pain in my stomach.

"How dare you speak to me that way." He growled. I just scowled at him.

"Now, answer my question properly or I won't hesitate to lower the number." He threatened.

"Six."

"Wow. Six grandkids for me?" He said, enlightened. Over my dead body would they be anywhere related to him.

"They will never be your grandchildren." I looked up into his ushaven, hate filled, ugly face. He looked murderous.

"Excuse me." He kicked me in the side, partially hitting my stomach and I yelled out in agony. Edward, please get here soon.

EPOV

I was at the hospital, working with Carlisle. It was almost time to call Bella. I call her everyday at the same time to see how she's doing.

I hate leaving her. It's like leaving half of me at home for the day. It doesn't help that she's pregnant with my babies. Sextuplets. Wow, I still couldn't believe we were having six kids all at once.

Taking out my cell phone, I walked into the break room so I could be alone to call Bella. It rang for a while before going to voicemail. Weird, she always answers. Whether her phone is upstairs and she's downstairs or the oter way around, she always finds a way to answer.

I tried calling house phone. It rang and rang too until I heard Bella's soft voice. "Edward? Edward? Are you there?" She asked frantically.

"Bella, I'm here. What's the matter?"

"It's Charlie." She choked out. I could tell she had been crying and was in a lot of pain.

"What about him?" I received no answer. "Bella-" I was cut off by a high pitched scream. It was Bella's. "Bella! Bella!" I yelled.

"EDWARD HELP ME!" I heard muffled grunts of a male and then the phone clicked off. Could Charlie really be in the house?

I didn't give myself time to think. I sprinted out of the break room and went to find Carlisle. I found him in his office.

"Dad! Charlie is in the house with Bella!" I said frantically. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Edward, son, calm down. What's going on?" He asked getting up from his chair.

"Bella! She just…called me…and….screaming…man's voice…help her…" I trailed off, Gasping for air.

"I'll call the police. Go to the house son and don't make yourself known. This is why I put you through self-defense classes, in case of emergencies like this. Edward, Go!" He scattered over to his desk and grabbed the phone.

I sprinted back through the hospital to my car. Quickly starting it up, I raced for the house. I parked a block over and ran towards the door. I looked and the curtains were closed shut, not a single crack in them. I grabbed he spare key under the mat and unlocked the door.

Making no noise, I opened it, closed it and listened intently for any suspicious noises. I heard mumbling in the living room, so I tiptoed over to the doorway. I peeked in and there were Charlie and Bella. Bella was lying on the floor unconscious, with Charlie standing over her, a gun in his hand, pointing straight at her stomach.

I looked over her and blood was coming out from below her. Oh god, the babies. She has to get to a hospital quick! I almost made a move for her, but stopped in my tracks, remembering Charlie.

In the distance, I heard the sirens of police cars. This was going to be a hostage situation. I went back over to the door and slipped out as six police cars came tumbling up the driveway.

Police officers jumped out, there must have been at least 20 of them, if not more.

One of the officers, who was dressed in a more efficient, darker, uniform, and who was most likely in charge, ran up to me. He was tanned and he was really big. Kind of like Indian or something. "What's going on in there?" He asked.

By now I had went down to meet the cars and I just stared at him, not even blinking. "I don't know. I went in there quietly, he didn't know I was there. I saw Bella, my wife, laying on the floor, she was unconscious and Charlie was standing over her with a gun pointing at her stomach. She pregnant." I told him.

"Bella Swan? Charlie Swan? The abuse case?"

"Yes, he has her in there! Please, help her!"

"We're gonna try son, we're gonna try."

For the next few hourse, they got in touch with Charlie inside of the house and a hostage negotiater was trying to coax him into coming out. It wasn't working very well.

I just stood by and watched as it all happened. I was numb. Kind of like my soul had perished and only my skin and skeleton were left. I had no insides and I hd nothing to offer to anyone. I was nothing without Bella and to think that we could lose the babies or her for that matter, I was just totally blank.

"Edward?" I heard the officer call my name.

I looked in his direction.

"Can you come over here for a minute?" I nodded and slowly walked over to him.

"Uh, your dad is on his way. He thought he should come and help you through this, but um, I think we are going to need to go in there and use force to get Charlie. Nothing is working and we don't anything further to your wife or child."

"Children." I corrected.

"How many?"

"Six."

"Six? Wow. Congratualtions, but you should know before we go in there that your wife and children might not come through in the end. Most likely they will be alive, but it doesn't mean that they will be okay physically. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Do you want us to go in there and try to get her out?" I nodded again, walking back over to the rock I was sitting on.

Yells could be heard, radio voices, guns being loaded. It was all happening so fast, like as if it was already over, but hadn't even started.

Sitting there on that rock, I realized that Bella could die and so could each and everyone of my little babies inside of her. Why did this have to happen to us? I love Bella and we were perfectly happy until Charlie came into the picture. I regret nothing I have with Bella. I just wish that Charlie could be out of our lives forever.

The door crashed open and the officers rushed in. I heard muffled groans and moans, grunts and shots being fired.

I started to panic, I couldn't hear Bella. She was unconscious before, but all people wake up from that sometime and she should be awake. Oh god, Bella, please don't die.

More shots were fired and fficers rushed in and out and back in again. What the hell was going on in there? Why couldn't they just grab Bella and get out? Granted that it would be easy trying to lift a woman with six babies, Bella could barely walk, but still.

I rocked back and forth in a sitting position. If Bella didn't live, I would surely end up in a mental institution. I would lose my sanity. I couldn't stress that enough. Bella was my everything! Everything.

I saw an ambulance pull up and immediately took out two stretchers. The officers must have radioed in an ambulance from inside. I rushed over to the door, where officers pushed me back out onto the grass.

"Sir, you need to stay calm and stay here. We can let you go in there." The woman said. Yes, a woman held me back.

"Please, pleae, my wife is in there!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was almost sobbing.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait out here, we can't let you in ther yet." She said calmly.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. It was my father. I immediately stopped trying to push past the officer and collapsed into my father, sobbing. I felt like a girl, but I really had a reason to be sad and scared and all the other emotions I was feeling.

"It's going to be okay, son. Bella is a strong girl, she will pull through this." He hugged me and patted my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"I love her so much, dad. I couldn't take it if she dies, I couldn't!" I sobbed harder.

"I know, son. You need to calm down and be strong for Bella." He said.

Just then, the police came out of the house. Charlie was strapped on the stretcher unable to move anything but his hands. Then came Bella. She was conscious, but she was yelling and screaming, calling my name. She was ppuring blood. Someone need to stop the blood or she was going to die.

"EDWARD!" She yelled. She was sobbing. She was going crazy.

I tried to rush over, but was stopped by the sound of a gunshot and a sudden, excruciating pain came to my stomach. I collapsed onto the ground, Bella's scream, this one much louder than the others piecing my ears as everything went black.

**Ooooookkkkkaaaayyyyy. I know you are so unhappy with me for the last chapter's cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it I was having writers block and I couldn't think of anything else tonight. **

**So, you may have heard already from my other story, but my mom is going to England on Friday and won't be back until the Monday after this upcoming Monday. I will not have access to a computer at all where I will be able to type either of my stories, so you will just have to wait for two weeks until I can get back to update.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't help it. Review if you want. You know the drill. Love ya guys. 8) -Love and Rocket's, Shalaina. **


	21. Loss and Labor

**I'm baaaaack! Yea! We're all so excited that we get to know what happens now! Woo! Anyway, this should be a fairly long chapter, but if it isn't I will be posting another one soon! 8) -Love and Rocket's, Shalaina.**

**BPOV**

When I got out of the house, all I could do was scream for Edward. I screamed his name over and over again, until I finally spotted him running over to me. But then everything happened so fast. I saw Charlie's swift moving hand grab a gun out of one of the police officer's belts and shoot it in Edward's direction, hitting him directly in the stomach.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. More paramedics rushed over to him. They quickly put me in the ambulance, ignoring all of my screams and protests to be let out.

They drove me to the hospital. One paramedic was in the back of the vehicle with me and she was holding my hand, trying to call me down. Her name was Sue and I eventually calmed under her touch. She reminded me of the mother I wish I had. Like Esme. She had that warm motherly feel.

Eventually we arrived at the emergency room. I was about to scream out in pain. My stomach felt like it was being ripped open and my lower region wasn't exactly feeling all that well either. I wanted Edward; he was the only one that could help me through this. No one else could fill his position.

"Edward." I said. "Where is Edward?" I said louder.

"Bella!" It was Carlisle. "He's on his way here. He was shot in the stomach. He will have to go into surgery to remove the bullet. It went pretty far in there, but right now we have to take care of you and those babies. Bella, do you understand that some of them may not live through this?"

All I could do was nod. Afraid if I spoke, I would cry out.

Carlisle immediately rushed me into a room and ended up putting me to sleep.

I woke up, what seemed like days later, but was only a few hours. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Once my eyes reached the other side of my room, there was Edward, lying in a hospital bed. They had put him in a room with me. He was right beside me too. His bed pressed up against mine.

He was awake and looking up at the ceiling. I could tell he had been crying, his eyes were all red and puffy, plus tears streaks stained his cheeks. "Edward." I croaked out. My voice was hoarse from yelling so much and not talking.

He jerked his head over and I could see his blood shot green eyes. "Bella!" He said smiling brightly. I tried to reach out to him, but there were so many IV's in my arm, I couldn't move it very far. He saw my struggling and reached over to take my hand in his.

"Why have you been-" I tried to clear my throat, but it was painful and didn't help at all. "-crying?"

Tears were brought back to his eyes again. "Bella-" His voice broke. Tears spilled over. "We lost them, well not all of them, but two. We lost two of our babies."

"What!" I rasped. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I knew it was a possibility, but no way could this be possible.

"Trey and Aubrey. They showed me an ultrasound while you were asleep and you know how we had the babies picked out to who were who, well. Aubrey and Ethan were the only ones missing. Jace was still kicking, but not as enthusiastically." He chuckled through his tears, "Ethan was being Ethan and just sitting by himself in his corner. Trey was the one that was just hanging out, not doing anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't there." A sob escaped his throat. "Then, Maiah, who played with her hands, like she was a guitar player or something, was still her usual self, and Dylan, the other calm one was there. But Aubrey, the cool, chill one, was gone. We lost a daddy's little girl and a momma's baby boy."

I was sobbing by this point and he was trying to contain his sobs, but was still crying.

We had both calmed down by the time Carlisle came in the room to give me some fluids in my body and give me some water to drink. "I'm sorry for you loss Bella. Very truly sorry. I'm still so happy that I get to have 4 grandchildren at once though." He tried to lighten the mood a little. I cracked a small smile, but on the inside I was begging him not to talk about it.

"Well, I'll leave you to alone. I'll be back to check on you both in an hour or so."

"Thanks, dad. For everything." Edward replied. Carlisle just nodded, then exited the room.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said.

"Why are you sorry, baby? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's my fault that we lost the babies. I didn't have all of the windows locked and I had left the back door open to get some fresh air in the kitchen. Charlie probably came in that way and it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry." I started to cry again.

"Bella Bella Bella. It's not your fault at all, honey. Charlie is a bad man who escaped from prison and for some sick reason wanted to hurt his only daughter. That's wrong, Bella. No matter how it happened or how it happened, it was not your fault it was Charlie's. Something isn't right in his brain, Bella. He's crazy. But he's dead now, so you don't have to worry anymore. I love you, Bella."

"Wait, what? He's dead? B-but how?"

"He tried to run when he shot me. The cops were momentarily distracted and he took off running. They shot at him and end up shooting him in the head twice."

"So, he's not going to hurt us anymore." I smiled at Edward. "Can we see your family now? Aren't they out there?"

"Yes, let me call Carlisle and he will bring them in."

Edward called Carlisle and I felt very relieved that we could put all of this behind us, except for my two missing little babies, now that Charlie is dead and can never hurt us again. I'll miss my stomach being so big. Since two babies are gone now, my stomach shrunk about three sizes.

I'm still glad we are having four babies. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost them all. I would have been a wreck, gone into major depression, which would send Edward into it too. Or maybe we could have tried for more. We had both been so excited about the babies, and if we had lost them, we could always try again. And if we wanted more in the future, we would try then too.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and Edward's family poured in. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all rushed to me, hugging me and telling me how sorry they were. Of course, we were all crying. The boys went to talk to Edward, also telling him how sorry they were and telling Edward what he had missed out on at home.

We all talked for a long time, until Carlisle came in and told them it was time to leave. We gave hugs all around, even to Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle was the last to go and I gave him the longest hug. He was the closest thing I had to the father.

Right before he left, he bent down and whispered in my ear. "You're part of the family now, Bella. Like it or not, you're my daughter." He kissed my head, in a fatherly gesture and exited the room.

Edward and I stayed up for a while talking, but eventually we both fell asleep, the days catching up with us.

**3 months later (November 20, Bella is 10 months pregnant)**

**EPOV**

We were at my annual family barbeque at my parent's house. Carlisle was at the grill, Emmett, Jasper, and I were tossing the football around, and the girls were laughing and talking over at the picnic table that was set up.

Thanksgiving and Christmas went by smoothly. Bella was cutting back on the stress and we were back at our home. She was due any day now, she was actually a week passed her due date and the doctor said if she went another week without going into labor, she would break her water for her. She was really nervous.

Emmett was also really nervous. About 4 months ago, Rosalie found out she was pregnant, so she was slightly showing and already had a whole plate of food to eat, plus she was going to eat when the burgers and hot dogs were done. Pregnant woman eat a lot! Bella has eaten at least three times her weight in food today. She was still very huge, but not as big as she was when she was still carrying Aubrey and Trey.

After the week we found out about Aubrey and Trey being miscarried, it was very depressing for me and Bella. But after a little while, we realized we still had 4 other wonderful babies to look forward to. So over the last few months, we finished the nursery and painted some other bedrooms. The extra ones will be guest rooms for when other people stay over and for when Bella kicks me out of the bedroom.

Bella has kicked me out at least 10 times. But I never stay in there all night. She quickly gets over whatever it was that was bothering her and then she comes and gets me. Or sometimes she just stays in there with me.

Finally the burgers were almost done and Emmett Jasper and I were all sweaty. The girls demanded we go take showers, so we ran inside and took quick showers. When we came back out, everyone else had already gotten their food, so we got plates and piled them high with Esme and the girl's delicious food.

I went to sit by Bella, along with the other guys who sat by their partners.

"Hey." Bella said, kissing me. We held the kiss, me being the sex-deprived husband that I am, deepened the kiss and we were making out like horny teenagers. Bella finally pulled away after Emmett so rudely yelled out an idiotic statement.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her, starting in on my food.

"Yeah, we were talking about baby names for Rose's baby." She took a bite of Mac and  
Cheese.

"Cool." I just nodded my head and continued eating.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Bella let out an agonizing groan. I looked over to her and saw her face contorted into a pained expression. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Contractions!" She gasped out. "My water broke." I gasped and took her hand, pulling her up out of the seat.

Everyone scrambled around, Alice ran into the house, grabbing Bella's bag. We always carried it with us now so incase this ever happened. Bella yelled out again and crushed my hand in her tiny one.

"Bella, just breathe deeply. Through the nose, out the mouth. We went over this in the birth class." I tried to sooth her as I rushed her to the car.

We eventually made it to the car and drove to the hospital, everyone driving right behind us. I guess everyone was just going to leave all of the food setting outside.

We made it to the hospital and we rushed inside, Carlisle went over to the nurse and she quickly rolled over a wheelchair. I sat Bella down in it and I followed Carlisle into the room where Bella was going to be prepped for her C-Section.

"This is it baby. This is what we've been waiting 10 months for!" I told her excitedly.

"Yeah." Another contraction ran through her body and she crushed my hand again. "Here goes nothing."

**Well, I'm a horrible person. I didn't update when I said I would and it's been weeks. Humph. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter because there won't be another one until after Christmas. I'm sorry, but I just won't have time to do another one until I get my new laptop. **

**So, review and tell me what you think. Please! You can even yell at me for being late and not being able to update until after Christmas. –Love and Rocket's, Shalaina.**


	22. Welcome To the World Little Ones

**Okay, I just reread my story and of course you read in the author's note how screwed up I thought it was so, I'm just going to try to make sure that I get everything in order and not skip chapters, okay? L-o-L.**

**Plus, I have some sad news. There are only a few more chapters left until the end of the story. Sorry. XD –Love and Rocket's, Shalaina.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I looked around the room, trying to see where my babies were or at least where Edward was. I looked to my right and there he was sitting in a chair, with two tiny babies in his arms, a boy and a girl.

"Edward?" I asked.

His head snapped up, he had a huge grin on his face. He was so adorable. "Look who's awake. We have four little babies who have wanted to see their mommy." He stood up, the little babies tossing and turning in his arms. He shushed them and rocked them a little.

He waked over to me and smiled down at me. I held my arms out for them and he gently set them down on my chest. "Jace and Maiah." He whispered. Ahh, that's who they were. I looked down at the sleeping babies faces and grinned with tears in my eyes. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was going to get the other two and push their baskets over to the bed. He also brought over the other babies baskets.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered.

Edward nodded, "Just like their mother." He smiled. He rocked the other babies gently in his arms. I looked back down at Jace and Maiah. I took this time to take in their appearance.

Jace had a head of messy, bronze hair, just like Edward. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because he was sleeping, but I hoped they would be green. He would be a spitting image of his father.

Maiah had brown hair, but it wasn't as messy as Jace's, so that meant she had my color and texture. Of course, I didn't know what her eye color was either because she was sleeping. But maybe she would have brown eyes. Just like me. That would be the odds.

"Do you want to hold the others?" I heard Edward ask. I looked up at him and nodded. He took the Maiah and Jace, put them in their basket, then handed me Dylan and Ethan.

They were polar opposites of the others. They were wide awake, but calm and collected. Weird. You'd think they would be asleep from the way they looked on the sonograms.

Dylan had my brown hair, but Edward's messy style. She had bright green eyes just like Edward's. She was a beautiful sight. Edward would have a hard time keeping the boys off her.

Ethan had Edward' s bronze hair, but my curls. He also had green eyes. It was so strange. Everything was matched so strangely. Now, I had no idea what color the other's eyes would be. It would be a mystery until they were awake.

"They look hungry." I observed as they sucked on their fingers.

"The doctor didn't know whether you wanted to breastfeed or not and neither did I, so if you do want to breastfeed them, I would have to go and get my dad, so he could get you ready."

"Yeah, I want to." I smiled up at Edward and he looked like he was on cloud nine. He nodded, grinning back at me. He gave me a kiss, then kissed every one of the babies foreheads, before walking out of the room to find the doctor.

"Ah, Bella, I see you are awake!" Carlisle came into the room, smiling.

"Yep. I need to feed these babies."

"Well, I'm going to have Nurse Angela come in and prepare you to pump some milk, so you don't have to worry about feeding all these babies at once." He smiled at me, as I blushed. It's not every day that you talk to your father-in-law about your boobs and breastfeeding. It was quite awkward. Edward was just standing there watching the exchange with a smirk on his face.

"Okay." Carlisle walked out of the room, going to find Nurse Angela.

"Edward, can you put Dylan and Ethan back in their baskets please?" I asked. He grinned and walked over to me, giving me a big, sloppy kiss before pulling away to take the two tiny babies out of my arms.

I giggled like the little school girl I was. He chuckled back at me. Well, that's what he gets when he gives me a kiss like that.

"I love you, Bella. I love our children we made together." He smiled at me, as he came back over to my bed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He bent down to kiss me. When his lips landed on mine, I was a goner. It had only been a day and I was craving his touch.

Just as his tongue traced my bottom, someone cleared their throat. Damn! "Excuse me, but I'm here to help Bella pump her breast milk." A short, plump woman was standing in front of my bed, with a couple of tubes and containers. Most likely the pump and a couple baby bottles.

"Ahh, right. I'll just…uh…be over here." Edward said, adjusting a bit before he started

The nurse walked over to me and I got all situated, then she did all the pumping, showing me how to do it. I don't know what the technical term for it is or I would explain it all to you.

"Okay, all done. I think that's enough for all these little babies. Good luck, guys." Angela winked, then sauntered out of the room.

"Now that that's over with." Edward said, then with a speed, not even humanly possible it seems, was at the side of my bed, with his lips on mine, urgent, but passionate. I moaned, but then quickly pulled away. Edward's face was turned down into a pout, his bottom lip jutting out and everything.

"Edward, we have to feed_ our _children." His eyes glazed over.

"Well, let's get to it then. That way we can get back to making more of them." He winked and rolled the babies over to the side of the bed.

"Hand me Ethan, please." He handed me Ethan quickly and was about to pick up Dylan but I stopped him. "Hey, why don't you go get our family. They would want to be here. Besides, we can't feed all these babies at once."

He grinned widely at me and practically ran out of the room. He returned later with all of the Cullen's following right behind them, huge smiles on their faces.

"Bella, we are honored that you wanted us in here to watch you feed the babies." Esme said, walking over to hug me.

"Of course Esme. I wouldn't have it any other way, but I brought you in here for one special thing." I nodded my head at Edward. He knew what I was talking about, he always did, even when I didn't tell him my plans.

Edward reached over, grabbing Jace from his basket and walked over to Esme, a bottle in his hands. Esme gasped and tears instantly formed in her eyes. "You really want me to feed him for the first time? Bella, that's something you should do, you're his mother."

"Esme, I'm positive." Edward handed Jace over to her and a tear escaped her eye. I looked over at Carlisle, who was standing behind her and eyeing her with fascination. I looked at Edward again and smiled at him, signaling for him to give Maiah to Carlisle He picked Maiah up and walked over to where they were standing, with another bottle in his hand.

"Carlisle, if you would like to feed baby Maiah…?" Edward trailed off.

"Of course, Edward. Thank you so much." Carlisle said. I could tell me was getting choked up. He took Maiah and the bottle from Edward. He started cooing to her. It was all just such a sight.

Edward came back over to me, picked up Dylan then started to feed her. I continued to feed Ethan. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all still huddled at the door and I gestured for them to come over and see the babies.

Rosalie walked over first. "Hey, baby, this is your godmother, Rosalie." I cooed to Ethan.

"Can I hold him?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course." I handed him over and then gave her the bottle. She walked back over to Emmett and they fawned all over him.

"Jasper, I was wonder… would you like to be the godfather?" I asked. A smile lit up his face and he walked slowly over to the side of the bed, with Alice planted firmly at his side.

"I would love to Bella." He replied. Edward handed him Dylan and the bottle, just as I had done with Rosalie and him and Alice were cooing to her, while feeding her. I had never seen Jasper liked this. He was always so calm and collected, now he was laughing and smiling with a baby.

My baby. Edward's baby. Our baby.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Edward! Where are the diaper bags?" I shouted across the house.

Today, we were going to Esme and Carlisle's house, to try and make up for the cook out that was interrupted last week. Only this time, it was going to be inside, since the weather was extremely cold.

Surprisingly, the day of the cook out two weeks ago it, it wasn't too terribly cold, so we got to have it outside. Now it's a week away from Valentine's Day and there's snow outside. The fact that we had four 2 week old children didn't go unnoticed either.

"I don't know, babe, it should be in the babies' room!" He shouted back to me. He was getting all of them ready while I was tearing the basement apart looking for their diaper bag.

"Thank you!"

I headed up the stairs to the babies' room and low and behold, there was the diaper bag sitting on the changing table, like it was trying to mock me by being so out there and noticeable. God, all this baby stuff is messing with my head. I am going completely crazy.

"Did you find it?" Edward said, startling me out of my rant, inside my head.

"God, you scared me!" He gave me lopsided grin. "Yes, I found it." I grabbed it off of the table, then headed towards the door where he now stood.

As soon as I got close enough, he grabbed the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me close to him, planting a deep, passionate kiss upon my lips. Did I sound medieval or what?

We pulled away when we heard one of the babies fussing, which caused them all to start whining even the slightest. "You left the babies alone to mack on your woman? Shame on you." I smirked, kissing his cheek, before going to our bedroom to take care of the fussing little ones.

It turns out that it was Jace who was fussing. My kicking soccer player. I swear he's either playing soccer or football, it's ridiculous how he won't stop kicking. Maiah is almost the same way, only she won't stop moving her hands. It's like she's modeling them, so I'm thinking a future guitar player or something to do with an instrument.

I picked up Jace and started rocking back and forth. "Hey, buddy. It's okay, mommy's here." Isn't that what you're supposed to say when you are comforting a baby? Yes, it is. I am a confident mother, with no question on my parenting skills. At least that's what my part time therapist says. I know, crazy, like I said.

I finally got all of them calmed down and Edward and I loaded them into the car. We had gotten the Honda Odyssey. It was just and silver minivan. It didn't really suit our family's look, but hey, gotta lug around 4 kids, have to have the right utensils to do so.

Now, we had a goal to reach. Keep the babies in the same outfit for the entire day, without changing it because of spit up stains or overflowing diapers.

**Okay, that's all folks. For this chapter I mean. I have some insane ideas for two new stories, so I'm ending this one in a few chapters because I cannot handle 4 stories at once. I would get them mixed up and be making these characters a lot different then they originally were. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to your reviews and comments. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**


	23. Recreating the BBQ

**This is a pretty long author's note!**

**Yea! I am so pleased with the reviews and such. Thank you so much. Plus, could someone, for the love of all that's holy, tell me what the difference between a review and a hit is? It is bugging the crap out of me. Okay, so enjoy this chapter.**

**Plus, just to clear thing up, I'm putting the ages of all the 'kids' on here.**

**Edward: 20**

**Bella: 19**

**Alice: 19**

**Jasper: 20**

**Emmett: 24**

**Rosalie: 24**

**P.S. IN A BIG WAY! So…anyone wanna make me a banner? It would mean a lot to me! And if you want, I'll put you in the story, that's how serious I am about this, so please consider making me a banner for this story. I tried, but it went to crap. Thanks. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

EPOV

Wow, I am a lucky man; four beautiful children, a beautiful wife. What more could a guy ask for? My life was going perfectly.

All of my children were beautiful. Jace being a spitting image of me and Maiah being identical to her mother. Ethan and Dylan were a mix of both our features, beautiful.

I didn't really want to go to Carlisle and Esme's today because the babies were still so small and fragile. Only two weeks old, but Bella assured me they would be fine. I would just have to keep an eye on them. You never know with Emmett and his ways.

Emmett has been attached to those babies. He loves being an uncle. He wants to be a dad so bad, but since Rose can't conceive, they've been trying fertility drugs. They haven't worked yet.

Jasper and Alice have been loving on the babies too. Since Jasper is the godfather, he's really milking it for all it's worth. Alice has been buying the babies clothes nonstop, now with Jasper helping her pick out little outfits talking about their godfather, they were unstoppable. It was crazy.

As we arrived at our parent's house, we unloaded the babies, alone, but when we walked through the door, we were bombarded and were left with two babies when it was all over, Maiah and Ethan. I know Alice and Jasper took Dylan because they were always fawning over her. Alice was originally the one who was obsessed with Dylan, claiming she had the coolest name for a girl and was, no offense, but the cutest, her words not mine. Emmett and Rosalie obviously took Jace, Emmett of course being the one who wanted him. He knew that Ethan was a momma's boy and was the calmest out of everyone and Emmett only wanted someone to start on sports.

"Wow, I didn't even feel them take her away." Bella said, looking at me.

"I know, they've gotten so much quicker." We both laughed.

We walked into the living room with everyone else. Bella sat down on the love seat, cooing at Ethan and rocking him. I went over and sat by her. Maiah was asleep, so I just watched her. Her eyes and lips would twitch every now and then. She would make little noises like she was talking in her sleep, just like her mother.

"You guys are so cute with children. It's just so adorable to watch." Esme said. I just gave her a huge grin. I looked at Bella, who was watching a sleeping Ethan. She looked up at me and gave me a glowing smile. Damn, she was so beautiful.

BPOV

The rest of the day, the babies were the main subject and we tried to recreate the BBQ day as much as possible, leaving out the part of me going into labor, of course. The day was wonderful to say the least.

On our way home, the babies all fell asleep, just as they had been pretty much all day, but everyone knows newborns sleep a lot.

When we got home, we put all of the babies in their cribs. We took the extra time to clean up any messes around the house, which there weren't many, but cleaned as much as we could anyway.

After we finished, Edward and I went up to bed. I put on my pajama shorts and a tank top. Edward had always liked it when I where these.

"Oh my god." Edward whispered when he saw me walk out of the bathroom. He knew we couldn't do anything intimate for another 4 weeks, but I liked to tease him anyway.

I pulled back the sheets and slid in beside him, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck, moving up and down slowly.

"Edward…" I warned.

"I know Bella, but just because we can't have sex, it doesn't mean we can't do some other things." He pushed my tank top strap down and continued his journey. I moaned and turned to face him.

"Edward, we can't incision is still sore. I don't want to open it."

"Bella, it'll be fine. Just let me enjoy my wife." He smiled and kissed my lips. When his tongue touched my lip, I was a goner.

**Yes, I know, very very short chapter and definitely not one of my best, but I have other plans for the next chapter. I was going to just do it for this chapter, but I didn't want to just cut off from the other chapter, so I had to finish this and then I'm skipping ahead a few years for the next chapter. Either the next chapter will be the last or I will do one more after the next. Sorry, guys, but I'm running out of ideas for this story. I hope you will continue to read my other stories, but this one's time is up. All pictures and stuff are on my new blog that I've posted. It's just blogspot, easy to work and view and all that. Well, have a good weekend. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


	24. Four Little One Year Olds

**I HAVE DECIDED! That I'm going to do a sequel(: LOL! I hope you guys will read it, this will be the last chapter to this story. Sorry everyone. It won't be long long, but I guess long enough. I hope everyone reads the sequel, it will pick up from the end of this chapter. But I must warn you, the sequel will not be up for a few months. I'm going to be writing other stories, so I hope you will read them as well. Enjoy the chapter. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

**BPOV (11 months and 2 weeks later)**

Today was my babies' first birthday. A year ago, I gave birth to the best things of my existence, right next to when I married Edward. We had a big celebration planned and I had some pretty big news myself.

Rose had Emery Annabell Cullen on June 21st 2010. She was the cutest baby girl you would ever see, except for my babies of course. Now, our whole family was filled with the love of babies.

Right now, Edward and I were in the living room setting up for the huge extravaganza that was going on tonight. We were going to have it outside, but mother nature decided to make it snow and the babies would definitely be too cold outside, along with every one of our other guests.

"I can't believe it's already been a year." Edward mumbled into my neck, when he walked up behind me. I was putting up some streamers that hung from the ceiling and he had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. He was lightly rubbing my stomach where there used to be a humongous bump where my four little babies used to be.

He probably wasn't doing that just because he was remembering the following year. Ever since the six weeks were up after the babies were born, Edward has been all over me and I mean ALL over me…several times. Of course, it was natural since he had been deprived from sex for so long.

"Yeah and I can't believe you've waited this long to make a move since this morning!" I peeled his arm off of my stomach and turned around to glare at him. "Seriously, Edward, It's been months and you are still going on like some freaking horny teenager. Which, I understand because you only twenty years old and we're married, but still, can you keep it to a minimum please?" I kissed his lips and went back to hanging the streamers on the wall.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what's wrong with me. You've just filled out since the babies, not that you weren't just as beautiful before, but god, I just can't stay away from all of this." He ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Edward…" I warned. I seemed to be warning him a lot lately.

"Right, sorry." He took his hands back and went back to whatever he was doing.

After a little while, my back was starting to hurt from stretching to hang the streamers, so I asked Edward to do it while I made the food and drinks for the party.

Once everything was finished, we plopped down on the couch, tired from a long day's work. I looked at the clock and it was almost 4:00. We needed to get the babies up, so they wouldn't be groggy when the guests got here. They had been sleeping since about noon, so they had a long enough nap.

We walked upstairs, only to find all of the babies standing up in their cribs, smiles on their faces. We went around to all of them, asking them in a baby voice how their naps were and if they were ready to go to their party.

Maiah and Ethan were the only ones that could talk fully. Dylan and Jace could say "momma" and "dada" but that was about it. After getting them all change out of their clothes and their diapers changed, we brought them downstairs, locking the gate at the bottom step that kept the babies from going up the stairs, and put them in their play pen. It was big enough to hold all four of them. We usually just let them crawl and partially walk around, but with all of the decorations around, we didn't want them getting hurt.

"What time is everyone supposed to get here?" I asked Edward.

"Um, I think mom said that they would be here around 5:30, but Alice always likes to arrive early, so she should be here in about 10 minutes."

Alice, always punctual when it comes to being somewhere. Maybe a little too punctual. She always made me wait for her when there was going to be a party or a get together so she could get me ready. Now that I lost all of my baby weight, she loved to get me dressed and give her personal opinion on my outfit. I also wouldn't get emotional when she said it looked bad.

I looked over at Edward, who was reading a book beside me on the couch. I grabbed the book out of his hands and straddled his lap. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I took his face in my hands and crushed my lips to his. He seemed shocked for a moment before he responded. I finally pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" He asked, as he buried his face into my neck. He started placing little kisses on it, but not going for anything sexual.

"Just because I love you and I know you've had trouble keeping your hands off me all day." I chuckled and I could feel him smile into my neck.

"I love you too." He kissed me again, but the doorbell interrupted us.

"Alice." We both grumbled together.

I got up to answer the door and regretted it instantly when I saw Alice, bouncing lightly, careful not to jostle the little one nestled into her stomach. Yes, Alice was indeed pregnant. Jasper was standing beside her, his arms filled with bags of makeup, clothes, and shoes. Everything Alice would possibly need to come to a birthday party for four one year old babies.

"Alice, Jasper, come on in." I opened the door wide for them, especially Jasper.

"Bella, I brought everything we're going to need for tonight. I just went ahead and waited 'til I got here to get ready." I appraised her outfit. She was wearing a long sleeved, deep purple maternity dress that went down to her knees, with grey tights and black ballet flats. Waited to get ready my ass. She could never 'wait' for anything and if she thinks she did, she looked fabulous no matter what she wore.

"Okay, whatever. Just take it all upstairs." I watched as Jasper struggled up the steps. I called Edward in to help him take it all up. Once everything was up there, Alice wasted no time dragging me up there as well.

Right in the middle of trying on a pair of skinny jeans that were supposed to 'flatter my figure', Alice squealed as I struggled to get the button into the hole.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm getting fat and I can't even fit into a pair of jeans." I sulked.

"Bella," she whispered. "I know your secret!" She whisper-yelled. I just laughed at her antics and continued to struggle into the outfit.

Finally after putting on a knee length black dress and a pair of grey tights and a pair of dark purple flats, yes, my outfit was backwards from Alice's, we finally went downstairs.

When we walked into the living room, both of the boys looked at us and chuckled. Edward winked at me, making me blush, like always. Ever since we met, he could make me feel like a 13 year old girl with her first crush.

All of the guests arrived around 6:00 and were infatuated with the babies the whole party. When it came time to sing happy birthday, while the babies were behind the cake, without any candles, might I add, Jace decided to become the little attention seeker he is and smash his fist in the cake. Everyone laughed, while I just put him in his high chair with his smashed piece of cake. It was a funny sight to see them all stuff cake into their faces.

What wasn't so funny was having to clean up the mess after everyone left. All of the kids had cake in their diapers, some of it accidently got in there and some it was stuffed in there certain little trouble makers, Jace *cough* Maiah *cough*.

Everything was cleaned up by 10:00. The kids were in bed by 9:00, so clean up was a lot quicker than what it would have been if they had been awake. I quickly changed into my pj's, ready for bed. I was dead tired.

When I put on my tank top, it showed a little bit of skin and I looked at that little sliver. It was just poking out there. I was surprised Edward hadn't seen it. I had yet to tell him about it too. I was sure it wasn't just one either because I was only two months and I shouldn't be showing yet.

Edward was standing in the closet when I walked out of the bathroom. I was wringing my hands by the time he turned around, nervous as to how he was going to react. If it was more than two, we would have to expand and I wasn't sure he would want to. Now I have myself in doubt, which isn't good. Oh god, I'm rambling in my head, this isn't going to turn out good I can feel it.

"E-e-dw-ward?" I stuttered. He turned around, clad in only his boxers. He saw the worry on my face and walked over.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, cradling my face.

"I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." I bit my lips like I did whenever I was nervous.

"Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, Bella."

I took a deep breath. "I'm…" I took another breath. "I'm pregnant. And I'm pretty sure it's more than one." The look on his face was the exact one I was trying to avoid.

**Oh my god, I know! It's like waiting for Bella to say yes to Edward's proposal at the end of New Moon! Too bad this is the last chapter and you guys have to wait a few months for the sequel. Hehe. I know I suck. But hang in there guys, together we can make it through this. Review and tell me how much you liked this story and if you're angry or you didn't like this story, tell me that too. I'll get over it. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

**Post Script: The link to all of the pictures for this story is on my profile. Hope you enjoy(:**


	25. Epilogue

**Surprise! I'm doing an epilogue! I knew I couldn't just leave you guys hanging for months on that last chapter, so I'm being the best author ever giving you a solid ending before the sequel. XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

_"E-e-dw-ward?" I stuttered. He turned around, clad in only his boxers. He saw the worry on my face and walked over._

_"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, cradling my face._

_"I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." I bit my lips like I did whenever I was nervous._

_"Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, Bella."_

_I took a deep breath. "I'm…" I took another breath. "I'm pregnant. And I'm pretty sure it's more than one." The look on his face was the exact one I was trying to avoid._

BPOV

His face was somewhat unreadable and I wanted it to be happy and excited. I could feel the tears soaking my face, ashamed that I let this happen again so soon. This was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I know we didn't want this to happen so soon. I'm sorry." I cried. Wow, these emotions were starting to kick in fast.

That broke him out of his shock. He took my face softly back in his hands, but crushed his lips fiercely against mine. He put his arms around my waist and after pulling away, hugged me and twirled me around gently.

"Bella, this is in no way a bad thing. I love you, so much, baby. I'm so happy right now words can't even explain it. This is amazing." His grin was so big, I thought his face was going to crack.

I smiled back at him, "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, Edward." I put my arms around his neck and he nuzzled his face into mine.

"I don't know how, Bella, but you just made me even happier than I already was."

"I didn't know if you would be disappointed with more kids. We already have four one year olds to take care of and I may be carrying more multiples." We were still in the same position and my back was starting to hurt from stretching up to hug him.

"I would have a hundred kids with you." He mumbled against my neck.

I pulled away and crawled up into the bed. "Hey, remember who's popping them out here." I warned him.

He chuckled and crawled up in bed with me. "I love you, baby." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I smiled.

**9 and a half months later**

"Edward! I can't do this! I can't do this!" I yelled, breathing erratically. I was soaked with sweat.

"Yes, you can, baby. Come on, you can do this." He smoothed my hair back and I squeezed his hand as hard as I could with another push.

"I can see the head! Two more pushes, Bella!" Carlisle yelled.

I screamed on the last push and out came baby number 6. Why didn't I get an epidural? The last time I got a C-section, so I guess I just wanted a natural birth. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided this.

"You did so well, Bella. I love you." Edward kissed the top of my head, then went to cut the umbilical cord for the second time that night.

I breathed my love back to him, still out of breath.

Edward was the only one I wanted in the room when I had the babies. I just didn't want to choose between Alice, Rosalie, and Esme and I certainly didn't want all three of them in here.

We decided we wanted both of the sexes to be a surprise, so we had several names picked out for both boys and girls. If you haven't already figured it out, I had twins.

"So, what do we have?" I smiled for the first time since my water broke. The rest of the time, all I could do was yell from the pain.

Edward was grinning when he got back over to me. "Two baby girls."

We now had 6 kids. Four girls and two boys. Our boys were going to have to work twice as hard to keep our girls in line with their boyfriends. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be the supportive, encouraging mother, but I have to be protective too.

"My boys are going to have to work hard to keep my baby girls safe from all of those boys out there." Edward said, voicing my thoughts.

"Not even kidding, that's exactly what I was thinking. But remember, our baby girls and our boys." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

After a few minutes, after getting the babies all cleaned up, Carlisle brought the baskets in. I saw the two pink bundles and my eyes instantly filled with tears.

Edward handed me both of them at the same time, so I could look at them before I had to rest. They were both so beautiful.

"We have to decide names." I said, mesmerized by my two new girls.

"Well, we only came up with two girl names, so we don't really have to do much thinking, only which names to fit to each girl." Edward said leaning over me to look at them.

"Elizabeth Anne Cullen." I said pointing to the one on my left. "Jaquelynn Mae Cullen." I pointed to the one on my right.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead, then Liz and Jackie's. "I'm going to go get the others before you have to get some rest." He insisted. I just nodded, still staring at my girls.

In walked in the whole family a few minutes later. Maiah, Jace, Dylan, and Ethan were all walking in the front of the group, their little hands grasping on to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's index fingers.

"Hello, my babies!" I greeted them happily when they walked in. Alice let go of Dylan's hand and put it back on Kristi, her and Jasper's baby girl. She had Alice's shiny black hair and both of their blue eyes. Jasper let go of Ethan's hand, Rosalie let go of Maiah's hand, and Emmett let go of Jace's hand. One by one they all walked over to the bed, with Edward ushering them from behind. He lifted them all up on the bed, careful not to touch the babies or harm me in any way.

"Siter?" Maiah looked up at me, asking.

"That's right baby girl, sister." She rubbed her little cheek lovingly.

All of the babies examined the girls, making sure they were real and acceptable. They were smiling and giggling at them. It was a beautiful sight.

"We're gonna have to have more boys!" Emmett said loudly. "Our whole family is getting overrun by girls!"

Everyone laughed and shook their heads at Emmett's childlike tendencies. "They're truly beautiful, Bella." Esme said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Beautiful indeed.

**Okay, not so long, but enough to satisfy you, right? I know, I'm pretty awesome for giving you this epilogue, but you were really kind of expecting it weren't you? Or maybe I just surprised you. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! The sequel will be back in March! XD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


End file.
